Digimon: the Mesmerizer
by Lichlord08
Summary: First published fic. Several years after the incident with Quartzmon, the various Digimon teams have worked together as friends and allies, but a twist of fate has given Davis the means to make all his dreams come true. (Contains mind control and DavisxHarem) (Special thanks to Liquidphazon for his help).
1. Chapter 1

Many changes had occurred within the lives of the Digidestined since they had defeated MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon almost four years ago.

While they continued to keep the Digital World safe from those that dare harm it, outside of their roles as Digidestined, inspired by Davis' words during their battle against MaloMyotismon, each aspired to achieve their dreams, while making sure to have fun doing it.

But another change within the lives of the Digidestined was when a reunion was formed with some familiar faces they had long forgotten, which included the Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters.

While all had fought greatly as a team when taking down Quartzmon and his Myotismon army, after Tagiru and Arresterdramon had put an end to Quartzmon, rendering his twisted Data back to the form of a Digi-Egg, everyone was sent back to their respective timelines, with all but those from the Fusion Fighter's era having their memories erased of the events, a precaution by the Old Clock Shop Man just in case a time paradox or any other incidents could occur.

But after several years, with each of the groups being monitored by those who chose them as heroes, seeing how all had matured, alongside the Old Clock Shop Man and his Clockmon, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights from the DATS Digital World all believed those who had saved their worlds were ready to know the truth and remember the events of Quartzmon, even using their great power to not only combine all five Digital Worlds into one, but also upgraded the various devices each group used to traverse to and from the Digital World, allowing all the heroes and heroines to see each other and fight alongside each other once again.

However, with the Digital Worlds now merged as one, it allowed for more Digimon to cause more trouble, something that Gennai and the others had anticipated, but were well prepared, confident in their chosen digital warriors and their allies, who often worked as various teams in order to take down any troublemakers.

And through this teamwork, the various digital heroes and heroines improved their friendships, often meeting in the digital world for fun and games, as well as some sparring, improving their skills and helping them improve as a team.

Currently, Davis and Veemon were scouting around a desert mountain region, after having chased down a troublesome gang of Gazimon that was harassing a nearby town.

But before long, the pair had reached a mountain wall, where Veemon then sighed.

"Looks like we lost them." He commented, getting a nod from Davis.

But looking around the wall, Davis replied with determination in his voice. "Or they're hiding, let's see if there are any hidden caves around here, I'll check in one direction, you check the other."

"Got it!" Veemon said as the 'V' marked Digimon walked in one direction, while Davis headed off in the other.

After a few moments, however, the maroon haired boy noticed some bushes in front of what looked like an opening, causing his curiosity to get the better of him as he looked over to see what it was.

"Now lets see what we got here." He thought aloud as he moved in.

However, once Davis used his hands to move away the bushes, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship felt the ground beneath him give way, causing him to let out a yell as he slid down the passage into a barely lit room.

"Ow... that hurt..." The maroon haired boy groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, before opening his eyes and looking to see where he was.

The room looked like an old laboratory, one that hadn't been used in a long time, if the dust and webs were any indication.

'Ok...' Davis thought confused as he looked around more, wondering who this place had belong to, before he noticed a single light over one of the tables, focusing on what looked like a silver cylinder on top of it.

"What's this thing?" Davis asked himself as he walked up to the table and picked the cylinder up, before jumping back as the table seemed to light up and a screen lowered itself in front of him.

When it turned on, the screen then showed the face of a Digimon that Davis had heard of, but had never met, causing his eyes to widen at the sight of Datamon staring back at him.

"Experiment 3015, the Mesmerizer." The image of Datamon said, before turning to an image of the cylinder, which Davis looked down at, before realizing that it was a prerecorded message as the voice of the Ultimate Digimon continued to talk.

"The Mesmerizer allows the user to place targets into trances that leave them obedient to the wielder." Datamon then said as the screen changed again, showing, for what Davis could only guess was Datamon's perspective, as he saw the cylinder in the mechanical Digimon's hand, while in front of him was a Lillymon and a Beastimon, both restrained to metal chairs with clamps on their arms and legs as they struggled to get free, before he saw Datamon press a button on the side of the device, one Davis took notice of, as the top slid up and there was a flash.

When the flash died down, Davis stared wide eyed as he saw the two female Digimon no longer struggled, but remained still in their seats, a blank look on their faces while, much to Davis' surprise, their eyes were completely whited out.

"Entranced subjects obey any commands without thought or hesitation." Datamon then added as the image changed again, now showing the Lillymon dancing like a ballerina, her face still blank and her eyes still whited out, while the Beastimon was on all fours, acting like a real cat, her face was the same as the Lillymon's.

"Subjects will perform any task given to them." The Robotic Digimon then continued, before the image changed, causing the maroon haired boy to blush bright red at what he saw, for now the two female Digimon where embracing each other, kissing each other passionately as the Lillymon used her hands to massage the Beastimon's breasts, while the Beastimon used its tail to reach under the Lillymon's skirt, both still having the same mindless looks on their faces.

The image then turned back to Datamon's face as he then said. "Subjects will be released with no memories of what has occurred, Etemon must not find me yet. With the Digidestined on their way here, the Mesmerizer will be kept in this lab in the event Plan A does not succeed, as I would turn the Digidestined and their Digimon into my personal warriors against that imbecile."

With the message done, the screen turned off and the monitor rose back up, causing Davis to look down at the device in his hand, the Mesmerizer.

It looked like Datamon had intended to use this device on Tai and the other if his plan to clone Sora and use her crest against Etemon had failed, but from the message, and what Davis remembered from Tai and the others telling him about their fight with him and Etemon, the mechanical Digimon never got the chance to come back for it.

Davis was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard Veemon yell from above. "Davis, you down there?"

Quickly pocketing the Mesmerizer, Davis yelled back. "Yeah, but I didn't find the Gazimon."

"Me neither, not sure where we lost them. Can we go home now? My stomach is grumbling." Veemon then added, before Davis heard a loud rumbling sound, causing him to sigh.

"You're always hungry." Davis replied, before adding. "Alright we'll head home."

Making his way back up and out of the lab, Davis decided it would probably be for the best not to tell Veemon about the device until he was sure himself what to do with it.

-Back in the Real World-

A few hours later, as the sun was setting in the real world, Davis sat on his bed, looking at the Mesmerizer and wondering what to do with it.

Veemon, after nearly eating everything in the fridge, decided to head back to the Digital World and meet up with some of the other Digimon, telling Davis that he would see him later or the next day, leaving Davis to his thoughts and his current dilemma.

"Man this room is a pigsty." Said an irritated voice, causing Davis to look up and see his big sister, Jun, looking around his room with disgust.

The spiky haired girl then put one hand on her hip as she stared at her brother with an annoyed look as she then added. "Seriously Davis, why can't you be more like Matt, or Jim, or that cute boy, Thomas, that you hang out with? Girls would like you more if you just be tidier."

"I am tidy, I just haven't had the time yet to clean up." Davis replied with an annoyed voice of his own, having spent a lot of time in the Digital World and keeping it clean of evil, cleaning up his room a little was the last thing on his mind.

Jun just rolled her eyes at his reply, before she noticed the silver cylinder in his hand, causing her to ask. "What do you have there, Squirt?"

From her question, Davis looked down at the Mesmerizer for a moment before a smirk came across his face as he held it up to Jun and replied. "Let me show you."

With that said, The maroon haired boy then hit the button, causing the top of the device to slide up, followed by a sudden flash, which when it died down, Davis looked surprised to see Jun now standing at attention, her eyes whited out and a blank look on her face as she then stated in a voice with no emotion. "I await your commands, Master..."

"Man, it actually worked!" Davis said out loud, astonished that the small device in his hand actually did what he thought it would do, before he looked at his entranced sister and decided to test how obedient she really was now.

"Jun, stand on one leg and hop in place." He then commanded.

"Yes Master..." Jun replied blankly as her left leg bent up, before the entranced girl started to hop in place, much to Davis' amusement.

"Now get on all fours and act like a good puppy." Davis then said, smirking more as Jun quickly got on the ground, wiggling her ass as she lightly barked like a puppy dog ready to play.

Feeling that he had humiliated Jun enough, Davis then said. "Alright Jun, stand at attention and await your next order."

"Yes Master..." Jun replied obediently as she stood up and awaited her next command, while Davis thought for a moment, deciding what to tell her.

"To start off, Jun, from now on you will no longer call me Squirt or make fun of me. You will treat me with the respect I deserve. Secondly, you will do all the cleaning I am supposed to do. You find joy in keeping things neat. It makes you happy to keep my room and our home clean." Davis began to say, seeing Jun nodded her head as his word were imprinted on her mind.

However, as much as she did annoy him, Davis did love his sister and decided to use the device not just for his gain, but to also assist in Jun's life, where he then asked her in a serious tone. "Last off, Jun, I am going to ask you a question and you say the first thing that comes to your head. Out of all the boys in your life, who do you like the most?"

"Matt Ishida..." Jun quickly replied in a tone lacking of emotion, while a small, dreamy smile appeared on her face.

'Thought so.' Davis thought with a smile, before he instructed. "Ok then. Listen up, Jun. From now on, you will focus your attention only on Matt and no other boys. You will no longer act like a raving fangirl around him, but instead, you will be yourself. You will respect and understand Matt if he wants his privacy, and you will try to make friends with the other girls around Matt's age, so they can convince him to give you a chance of dating."

"Now when I snap my fingers, you will awaken from your trance, remembering nothing of what's in my hand, but will obey everything I have told you, do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished.

"Yes Master..." Jun replied, causing Davis to then snap his fingers, causing Jun to blink once as her eyes returned to normal, before she looked around the room with a smile.

"Man, look at this place. I really should clean this room up." She said, before looking at her brother and adding. "Davis, why don't you go spend some time with your friends, I've got this."

"You sure about that?" Davis asked, smirking mentally as he saw her nod her head and say, jokingly. "Yeah, go on, maybe see if Kari wants to go on a date with you."

Davis just laughed, liking his sister's new personality, before he headed to the door.

But once he got to it, Jun stopped him for a moment as she asked. "Davis? I was wondering if you could do me a small favour though? If you see Matt, could you just say I said hi?"

"If I see him, I'll tell him for you." Davis said in reply, before he headed for the main door, while Jun happily started to pick up Davis' dirty clothing and began to clean his room with a content smile, oblivious that she had been brainwashed.

Meanwhile, Davis walked down his hallway with a smirk as he held the Mesmerizer in his hand, an idea forming in his head.

Visiting Kari didn't sound like a bad idea to him, and, as though luck was on his side, Davis knew that Kari wasn't alone tonight.

While all the girls from the various groups had gotten along pretty well, Kari had developed a close bond with the red haired Tamer, Rika Nonaka, and the Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto.

Davis smiled as he thought of the two, both of whom he could easily admit were beautiful and attractive, even if Rika's attitude made her scary at time.

But tonight, with Tai and her parent's out of town for the weekend to look at colleges, Davis knew that Kari has invited the two over for some girl time together, while Gatomon, Renamon, as well as Kazemon were in the Digital World, meaning there were no Digimon to get in the way of his plans.

And with the Mesmerizer in hand, Davis was about to make it a night he'll never forget.

-Sometime later-

It didn't take long for Davis to reach the Kamiya residents before he knocked on the door, only for it to open a moment later as the Digidestined of Miracles was met with the smile that always made him smile, Kari Kamiya.

"Good evening, Davis." Kari greeted, continuing to smile at seeing her friend, before asking in a friendly tone. "What brings you here?"

Before answering her question, Davis took a moment to admire Kari, for the brunette had gotten even more beautiful over the years.

While her hair remained the same, there were noticeable changes in her physical appearance, which included the pink tank top, which showed off her large C, almost D sized breasts, while stopping just over her tone stomach, while a pair of pink shorts showed off her smooth legs and clung nicely to her tight ass, filling Davis with a longing for the Digidestined of Light, to have her, to take her to her room and make love to her.

But before Davis could reply, the maroon haired boy heard a voice behind Kari asked. "What's Gogglehead Number Two want?"

Davis then looked behind Kari to see both Rika and Zoe coming up, as he admired their beauty as well.

The red haired Tamer was in her usual outfit, which consisted of a turquoise-turtleneck T-shirt with a broken heart symbol on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, while her shoulder length red hair was tied in its usual spiky ponytail.

But despite wearing her usual outfit, Davis could easily tell how Rika had changed over the years, with her shirt clinging nicely to her body, showing off her curves and her D-cup breasts, while her jeans clung nicely to her body, allowing Davis to make out her tight ass whenever she turned around.

Zoe, meanwhile, was also in her usual outfit, which consisted of her white top, purple cap and matching vest and skirt.

And while she was wearing the same clothing, like Kari and Rika, she too had matured into a beautiful, young woman, as her blonde hair flowed down her back, her green eyes remained filled with joy and life, while her body had taken an even more slender and sexier form, with breasts and an ass that rivaled Kari and Rika's.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he saw all three girls looking at him, Davis continued with his plan, deciding to change it slightly as he then said. "Sorry to bother you girls, I know you're having a night to yourselves, but I found something interesting in the Digital World and was wondering if any of you had seen anything like it before?"

The girls looked confused as Davis took the Mesmerizer out of his jacket pocket and showed it to them, confusing them even more as they looked closely at the device, before Davis hit the button, causing the top to slid up, followed by the flash of light.

When the light faded, Davis did everything he could to contain his excitement as he saw Kari, Rika, and Zoe standing at attention, their eyes whited out and blank looks on their faces as they said in unison with voices lacking any emotion. "We await your commands, Master, we will obey..."

Seeing the three beautiful and sexy girls under his command, Davis could not help but smirk as he looked at Kari and said. "Let me in and close the door behind you, then all of you follow me to the bedroom."

"Yes Master..." The three girls replied as Kari moved to the side, letting Davis walk past her, before closing the door as she then followed her new Master, with Rika and Zoe walking behind her, the only thought in their minds is the need to obey their Master.

Once inside Kari's bedroom, Davis sat down and faced the girls, who stood at attention and awaited their next orders, with Kari in the middle, Rika on her right, and Zoe on her left.

Ready to get to the main event, Davis looked at each girl before commanding. "Now my slaves, I want all three of you to strip naked."

"Kari first, then Rika, then Zoe. Let me see your wonderful and sexy bodies." The Digidestined of Miracles then added, smiling as the three girls nodded in reply.

"Yes Master..." Kari, Rika and Zoe said in unison, before Kari started, reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head, allowing Davis to see the white bra that held her breasts nicely.

Davis then watched as Kari mindlessly reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as her Master eyed her naked breasts.

The brunette then continued to follow her command as she grabbed the hems of her shorts and slid them down, allowing Davis to see her matching panties, as well as admire her legs as she slipped her shorts off and let them fall to the ground, before repeating the process with her panties, showing Davis her shaven and, surprisingly, wet pussy, before Kari stood at attention and awaited her next command.

Davis then looked over to Rika who, as soon as Kari had finished, began to remove her clothing, starting with her shirt, catching Davis by surprise as he saw her wearing a blue, silk bra that he never expected to see her in, at least not of her own free will, as she threw her shirt to the side and reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it hit the ground as Davis got a nice view of her D-cup breasts, looking nice and firm.

Rika then continued as she undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down, surprising Davis again to see her wearing a matching blue thong, before she kicked the jeans to the side and slide the thong down, showing that she also shaved her pussy as she stood and awaited her next command.

But noticing something that he didn't like, Davis looked at Rika and commanded. "Rika, remove your hair braid and let your hair down."

"Yes Master..." Rika replied obediently, reaching her right hand up and removing the braid, letting her red hair cascade down her upper back, before she stood at attention once again.

Davis then looked at Zoe, who had already removed her hat and jacket, before pulling her own shirt over her head, showing off her light pink bra, and letting the shirt fall to the ground, before reaching down and pulling her skirt down, revealing her matching panties, as she stood back up.

Zoe then reached around and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as she revealed her large C-cup breasts, before finally removing her panties, showing her own shaven pussy to her new Master as she returned to her standing pose.

Seeing three of the girls who had often occupied his dreams and fantasies, one more than the others, standing naked at attention for him was having an effect on Davis as he felt his erection straining against his pants.

"Kari, come sit on my lap." Davis then instructed as he looked at his long time crush.

"Yes Master, I shall obey..." Kari replied emotionlessly as she did as instructed, sitting in Davis' lap as he groaned at feeling her naked body pressed closely to him.

Reaching around and placing his hands on her waist, with Kari not acting at all to his touch as she mindlessly stared forward, Davis asked the question that had long been on his mind. "Kari, answer me truthfully, do you have any feelings for me?"

"Yes Master, I do have feelings for you... but I also have them for TK as well... and have been struggling to figure out who I like more..." Kari replied, while Davis growled lightly, annoyed that TK was still getting between him and Kari.

'But that's about to change.' Davis thought with a smirk as he then positioned Kari's head on his chest and told her. "Kari, listen to me. You have no romantic feeling for TK whatsoever, you only see him as a second brother, a really good friend, and nothing more."

"Yes, Master... TK is my friend, nothing more..." Kari replied in an emotionless tone.

"Now, how do you feel about me again?" Davis asked with a smirk.

"I love you, Master... I love you with all my heart..." Kari replied, before Davis coupled her chin in his hand and lifted her face, staring into her whited out eyes as he leaned in and kissed her, surprised a little when she mindlessly, but passionately kissed him back.

Davis continued to kiss Kari for some time, with his hands moving around her body, groping her breasts and giving her ass cheeks a squeeze, while Kari mindlessly continued to kiss him, her mind not even registering the actions of his hands, though her body reacted to Davis' touch, her nipples hardened and her pussy got wetter as the maroon haired boy's hand continued to roam across her body.

Davis meanwhile, felt himself get more turned on, and he wanted more from Kari.

He then picked her up and had her stand as he began to remove his clothing, a sight that might of caused the girls to blush had they any thought at all in their minds, before the naked Digidestined of Friendship and Courage laid down on Kari's bed, his eight-inch cock pointed in the air, as he looked at Kari with a smile and look of desire.

"Kari, mount me." He commanded, eagerly waiting for the brunette to join him.

"Yes, Master... I shall obey..." Kari responded blankly as she moved onto the bed, her legs on either side of Davis, where her pussy hovered slightly above his waiting cock.

And with Kari in position, Davis then placed his hands on her hips and slowly lowered Kari down onto him, groaning as he felt her tight folds wrap around his cock, while Kari continued to stare forward with a blank look, not even reacting when her virginity was taken from her, before Davis began to move her up and down on his cock, filling her body with pleasure.

"Kari, you... you are so tight...!" Davis groaned out, continuing to guide Kari up and down his member, feeling great amounts of pleasure.

But seeing that, due to her entranced state, Kari was not responding, Davis then groaned out. "Moan for me Kari... tell me how good I am..."

Instantly Kari responded, moaning loudly as she said in a lustful voice. "Master, you are so deep inside of me... it feels wonderful... I love it...!"

"Glad to hear it..." Davis groaned in reply, glad to know Kari was receiving pleasure as he continued to make love to her.

But after a little while, Kari's moans got louder and louder, turning into cries of pleasure and comments on how wonderful a Master he was, making Davis slightly worried about Kari's neighbors hearing, before he quickly groaned out. "Stop moaning, Kari..."

Instantly, Kari stopped and stared forward, while her body continued to ride his cock, feeling it go deep in her pussy, which continued to clamp around the Motomiya's manhood.

Sighing for a second, while still enjoying Kari's wonderful body as she rode him, Davis looked over to see Rika and Zoe still standing mindlessly at attention, awaiting orders, before an idea hit him.

"Rika... Zoe... until I call your names again... I... I want you both to masturbate... and tell me what you think of me..." Davis groaned out, his hands moving to grip Kari's ass cheeks to get a better grip as she continued to ride him.

"Yes Master..." Rika and Zoe replied, following Davis' command as both moved their hands to their vaginas and began to pleasure themselves, moaning Davis' name softly as their fingers slid inside their pussies.

"Master... you are so hot... Kari is luck to be pleasing you right now..." Rika then said in her mindless tone, while her cheeks turned slightly red from the pleasure she was giving herself.

"I would love to be in her place, Master..." Zoe added in the same tone as she and Rika continued to masturbate, while Davis smirked as he felt his ego inflate slightly.

It felt like hours before Davis felt his climax approaching as he continued to guide Kari up and down on his shaft.

And after several more thrusts, the maroon haired boy groaned out. "Kari... when I cum... you cum with me..."

"Yes... yes, Master..." Kari replied mindlessly, before Davis let out a loud groan as he came, filling the brunette with his seed, while Kari's body spasmed slightly, her folds wrapping around his cock tightly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, while her body milked him off his seed.

Davis then took a moment to catch his breath, bringing Kari close to him as her head and body rested against his chest, a blank, but satisfied smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Kari." Davis said once he caught his breath, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head up as he kissed her, while Kari mindlessly returned it.

Once he broke the kiss, Davis looked over to see Rika and Zoe still fingering their pussies, deciding to have some 'fun' with them as he turned his attention over to Kari and instructed. "Now stand up and wait for my next command while I have some fun with Rika and Zoe."

"Yes Master... I shall obey..." Kari responded as she got off of Davis, causing the maroon haired boy to groan slightly as he felt her come off of his cock, before the entranced Digidestined of Light walked next to Zoe and turned to face Davis, staring ahead blankly as she stood at attention.

With Kari in place, Davis then looked over at Rika, seeing the redhead still mindlessly pleasuring herself as he felt his energy returning to him, before he commanded. "Rika, come closer and stand at attention."

"Yes Master..." Rika replied as she stopped fingering herself and walked towards the bed, stopping just in front of it.

The Digidestined of Miracles took a moment to admire Rika's body, one fit for a model, before he stood up and approached her, placing his right hand on her side, while placing his left on the back of her head, enjoying the feel of her hair as Davis pulled her into a kiss, which Rika, just as Kari had done, returned with the same mindlessness and passion as the entranced Digidestined of Light had.

As Davis continued to make out with his entranced slave, he moved his right hand up her body before gently massaging her left breast, breaking the kiss as he looked into her whited out eyes, while Rika kept a blank look on her face, though a slight blush appeared on her cheeks and Davis caressed her breast and pinched her nipple.

Then, feeling bold, Davis moved his other hand down Rika's back, before giving her ass cheek a squeeze, smirking at the fact that Rika did not react at all, lest he expected to get slapped.

The maroon haired boy then slid his left middle and index finger into Rika's tight passage, smirking at the feel of it as he moved his fingers in and out, where he then asked. "Rika, do you like it when I do this?"

"Yes Master... I like it alot..." Rika replied in a distant tone, causing Davis to smirk at the idea that Rika had an interest like this, before his eyes widened as Rika continued, saying. "I've fantasized about you doing this to me..."

Davis stopped his ministrations as he looked at Rika surprised, before asking curiously. "You've fantasized about me?"

"Yes Master... I have a crush on you..." Rika mindlessly replied, surprising Davis more at hearing that the usually stand-offish tomboy had a thing for him, before a smirk appeared on the maroon haired Digidestined's face, now knowing that she was going to enjoy this as much as he was.

"Lie on your back on the bed and spread your legs." Davis then instructed as he removed his hands and moved to the side.

"Yes Master..." Rika said obediently, following her commands as she moved to the bed and laid down on her back, spreading her legs and giving her Master a good view of her glistening wet pussy, where Davis felt his manhood harden at seeing both Rika's naked body and her submitting to him.

But deciding not to just stare at her, Davis, desiring the redhead, then moved so that he was on top of Rika, before leaning in and kissing her again, which Rika mindlessly returned, before breaking the kiss as he began to kiss down her neck, going further down and gently kissing her left breast, sucking on her harden nipple, before moving on to the right for a little bit, while Rika continued to stare mindlessly at the ceiling, though a small smile began to form on her face.

Eventually, after giving each breast the attention he believed they deserved, Davis continued to kiss down Rika's body, lightly kissing her tone stomach, before getting eye leveled with her wet fold.

"Tell me when you're close." Davis told Rika, before he began to lick her pussy, to which Rika remained still and silent, the only indication that she was enjoying her Master's actions was that her smile grew slightly.

After what seemed like an hour or so, with Davis enjoying Rika's taste, the entranced redhead said in a distant voice. "Master... I am close..."

"Then cum for me." Davis said in reply as he removed his tongue from her pussy, just before Rika's body shook as she came, before Davis licked her pussy clean.

Once he was satisfied with that, Davis got another idea, smirking a little as he then instructed. "Now Rika, get on all fours and present your ass to me."

"Yes Master, as you command..." Rika replied, doing as she was told, with her tight ass presented to her Master as the redhead looked at the headboard with a blank look.

The maroon haired Digidestined then placed his hands on Rika's ass cheeks, spreading them slightly, before he thrust his cock into her passage, groaning at how tight she was, while Rika's blank smile merely grew.

"Man, you're tight, Rika..." Davis groaned as he began to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass, while his right hand reached around and gently massaged the redhead's breast, increasing her pleasure, though she remained silent

Davis continued to fuck his slave's ass for a while, before he began to thrust harder and harder, eventually letting out a loud groan as he came inside of Rika, who moaned a little as she had her climax, cumming on the sheets beneath her, before her body gave in as she collapsed, while Davis remained in place, catching his breath as he rested slightly on her back.

"Did you enjoy that, my sexy vixen?" Davis then asked, smirking at the nickname he gave her.

"Yes Master... I liked it a lot... I'd like more..." Rika replied with a blank smile and a distant tone, making Davis chuckle at Rika's reply, before he gave the Tamer a kiss on the cheek as he pulled out of her.

"Maybe later." He said, before commanding. "But for now go, stand next to Kari."

"Yes Master..." Rika replied as she got off the bed and walked next to the entranced brunette, who still stood in place at attention, while Zoe was still fingering herself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed now, Davis looked at Zoe and said. "Now Zoe, come here and sit in my lap."

"As you command Master..." Zoe responded with the same mindless tone Davis was getting used to, before the sexy blonde stopped fingering herself, moving towards her Master as she turned around and sat in his lap with her back to him, causing the Motomiya's cock to press against her ass.

Davis then reached around with his right hand and tilted Zoe's head back, before giving the blonde Warrior of Wind a passionate kiss, one that she, just like Kari and Rika, mindlessly and passionately returned.

Breaking from her lip, Davis then placed his hands on her hips and lifted Zoe so that she was just above his cock, before lowering her gently, groaning at feeling her tight folds wrap around his cock.

But before going further and having fun with his blonde haired slave, Davis looked over at Kari and Rika, who were standing at attention, side by side, as a smirk came across his face when an idea came to mind.

"Kari, Rika, I want you both to make out with each other while Zoe pleasures me." The maroon haired boy instructed, before turning to the enslaved blonde and telling her. "Zoe, ride my cock, enjoy the pleasure, but do not cum until I do."

"Yes Master..." Kari, Rika, and Zoe mindlessly replied as one, before Zoe obeyed and began to ride his cock, causing Davis to groan at her tightness, while his right hand moved up and began to massage her left breast, rubbing around her breast and feeling her nipples were getting hard from the pleasure.

Meanwhile, as Davis continued to groan, enjoying the tightness of Zoe's pussy as she continued to mindlessly move up and down his member, Davis watched on as Kari and Rika both turned to each other, before embracing with other, with Kari's arms around Rika's waist and Rika's around her's, as the two kissed each other passionately, pressing their naked bodies close to one another.

Their actions then increased as Kari's hands moved up and began to massage Rika's breasts, while the redhead's hands moved down Kari's back as they gripped her ass cheeks.

The scene turned even more erotic as Rika's right hand moved around Kari, while Kari's right hand moved down, as both entranced girls began to finger the other's pussy.

Davis felt like he was in paradise, between Zoe mindlessly riding his cock, and the erotic scene of Kari and Rika making out in front of him, the maroon haired boy felt that things couldn't get any better.

Though after a while, Davis noticed Zoe increasing her pace, her body desperate for release, while Davis himself felt his climax approaching.

Eventually, feeling like he was close enough, the maroon haired boy simply groaned out. "Zoe, cum... cum now!"

Not only did Zoe cum all over his cock, her folds clamping around his cock, causing him to cum inside of her, but so too did Kari and Rika, unable to take any more of their pleasure together as both entranced girls climaxed, cumming all over the other's fingers.

After catching his breath again, Davis lifted Zoe off of him as he looked at all his slave and said with a smirk. "Hope you girls are ready for a long night."

-Later-

After getting cleaned up and redressing, Davis was sitting on Kari's couch, just wearing his boxers, while all three girls had put on clothing as per their Master's wishes.

All three girls were in bikinis, with Kari wearing a white one that was tied in the front on top, while the bottoms were tied on the side.

Rika meanwhile, was wearing a black version of Kari's bikini, though the top barely contained her breasts, while the bottoms were more like a thong, showing off her ass cheeks.

Finally, Zoe was wearing a purple bikini, with the top wrapped around a gold circle at the center and straps that went over her shoulders.

Currently, Kari was sitting in Davis' lap, making out with her Master as Davis massaged her breasts through her bikini top, while Rika mindlessly and seductively danced in front of them, a blank though seductive smile was on her face as her hips moved, while her hands sensually moved across her body.

Zoe, meanwhile, walked back into the room from the kitchen with a bowl of grapes as she approached her Master and said. "Here are the grapes you ordered, my Master..."

Breaking from his kiss with Kari, Davis smiled at Zoe and replied. "Thank you Zoe, now hand them to Kari and massage my shoulders."

"Yes Master... as you command..." Zoe said, handing Kari the bowl, before she walked around the couch and began to gently massage the maroon haired boy's shoulders, while Kari began to feed her Master the grapes as Davis leaned back against the couch with a smile on his face.

However, the moment was ruined when Davis heard Kari's cellphone, which was on the table next to the couch, ring, causing him to pick it up and see through the caller ID that Sora Takenouchi was the one trying to call.

Davis smiled at this, before he handed the phone to Kari and instructed. "Answer it, but act normal."

Kari nodded her head as she took the phone and did as her Master had told her, starting off by saying. "Hey Sora, how are you?... Yeah, we're having fun..."

Kari continued taking to Sora, acting completely normal as Davis played with her breasts through her top.

Eventually though, Davis got curious, and a little worried, when Kari said. "Alright Sora, we'll see you in a little bit."

"Sora's coming over... How long?" Davis asked as Kari hung up the phone.

"She said she would be here in ten minutes, Master... She wants to talk to me..." Kari replied, her personality returning to its mindless and obedient state, as Davis thought for a moment, before a smirk spread across his face.

"This will be fun." Davis said as he lifted Kari off of him and headed back into the bedroom, returning with the Mesmerizer in hand.

-Several minutes later-

Standing in the elevator going up to Kari's apartment was the Digidestined of Love, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans that clung nicely to her body, with an orange tank top, showing off of her D-cup breasts, stopping just over her well tone stomach.

Despite her phone call with Kari, Sora found herself getting slightly worried about how their conversation would go, and hoped that with Rika and Zoe there, any tension could be avoided.

Several months ago, she and Matt had ended their relationship, finding that they were better friends than lovers, leaving Sora free to go after whoever her heart desired.

However, instead of Tai being the one she thought of, it was Davis who had occupied her thoughts and dreams, seeing him mature physically and mentally made her fall for him, leaving the orange haired girl with a great desire to ask the Digidestined of Miracles on a date.

But Sora knew how Kari felt about Davis, and that the brunette was torn between him and TK, leaving her wondering if Kari would be ok if she dated Davis, leaving her free to share her feeling with TK, or if their talk would drive Kari to quickly ask Davis out herself, afraid to lose him.

Arrive outside of Kari's apartment; the Digidestined of Love took a moment to steel herself, before knocking on the door. When it opened, however, Sora saw a flash of light and knew no more.

Davis, meanwhile, smirked as he saw Sora standing in front of him at attention with her eyes whited out and a blank look on her face, before Davis focused on what he had planned for the Digidestined of Love and instructed. "Now follow me, my new pet."

"Yes Master..." Sora responded with an emotionless tone as she followed Davis into the apartment and into the bedroom, where Kari, Rika, and Zoe all stood at attention naked as they awaited their next orders.

Once inside, Sora took a spot beside Zoe, standing at attention with the rest of the brainwashed girls, while Davis took a moment to examine Sora's form.

"You are quite beautiful." Davis commented, cupping Sora's chin as he stared into her empty eyes, while she mindlessly stared and smiled at her Master.

"But I think you would look better naked, like Kari and the others. So strip for me Sora, let me see that sexy body of yours'." The Motomiya then said, causing Sora to nod in reply as she followed the words of the Digidestined of Miracles.

"Yes Master... I obey..." Sora replied, before reaching down and lifting her shirt over her body, giving Davis a nice few of her red silk bra and her nice sized breasts, as she threw her shirt to the side, which was soon followed by the bra.

The entranced orange haired girl then unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, revealing her matching thong, before discarding both articles of clothing, revealing her shaven pussy and tight ass, as she then stood back at attention, awaiting her Master's next orders.

Upon seeing Sora naked, Davis smiled, while feeling his manhood harden, rubbing against the fabric of his underwear, causing him to slip off his boxers, leaving him naked before Sora and the others.

Curious though, Davis turned his attention on Sora as he asked, referring to her seeing him naked. "Tell me honestly, what do you think?"

"Very sexy... Your cock... so big... Seeing it makes my body hot..." Sora replied, which surprised Davis a little at her words, but then smiled at hearing them, feeling his ego get the better of him.

Davis then stretched out his hand and said with a smirk. "Then come to me Sora."

"Yes Master..." Sora responded as she walked close to her Master, while Davis wrapped his arm around her waist, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his body, as his other hand came up and gently massaged the entranced girl's breast.

"Now, tell me what you wanted to talk to Kari about." Davis then instructed, curious to see what was on the orange haired girl's mind.

"I wanted to ask her if she would be alright if I asked you out..." Sora replied with a blank smile, causing Davis to stop rubbing her breast as he looked at her with his eye widened and a surprised look on his face.

"You... you wanted to ask me out? Why?" Davis asked, confused and curious.

"Because I have feelings for you... I used to just see you as a friend, but over the years I got to know you, you have become quite handsome and sexy..." Sora responded, causing Davis to blush at hearing one of the hottest girls he knew say they were attracted to him.

'How many of the girls actually like me?' Davis thought to himself as he looked at Kari and Rika, who had both said similar things, causing him to look at Zoe and almost wonder if he should ask her as well, but shrugged off the thought and focused on his newest pet.

"Alright then, Sora. Show me how much you want me." Davis instructed, before saying to the entranced Digidestined. "Start by giving me a blowjob."

"Yes Master... I shall obey..." Sora replied obediently as she got down on her knees, looking at her Master's cock for a moment, before her hand gently wrapped around it as she leaned in, giving the thick member a few licks then taking it in her mouth, causing Davis to groan as she began to bob her head up and down on it.

"Sora... Sora, that's it...!" Davis groaned at the feeling of Sora sucking him off, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to place his hands on the sides of Sora's head, guiding her mouth up and down his member.

As he enjoyed Sora's minstration, Davis looked over at Kari, Rika, and Zoe, before asking with a smirk. "Do you three like what you see?"

"Yes Master... I wish I was in Sora's place..." Kari replied absentmindedly.

"I want to suck on your cock as well, Master..." Rika then added with the same mindless voice as Kari.

"Same here... my Master..." Zoe added at the end, each of their words adding to Davis' already inflated ego and arousal.

After a long time, Davis felt his climax approaching as he looked down at Sora, who still mindlessly and eagerly sucked on his cock, before he said, a combination of a warning and a command. "I'm going to cum soon, Sora... Swallow it all..."

"Yes, Master..." Sora replied, taking her mouth off his cock for a moment, before wrapping it back around the member as she seemed to quicken her pace.

Eventually, Davis let out a loud groan as he came, while Sora obeyed her command, drinking all of his cum, before licking his cock clean as she then sat back on her knees and awaited her next order.

"Thanks Sora... that felt great..." Davis commented, satisfied from the actions of the brainwashed Digidestined, before looking at her with a sly smile as an idea for all the girls came to him.

"Now Sora, I want you to lie on your back on the bed so that you can be properly rewarded for serving your Master." The maroon haired boy then said as Sora nodded her head obediently.

"Whatever you say, my Master..." Sora replied in a mindless tone, following Davis' command as she got on the bed, lying on her back and staring blankly at the ceiling, while Davis took in Sora's naked form, noticing her pussy was getting wet and aroused.

Davis then looked at his three other slaves, commanding with a mischievous smirk. "Kari, Rika, Zoe, I want you three to pleasure Sora, make her cum for me."

"Yes Master... We hear and we will obey..." The entranced girls replied mindlessly, before Kari made her way to the bed, getting on her knees as she looked directly at Sora's pussy, plunging her tongue into the orange haired Digidestined's folds as she began to eagerly but slowly lick her pussy, much to Davis' amusement.

Rika and Zoe, meanwhile, got on the sides of Sora as each began to kiss and massage her breasts, causing the Digidestined of Love to gain a distant smile on her face.

As Kari, Rika and Zoe continued to pleasure Sora, Kari continuing to eat Sora out, while Rika and Zoe each rubbed around her breasts, licking her nipples, Davis sat at the end of the bed and watched, loving the combination of power he had over the girls, as well as the sight of their lesbian actions.

"How are you all feeling?" Davis then asked curiously, causing Kari, Rika and Zoe to stop their actions and face their Master, along with Sora, staring at him with blissful smiles, where the Digidestined of Light was first to speak.

"I feel so good, so happy to be your slave..." Kari replied contently.

"I feel great pleasure serving your every desire, Master..." Rika then added.

"It feels so go to obey you..." Zoe commented.

"My body still feels hot... So good to feel like this with you..." Sora finished, making Davis smirk at hearing all four girls loving the fact that they were his slaves, while the girls resumed their command of pleasuring Sora.

Eventually, Sora's body shook as she arched her back, cumming all over Kari's face, which the brunette merely licked the orange haired girl clean, before she, Rika, and Zoe all sat back and awaited their next command.

"Very nice, very sexy." Davis commented, the actions of Kari, Rika and Zoe all pleasuring Sora filling him with arousal and acted on his feelings as the maroon haired boy then turned his attention to his first three slaves and told them. "Kari, Rika, Zoe, stand back up and wait on the side of the bed."

"Yes Master..." The girls replied as they obeyed, while Davis crawled up the bed and on top of Sora, looking right into her whited out eyes, noticing her slightly heaving chest and flushed cheeks, telling she longed for him, to have him inside of her and to make love to her.

"Sora, in a moment I will kiss you, and when I do, all the passion for me that you have, and how aroused you are, you will act on it and have sex with me until we both cum. Do you understand?" Davis asked with a smirk as Sora nodded her head.

"Yes Master..." Sora replied, before Davis leaned in and kissed her, soon met with a very passionate kiss as Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body close to her's as the two began to make out passionately.

As Davis and Sora continued to kiss, feeling her desire for her Master and acting on his instructions, Sora concentrated as she moved her hips up, moaning in Davis' mouth as she felt her pussy rub close against Davis' cock.

Breaking the kiss, Davis looked at Sora with a smirk, while the orange haired girl gently began to kiss his muscular chest, before he said. "Beg for it, beg me to take you."

"Master, please take me... make love to me... let me know the pleasure I have only dreamed of..." Sora moaned in reply, before letting out a cry of pleasure as Davis rammed his cock into her waiting folds, groaning as he felt how tight and warm she was.

"You like this... don't you...?" Davis groaned out as he began to move his cock in and out of Sora's pussy, while the orange haired Digidestined's moaning and sighing of pleasure got louder.

"Yes, oh, yes... oh, Master, you are so deep... feels amazing...!" Sora moaned loudly, letting out more emotion as Davis continued his actions, not only thrusting in and out of Sora's pussy, but added to her pleasure as he pulled her up, into a sitting position, where he began to kiss and lick around her neck and breasts.

"So good... so big... bigger than Matt..." Sora then moaned out, adding to Davis' ego as he kissed her on the lips again, before moving them around to that he was lying on his back and Sora was on top, where the entranced Digidestined of Love began to ride his cock with eagerness and lust.

"So good... oh... it's so good..." Sora continued to moan as she rode Davis, lost in a haze of lust, pleasure, and obedience to her Master, all that mattered to her was her Master and the pleasure they shared as they continued having sex.

However, as much as Sora was enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing, her body, after another half hour began to move up and down more frantically, feeling her release coming, which Davis noticed as he smirked.

"Cum for me Sora, cum for me and submit yourself to me..." Davis groaned out, feeling his own climax coming as well.

"Yes, Master... Oh, yes Master...!" Sora moaned out lustfully before she let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, her pussy clamping tightly around Davis' cock and causing the maroon haired body to let out a groan as he came, filling Sora with his seed, before the entranced girl fell on his chest, sighing contently as her mind emptied of all thought once again, partly from the mind control, but the rest from her climax, wiping all thought from her head.

"I am yours', my Master..." Sora then said in a submissive and mindless tone.

"Glad to hear it." Davis said as he pat her head, while looking at the rest of his slaves, loving his life more than ever.

-Several hours later-

"... and wake." Davis said as he snapped his fingers, causing Kari, Rika, Zoe, and Sora to blink a few times as they returned to normal, before Kari looked at Davis with a bright smile and ran up to him, putting her arms around his neck as she said with delight. "Davis, I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by."

"Any time, Kari." Davis responded with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Kari, who sighed contently as feeling his muscular arm around her.

'Lucky.' Rika, Sora, and Zoe all thought, each wishing that they were in Kari's place, all desiring to have Davis' arms wrapped around their bodies.

Davis mentally smirked however, as each of the girls didn't realize their own attires.

Kari was only wearing her t-shirt and her panties, allowing Davis to feel her near naked body close to him, while Rika and Sora, almost fully dressed, did not have their shirts on, allowing Davis to see their bra clad breasts on full display.

Finally, Zoe only had her shirt and panties on, allowing Davis to get a nice view of her slender and sexy legs.

Davis, after having some more fun with the girls, added some last minute commands to the girls' minds, ones that they would follow without even being aware of them, while giving them each various commands and triggers to make them his slaves again.

"Ok Kari, you don't need to hang on to him all day." Rika said, trying to act annoyed as she crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up, while feeling a slight blush as Davis looked at her with a smile.

"What, jealous?" Kari asked, teasing Rika with a smirk, while Rika just looked away, trying to act annoyed, but the blush never left her face.

"Both of you stop." Sora suddenly said, annoyed at their antics herself as she crossed her arms, while also feeling aroused when Davis looked her way.

Davis had brainwashed the girls to believe that he had only stopped by recently, while Sora had come to join in the party herself and not to have a talk to Kari.

The maroon haired boy then moved his hand up Kari's back, getting her attention as she looked up happily into his eyes as he asked. "So Kari, do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?"

"YES!" Kari all but yelled, her feelings for TK gone as she felt that Davis was her one and only, while the other three girls felt slightly jealous, partly thinking of ways to convince Kari to let them join in the fun.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Davis said to Kari, kissing her cheek, making her blush, before he smiled at the rest of them, each feeling happy and aroused by his smile as he said. "And I hope to see the rest of you soon."

Davis then left as the girls continued their night fun, though their conversations soon all focused on the maroon haired boy and Kari's date with him.

Eventually, Rika, Zoe, and Sora finished as they redressed and headed home themselves, while Kari returned to her room and laid down on her bed, on her stomach, her head resting in her hands as she smiled happily at a photo she had next to her bed of her and Davis.

"Oh Davis..." She sighed, hoping that he would soon ask her to be his girlfriend again, a thought that made her giddy, while she imagined what it would be like to marry the maroon haired boy.

'Davis' wife, Kari Motomiya... Miss Kari Motomiya... Miss Motomiya...' The brunette thought with a smile, imagining herself in a white gown going down the aisle to him.

Her thoughts then, however, turned to after the wedding, their honeymoon, her mind was soon filled with erotic thoughts, before she turned on her back, with her right hand sliding down her stomach and into her panties, while her left went under she shirt as she began to massage her breasts.

"Oh Davis..." Kari moaned as she closed her eyes, pleasuring herself as her thoughts turned more erotic, with the brunette imagining herself as Davis' sex slave, and loving every moment of it.

"Master, oh, Master... you are wonderful..." Kari then moaned, getting deeper in her lustful thoughts, while unbenounced to the Digidestined of Light, once they each got home, Rika, Zoe, and Sora were in similar positions, each pleasuring themselves as they thought of being Davis' slaves and him making love to them.

And with the Digidestined of Miracles, walking home with a big smile on his face, Davis looked at the Mesmerizer in his hand, thinking of all the possibilities he could do with it as many images came to mind.

The first was of Yolei, naked and on her knees, kissing his feet and she begs for forgiveness for how she treated him, before offering her body to him, while the next was of Mimi giving him a massage, pressing her wonderful naked body against him as she did.

He then thought of Rika again, this time with Jeri, both giving him a wonderful blowjob, trying to best the other in pleasuring him, before playing nicely and making out in front of him.

After that, he thought of Zoe using her Spirits, taking her Zephyrmon form, while making out with Ranamon, before inviting him to join in, before imagining Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi dressed as sexy school girls asking to be punished.

Finally, Davis thought of Nene, giving him a private performance naked, with the naked and brainwashes forms of Angie and Airu as her backup dancers, all performing for his entertainment.

Davis then thought of Gatomon, Renamon, and a few of the other female Digimon, thinking that Veemon would love the idea of having so many girls wanting him, before putting the Mesmerizer back in his pocket and smiled as he headed home, looking forward to his future and the excitement to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the evening, two weeks after he found the Mesmerizer, and Davis had a smile on his face as he walked down the hallway, dressed nicely, while Kari leaned against his right side, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder, while on his left, Sora was doing the same thing, both girls smiling contently at being so close to him.

Kari was wearing a shimmering white dress that showed off her amazing figure and breasts, while Sora wore a matching, strapless red dress, complimenting her wonderful tanned skin and showing off her cleavage.

With Davis guiding them, Kari and Sora had their talk, and the brunette suggested that the two go on a double date with the maroon haired boy, which Sora eagerly agreed to.

The Digidestined of Friendship and Courage then brought the two beautiful girls to a fancy restaurant for dinner, with the girls happily chatting with Davis, falling more and more for him, while smirking at seeing a few women look at them with jealousy for having such an attractive man escort them, while plenty of guys were glaring at Davis for having two hot and sexy girls around his arms.

As the trio reached the door to Kari's apartment, the brunette looked at Davis and said. "Thank you for such a wonderful night, Davis."

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" She then offered, continuing to smile and show warmth toward the Digidestined of Miracles.

"It would be rude of him not to walk me home though." Sora said in reply as she tightened her grip on Davis' arm, before the two girls glared at each other, each wanting Davis for themselves for the evening.

But Davis merely smiled, having other plans, as he then said. "Your Master commands."

Immediately, both Kari and Sora closed their eyes and stood at attention, before opening their eyes again, showing them to be whited out.

"Your slaves await your command, Master..." Kari and Sora then said, awaiting for Davis to tell them what to do, the Motomiya smirking to see his pets under his control again, before caressing their exposed skin, as he then instructed. "Now then, you will forget fighting over me. You both had planned for this ahead of time. You both want me, and are willing to share me. You both talked it over and came up with the idea of a threesome. Not only do you know it will get you closer to me, but you both want to do this to see what it is like to pleasure another woman. You want to kiss each other, caress and play with each other, not only opening up to new pleasures, but also getting pleasure at knowing that seeing you two in such positions would turn me on. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master... we understand and we obey..." Kari and Sora replied, causing Davis to smirk as he snapped his fingers, causing the effects of Davis'words to kick in as the two female Digidestined then blinked their eyes, returning to normal, before they both smirked at each other, both taking Davis by the hand and led the maroon haired boy into the apartment, making certain to lock the door behind them.

Once inside, Kari pushed Davis onto the couch, looking at him with desire, before saying with a smirk. "I think we could use some music to get into the mood."

Kari then picked up the remote for her stereo, pointing it at the device and hit a button, causing some slow beat music to play, while Sora nodded her head as she commented. "I like your choice."

"I think we both have made fine choices." Kari replied, giving Davis another lustful smile, before the girls then began to sway their hips to the beat, moving their hands over their bodies sensually as they smiled at Davis, before Kari removed the straps of her dress from her arms, while Sora reached behind her back and unzipped outfit, allowing them to pool down their bodies, leaving both in their bras and panties, Sora having a matching red silk set, while Kari was wearing a black bra and matching panties that had a dark red trim around them.

And while Davis was a little surprised at Kari's choice of underwear, the sight of her near naked body still aroused him.

Kari and Sora then continued their dance, moving around so that Davis could see every angle of their near naked bodies, before both then turned to each other, smirking at what was about to happen, as the leaned forward and kissed the other on the lips passionately, both finding it rather enjoyable and encouraged both to continue.

And from the corner of their perception, seeing Davis was watching and enjoying them kissing was an even bigger turn on, encouraging Kari to not only continue, but also to increase her actions, remaining in her kiss with Sora, while the brunette moved her arms around to Sora's back, rubbing it, as well as the strap to her bra, before unclipping it and causing the bra to fall to the floor.

Smirking at the brunette's boldness, Sora parted from Kari's lips and decided to return the favor, reaching behind the Digidestined of Light's back and unclipping her bra, letting it fall to the ground and leaving both girls with only their panties on.

"Your breasts look so nice and firm, Kari." Sora said as she reached up with her right hand and gently massaged Kari's breast, using her other hand to keep the brunette close as she started to moan lightly from the sensations she felt.

"And yours are... are magnificent..." Kari moaned with a smirk, mimicking Sora as she reached up and massaged Sora's breasts, causing both girls to moan, while Davis smirked at the sexy show, feeling his member growing in his pants.

For a few more minutes, Davis remained on the couch, enjoying the sight of Kari and Sora making out, smirking as the girls not only continued to kiss one another, while rubbing their breasts with their hands and against the other's, but he also enjoyed the sight as both girls helped the other out of their panties, leaving both standing naked.

But as much as Kari and Sora were enjoying their erotic actions, greatly desiring Davis, with one final kiss, the pair then turned to Davis with seductive smiles, walking to either side of him as they sat next to him, with Kari placing her right hand behind his head as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, while Sora kissed his neck, using her hand to caress his muscular chest through his buttoned shirt, unbuttoning it in the process.

"Davis..." Kari panted as she stared deeply into Davis' eyes, where he could see her desire.

"After all that fun with Sora, it's made me so hot for you." The Digidestined of Light purred, moving her right hand down and began to rub the bulge forming in Davis' pants.

And following in Kari's stead in seducing their lover, Sora then placed her left hand on Davis' chin, turning him towards her before she kissed him passionately, then adding with her own purr. "We're both hot for you, so let's have some real fun."

"Now who am I to say no to such beautiful and enchanting girls like you?" Davis asked with a smile, one that cause Kari and Sora to smile happily, their hearts warming at Davis' complimenting words, while their pussies got a little wet at knowing that soon both would be in the midst of making love to the Digidestined of Miracles.

Letting Davis stand, Kari and Sora quickly helped him remove the rest of his clothing, each gaining lustful smiles at seeing his naked body and his erection, before Davis placed his arms around their waists, guiding them into Kari's bedroom for some more fun, where the girls took control of the situation again as they pushed Davis down onto the bed, climbing on top of the maroon haired boy, looked down at him with longing expressions, before both continued to kiss him, Kari kissing his lips and Sora his muscular chest, causing Davis to groan a little within Kari's mouth.

And as much as Davis and Kari were enjoying their kiss, Davis suddenly pulled back, groaning loudly at the sensation he felt between his legs, causing him and the Digidestined of Light to see Sora had kissed her way down Davis' body and was now licking around the tip, licking up the pre-cum in the process.

"Oh... Sora..." Davis groaned, closing his eyes and falling back, allowing Sora to continue her actions, while Kari gave the orange haired girl a fake pout.

"No fair. I want to make Davis feel good as well." Kari said, wanting to be the one giving Davis greater pleasure, her words caused Sora to stop and looked at her with a smile as she commented. "He's big enough to share."

Kari smiled at Sora's words, before sliding down the bed until she was right next to Sora, where the brunette then licked her lips in lust, before gently tracing her tongue around the tip of Davis' cock, loving the taste and the sounds of Davis moaning.

"Kari, that's... that's it..." Davis called, continuing to groan at the pleasure he felt, which made Kari smile and encouraged her to continue.

"Go nice and slow, Kari. You want to prolong his pleasure." Sora said with a smile, before she leaned in and began to lick the shaft of Davis' cock, adding to his pleasure.

Through his groans, Davis looked down and smiled at the sight of the two girls pleasuring him, taking turns to suck on his member, each eager to taste his cum, finding themselves addicted to its taste and wanting more.

And after another ten minutes, Davis' groans increased, while he felt he was unable to hold back his pleasure.

"Kari... Sora, I... I cannot hold it... gonna... gonna cum...!" Davis groaned in warning, which caused Sora to backing aside, allowing Kari to take Davis' manhood in her mouth, before the Digidestined of Love assisted Kari, gently placing her right hand on the back of the brunette's head and slowly pushing down, making Kari take a few more inches into her mouth.

"Just like that, Kari." Sora instructed, keeping her hold on Kari's head, but made sure the Digidestined of Light could move it up and down.

"Keep sucking. And make sure to breathe through your nose." The orange haired girl then said, before smiling as she saw Kari pick up on her pace, causing Sora to release her hold on Kari's head and move down herself, licking around Davis' balls.

The girls actions finally sent Davis over the edge, causing him to groan loudly as he came, with Kari eagerly drinking his cum and loving the taste of it.

Once she finished, Kari removed her mouth from her lover's cock, licking her lips as she moaned out. "It tastes so good..."

And before Kari could react, the brunette was then taken off guard when Sora put her hand behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring her mouth, before pulling back with a smirk as she said with a sly smile. "Yes, he does taste good."

Looking back at Davis, Kari and Sora felt their bodies heat up more at seeing his still erect member, causing Kari to move so that she was above Davis, her pussy just inches away from his cock, while Davis smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

"You ready?" Davis asked, moving up a little so Kari could feel his manhood rubbing around her lower lips.

"Please Davis, take me, make love to me..." Kari begged in her arousal, her hands moving to massage her own breasts to try and alleviate some of the heat she felt.

"Anything for you, my sexy kitty, Kari." Davis said, before slowly lowering her onto his shaft, groaning from how tight she was, while Kari moaned loudly at feeling Davis inside of her.

"Oh Davis... Oh... so good... so deep...!" Kari moaned as she began to move her own body up and down, moaning each time she felt his cock inside of her.

"And you are so tight..." Davis groaned in reply, before commenting. "You are amazing... I... I love you, Kari..."

"And I love you... Davis, oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned back, continuing to feel nothing but pleasure as she and Davis continued making love.

Davis then felt something on his chest, causing him to look to see Sora sitting on his chest, her glistening wet pussy near his face, as she said. "Don't forget about me, stud."

"How could I?" Davis replied with a slyness in his voice, moving his tongue out and was about to move it into Sora's folds, but stopped.

"And don't forget that I love you as well." He told Sora, which made her smile, before saying. "Then show me that love and make me feel like Kari..."

"Gladly." Davis said in reply, before he put his hands on her hips and started to lick her folds, causing Sora to moan loudly, her body and her mind registering nothing but pleasure.

"Yes, Davis... Yes! Right there... oh, Davis...!" Sora moaned in ecstasy, loving every second of passion she felt, before Sora's moans were then silenced when Kari's lips came crashing into hers', both girls moaning in the kiss while their hands explored one another, increasing to their pleasure, while both could feel the effort and love Davis was putting in to make sure both were happy.

The trio continued their love making for a while, With Kari getting lost in the pleasure as she rode Davis, and Sora moaning loudly as his tongue explored her folds.

"Davis... Davis... I'm... I'm so close..." Kari moaned out, while Sora added with a moan. "Me... me too... oh... Davis... Davis...!"

From hearing Kari and Sora's moans, Davis merely increased his pace, thrusting faster, his member pushing deeper into Kari's pussy, while paying attention to Sora's moaning, licking at her pussy and hitting spots that seemed to stimulate the Digidestined of Love that much more.

And unable to hold back, Sora then let out a cry of pleasure as she came all over Davis' face, wich he then removed from Sora's pussy and licked her clean, then focusing on making Kari climax.

"Davis!" Kari cried out, arching her back a moment later and cumming all over Davis' cock, her folds clamping down on his shaft, causing him to groan as he came inside the brunette, filling her with his seed.

Once all three caught their breaths, each basking in the glow of their orgasms, Kari let out a moan as she said with a content sigh. "Davis, you were wonderful..."

Kari then smiled slyly as she then said with purr. "And you're still so hard..."

"My turn then." Sora said with a smile, causing Davis to smirk as an idea came to mind.

"How about you girls let me up and we can put you into different positions?" Davis suggested, getting nods from Kari and Sora as they got off of Davis, with Kari moaning, a little upset at feeling his cock leave her pussy, but knew that after Davis had satisfied Sora, there would be more time for them to engage in their love.

Davis then stood up and placed his hands on Kari's hips, gently lying her down on the bed, before giving Sora a nod, who understood what Davis had in mind as she climbed on top of the brunette, smiling down at her as they waited to see what their lover had planned next.

And after Sora moaned as she felt Davis place his hands on her hips, the Digidestined of Love cried out in pure ecstasy as she felt Davis push his member all the way inside of her vagina.

"Oh Davis! Oh... you are so good... Oh, yes... keep doing that...!" Sora moaned as Davis slowly pumped his cock in and out of her tight folds, causing the orange haired girl to rock her body in sync with his thrusts.

Feeling the urge to please Sora as she pleased her, Kari leaned her head forward as she began to lightly kiss and suck on Sora's breasts, causing her moans to increase, before the brunette slid her hands around Sora's back, caressing her skin, and gently squeezed her ass cheeks, before inserting her left index and middle fingers into her passage, making Sora cry out in pleasure as Kari moved her fingers in sync with Davis' thrusts.

"So good... so good...!" Sora kept repeating through her moans, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving, from her Master and the brunette, pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before, while Davis smiled at seeing Kari helping in pleasing the Digidestined of Love.

But after what felt like an eternity for Sora, the pleasure and lust clouding her mind, the Digidestined of Love began to thrust harder against Davis' cock, moaning out. "Davis... I'm... I'm so close...!"

"Same here, Sora..." Davis groaned in reply, before telling her. "I'm gonna... gonna cum soon, so get ready..."

From Davis' words, Sora nodded, continuing to moan at the pleasure of Davis and Kari making love to her, before her moans were silenced as Kari moved up from Sora's breasts, to her head and engaged the Digidestined of Love in a deep and longing kiss, the brunette pushing her tongue into Sora's mouth as she kissed her, not only filling Sora with warmth and arousal, but seeing the pair once again locked in another kiss pushed Davis to his limit, causing him to hold Sora's hips tightly as he let out a loud groan and had his climax, cumming inside of the orange haired girl.

And in response to his release, Sora threw her head back as she cried with pleasure, arching her back as she came, her folds wrapping tightly around Davis' cock as it milked his seed into her.

Exhausted from all their love making, Sora collapsed on to Kari, who smiled at seeing the satisfied form of her friend, gently positioning Sora to a more comfortable position as she allowed the Digidestined of Love to rest on her chest, using her breasts as a pair of pillows.

After a moment, the pair then split, with Sora rolling to Kari's right side, as the two smiled lovingly at Davis, who smiled back as he lay down between them,where the two girls then wrapped their arms around his body, their hands lightly caressing his chest as they gave him gentle and loving kisses.

"I love you, Davis." Kari said with a smile, resting her head on his chest as she felt sleep finally take her, closing her eyes and snuggling close to his body.

"I love you as well." Sora then said, mimicking Kari as she fell asleep, her head only a few inches from Kari's as they slept, both moaning lightly as their recurring dreams of being Davis' sex slaves once again played in their minds.

"And I love you both." Davis replied gently, giving each a kiss on their forehead as they slept, causing both to sigh in their sleep and snuggle up closer with the Digidestined of Miracles.

-The Next Morning-

As the sun began to peek through the window, Davis started to stir, first looking down and smiling at seeing Kari's naked form still snuggled against him, before getting confused at seeing Sora was gone.

Turning his head slightly, the maroon haired boy got his answer and smiled at seeing Sora standing with her back to him, bending over, letting Davis get a great of her tight ass, something he would have to explore at a later date, as she tried to slip her panties back on, moaning lightly from how sore she felt.

"I think you look sexier without them." Davis then commented in a whisper with a small slyness in his voice, causing Sora to turn and face the Motomiya, where she saw him smiling at her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He then whispered, as not to wake Kari, finding that the way she slept reminded him of an affectionate kitten.

Sora meanwhile, smiled back, walking back over to the bed and leaning forwards, where she gave Davis a passionate and loving kiss, before whispering in his ear. "Good morning to you too, my sexy Motomiya. I had a wonderful night. I need to get going, but don't think for a moment that this was a one time thing. You can expect to see more of me, anytime you want."

"I'm looking forward to that little promise." Davis replied in a soft and sly voice, claiming Sora's lips in another kiss, one that made her melt into him, not wanting to leave.

But steeling herself, Sora broke the kiss, giving him a quick peck on his lips, before returning to getting dressed, while Davis watched on, smiling, as his hands caressed Kari's sleeping form, causing her to moan softly in her sleep.

"Davis... more..." Kari then moaned, which made him smile, realizing she was dreaming of him.

And as much as Davis wanted to wake Kari up and take her, Davis just didn't have it in him to disturb the brunette from her dreams and continued to embrace the Digidestined of Light, letting her rest upon his chest, smirking when he heard Kari lightly moan out. "Oh, Master..."

-Later-

Once he left Kari's, Davis went alone to the Digital World, to a forest area he and the others often used for training, though for the Motomiya, it was a place he could use to just relax and think.

Taking the Mesmerizer out of his pocket, Davis began to contemplate on who to use it on next, thinking of all the beautiful girls in his life.

And being Davis, he also considered using it on some of the girls to make them more loving towards the males of the group who also had romantic feelings for them.

However, before he could contemplate anymore ideas, Davis heard voices, familiar voices, yelling off to the side, causing him to pocket the device and head through the brushes.

Once through the brushes, making his way deeper into the forest, Davis was met with a strange sight, finding Yoshi from the DATS team, as well as the girls of the Fusion Fighters, Nene, Angie, Airu, and another girl that, while he recognize, he didn't know her name, all hanging by ropes in various positions, some upside down, others by their waists, all yelling at each other.

"Great job on the training course." Angie yelled at Airu, who shot back. "It's not my fault. I set the traps up perfectly."

"Yoshi must've springed the trap." The blonde then said, glaring at Yoshi, who glared back.

"I doubt that. I am an officer and a member of DATS. My training requires strength, agility and grace, so one of you is the lead foot around here." Yoshi yelled back.

Davis took a moment to check out each girl before making his entrance.

Yoshi, for starters, Davis knew as one of the officers of DATS.

She had short auburn coloured hair, dark red eyes, and was not in her officer's outfit, being off duty, and was instead dressed in a pair of light blue pants and a pink top, which, due to her position and gravity, was falling downward, revealing some of her tone stomach and the pink bra she wore underneath, revealing a nice pair of D-cup breasts.

Davis then looked over at Angie, recognizing her as Mikey Kudo's best friend, namely from her deep red hair that was tied into two spiky ponytails in the back, though a little surprised at her attire, wearing her own light blue pants and a light red shirt that had a V neck, allowing Davis to see up her large C-cup breasts from his angle, as well as her nicely shaped body.

Davis then turned his head to Nene, who was hanging by her waist, trying to stop the arguing, while Davis could not help but admire her beauty.

Not only was Nene a gorgeous idol, famous for her film work, singing and her skills as a Digimon General and Hunter, but from her brown hair, which was tied up at the back with a yellow hairband, along with her shining purple eyes and her clothing that consisted of a lavender top, which was tight enough that Davis could make out a nice pair of D-cup breasts, and a white skirt, which Davis blush to see Nene was wearing a pair of lavender coloured panties, as well her wonderful smooth legs.

Davis then looked over at Airu, who was still yelling at the others, and took a moment to examine her.

She had long blonde hair that was tied up into two pigtails on the sides on her head, which were now hanging upwards.

Her clothing consisted of a blue and white top, showing off her own pair of D-cups, that was covered by a pink jacket, while she too wore a skirt, which was pink in colour, but a shade darker than her jacket, as were her exposed panties and smooth legs.

Davis was always annoyed by her attitude, but had to admit she was quite beautiful.

Finally Davis looked at the last girl, finding her familiar but not sure from where.

She had orange coloured hair that was tied up at the back in a spread out ponytail, and blue eyes, while she wore a simple green top and a pair of shorts, which clung nicely to her figure showing off her own large C-cup breasts.

And while the girls were in a midst of arguing, she seemed to be the only one not trying to shift blame or point fingers.

After getting a good look at the girls, Davis decided to make his presence known as he then emerged from the bushes and said in a confused voice. "Um... hey guys."

The girls stopped arguing and looked at Davis, all smiling happily as Angie yelled. "Davis! Oh thank goodness, I thought we were going to be stuck up here all day!"

Angie then noticed the look Davis was giving her friend, before realizing that he didn't know her, as the red head quickly said. "Oh, this is our friend, Mizuki. From what Mikey told me, the way they met was when he, Shoutmon, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu and Daemon were taking a break from the DigiQuartz, they met her at the beach, where they learnt she was a treasure and Digimon Hunter, who needed some assistance in protecting a Plesiomon's Digi-egg from a Digimon called Dragomon."

"But in the end, I wasn't that helpful." Mizuki confessed, before explaining. "Dragomon managed to hypnotize me into trying to steal the Digi-Egg for him. Luckily Mikey managed to remind me why I became a treasure hunter and helped me fight Dragomon's mind control until Tagiru and Arresterdramon defeated him."

"But it is nice to finally meet you." Mizuki then said as she waved at Davis, blushing at the quick introduction, as well as being caught in such an embarrassing position by a cute boy.

All the while, Davis did not see the smile or blush on Nene's face, as the idol thought in her head. 'He's so handsome... '

"So um... why are you all...?" Davis then began to ask, before Angie interrupted him and said. "Say hanging around and I will knock you out."

Davis just put his hands up defensively, letting her know he wasn't going to say that, while Yoshi sighed and began to explain. "I brought them out here, minus our Digimon, to pass on some training I learned from DATS about surviving in the Digital World without having a Digimon for help. I asked Airu to set up traps as part of the excercise but..."

"Someone forgot where she put those traps!" Angie then added as she yelled at Airu, who growled back at her.

"My traps are just like me, perfect and strategic." The blonde commented, before stating. "So it's your own fault you got caught in one."

"Says the person caught in one of her own traps!" Angie snapped back, while the other girls sighed in annoyance as the two started arguing again.

'This is all almost too good to be true.' Davis thought in his head, seeing five beautiful girls practically presented to him like a gift dangling from a tree.

"Anyway..." Yoshi said loudly, getting the arguing to stop, before she looked at Davis and asked. "Davis, could you please cut us down from here?"

"No problem." Davis replied with a smile, while smirking in his head, as he reached into his pocket, which made the girls all smile, thinking that Davis was about to withdraw a swiss army knife or another sharp object in order to cut them down.

However, there was a flash of light and the girls soon stared at Davis with whited out eyes and blank looks on their faces, saying in unison with voices lacking any emotion. "We are ready to serve you, Master... command us and we will obey..."

"Glad to hear it." Davis said with a smirk as he went to gently bring each girl down from their predicament, looking forward to spending some quality time with them.

-Several hours Later-

Heading out of the Digital World and returning to the Real World, arriving in Hong Kong, Davis sighed as he sat on a couch in Nene's apartment, which was more like a luxury suite, due to her idol status, while he smirked at his current situation.

As he sat on the couch, the entranced forms of Airu and Angie were kneeling before him as they massaged his feet, Airu in her blue bra and panties, while Angie in her white.

Behind him, Mizuki mindlessly massaged his shoulders in a matching green bras and panties, gently massaging the knots in his back.

On his left, Yoshi sat still in her red bra and panties as Davis' arm was around her waist, staring ahead blankly, while Nene was in a similar position on his right, dressed in her lavender bra and panties while Davis reached around and gently massaged her breast.

"So how do you feel, my lovely slaves?" Davis then asked Nene and Yoshi, rubbing their rear ends and making both moan a little at his touch.

"Wonderful... Master... feels good obeying you..." Yoshi replied first, a light smile on her face.

"Your touch feels amazing... It makes me so happy to belong to you... my Master..." Nene added, her tone matching the slight warmth and distance of Yoshi's as she allowed Davis to continue his actions.

Thinking back to Kari, Rika, and Sora, Davis decided he had nothing to lose as he asked. "So, before today, what did you girls think of me?"

"I have to admit you are somewhat cute... You remind me of a younger, less hot headed Marcus..." Yoshi replied, speaking her mind.

"You are quite cute... just like Tagiru and Yuu..." Airu then said, before adding. "If you were not my Master, I would tie you up, trap you and not let you go until you submitted yourself as my subornite..."

Davis sweat dropped at hearing the last part of Airu's words, finding them to be a little creepy, before focusing on Angie, as he asked, hoping for a more comforting response. "And what about you, Angie?"

"While I find you cute... Master... my heart does belong to Mikey..." Angie replied, which Davis nodded his head in understanding.

He then looked up at Mizuki, who replied. "I only met you today... my Master... I do find you cute, but like Angie, I have feelings for Mikey..."

Nodding his head, Davis then said to her and Angie. "Alright you two, I want you to go into the guest room and... 'Get to know each other better', pleasure each other and memorize what makes each other feel good, knowing that Mikey would like the idea of you two pleasing him together."

"Yes Master... We hear and obey..." Angie and Mizuki said in unison, stopping their massages of Davis' feet and shoulders, before heading into the spare bedroom, closing it behind them as they began to kiss and explore each other's bodies.

With Angie and Mizuki gone, looking over at Nene, Davis then asked, expecting a similar answer. "And what do you think of me, my sexy idol?"

"I've had a crush on you from the moment I first saw you... my Master..." Nene replied, causing Davis' eyes to widen as she continued. "You're so hot... so handsome... you have a personality most girls would kill for to have in their man... I want you..."

After taking a moment to accept what Nene had told him, Davis smiled, where he then wrapped his arms around Nene, pulling her into his lap and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, one Nene mindlessly returned with the same passion.

Breaking the kiss, Davis then said to the three remaining girls. "Now my pets, come with me so that you can please me with your bodies."

"Yes, Master... We hear and we will obey..." Nene, Yoshi, and Airu said in unison as they followed Davis into Nene's bedroom.

Once inside, Davis removed his clothing while the three girls stood mindlessly at attention awaiting their next order, which came a moment later when their then Master said. "Now my slaves, remove your bras and panties."

"As you command, Master..." Nene, Airu, and Yoshi replied in unison, moving in sync as they reached behind them, unclipping their bras and letting them fall to the ground and giving their Master a nice view of their naked breasts, before they bent down and pulled their panties off their bodies, standing up and revealing their shaven and wet pussies, causing Davis to smirk.

"Nene, come to me." Davis then commanded with his hand outstretched, to which the entranced brunette obeyed, walking to him as he moved for her to sit in his lap, loving the feeling of her ass cheeks rubbing against his member as he lightly massaged her breasts.

"Now, my sexy pet, tell me, have you ever fantasized about me?" Davis asked Nene as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Yes Master... I fantasize about you often..." Nene replied, a light smile spreading across her face as Davis continued to massage her breasts.

"Tell me about your favorite one." Davis then instructed, turning Nene around so that her arms were around his neck, while his hands moved down to grope her ass cheeks.

"I'm on stage during one of my performances... dressed in my favorite red outfit... performing for the crowd... you and the others are in front cheering me on...I take your hand and bring you onto the stage with me... getting you into the act... and when the song is done and the show is over... I bring you back to my dressing room... for a private show..." Nene replied, her smile growing and a blush appearing on her face as her mind replayed the fantasy for her.

Davis, meanwhile, was both happy and surprised, for not only did Nene want him, she wanted to let everyone else know that he was her's.

He also smirked as he thought about the outfit she mentioned, which showed off her tone stomach, breasts, and her smooth arms and legs for all to see.

Davis then gave Nene another kiss, which she once again returned with the same passion, before he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her so that her pussy was just over his member.

"Well now, my hot idol, you're going to make love to me, and I know you'll enjoy every second of it. All the passion you feel for me will come out and you will please me to the best of your abilities, understand?" Davis asked, smirking as Nene nodded her head.

"I understand, Master..." Nene replied, moving her body down a little, her pussy rubbing close to Davis' member as she then said with a small longing in her voice. "Please make love to me... make me yours'..."

"Gladly." Davis replied, groaning slightly as he lowered Nene down onto his member, her tight folds clamping down on his cock as he slowly lifted her up and down, before her body started to move on its own, light moans leaving the entranced the Amano's lips at feeling the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Master, oh, Master...!" Nene moaned, responding to the pleasure she felt, causing her to act on it, wrapping her arms around Davis' neck, holding him close to her as she continued to move her pussy up and down his member.

"You feel amazing, Nene..." Davis groaned out, moving his left hand down her back as he squeezed her ass cheek, while his right hand went up her back, pressing her body closer as he kissed her, with Nene moaning into the kiss, allowing Davis' tongue to enter and explore it.

After Davis broke from the kiss, gazing at Nene, seeing the longing in her flushed face, despite her whited out eyes, the maroon haired Digidestined decided to switch things up a little, managing to push Nene onto her back, where Davis positioned himself on top of her, before pushing his cock in and out of her at a faster and harder pace.

"Master, it's so deep... Ah... so... so good...!" Nene moaned loudly, her mind empty of all thought except for the pleasure she was experiencing from her Master, wrapping her arms around his head as she pulled him closer, his face pressed against her breasts, causing Davis to smirk as he began to lick and suck on them, adding to the brunette idol's pleasure.

After a long time, Nene began to thrust her body against Davis at a quicker rate, her pleasure increasing, while her moans got louder as she then said. "I'm close... I'm so close, my Master..."

From Nene's moans and feeling her pussy clamping tighter around his cock, Davis could only groan and nod in reply, giving several more thrusts until he was unable to hold back his pleasure, groaning loudly as he had his climax and filled Nene with his seed.

"Master!" Nene all but screamed, arching her back into the couch as she had her orgasm, her sexual fluids releasing all over Davis' member, while her tight folds wrapped around his cock, adding to his pleasure.

Catching his breath, Davis pulled his cock out of the brunette, smirking at seeing the blissful but blank look on Nene's face, causing him to say. "Rest now, my lovely Nene, while I have some fun with the others."

"Yes... Master..." Nene replied through her panting, before Davis looked over and Airu and Yoshi, but specifically at the blonde.

"Airu, get on your hands and knees." Davis then commanded, wanting to have some authority over the bossy and obsessive girl.

"As you command..." Airu replied, before doing as she had been told, positioning herself on all fours, staring ahead blankly at her Master and the satisfied form of Nene.

Smirking at seeing Airu in such a submissive position, Davis then stood up, moved in front of her, looking down with his smirk growing, as he then said. "Now be a good girl and kiss my feet, and know that you love doing it."

"As you wish, my Master..." Airu replied, before moving her head down and gently kissing his right foot, gaining momentum with each kiss as she moaned lightly.

Smirking at seeing Airu continue to submit to him, but also hearing how troublesome she could be with the other Digimon Hunters, namely Nene's younger brother, Yuu Amano, Davis then decided to add some more commands to her as he said. "Form now on Airu, you will stop thinking of me being your subordinate, but instead want nothing more than to serve me. You long to obey me and do as I command, not matter when or what I ask you."

"Yes, Master... I will serve you... I love to obey..." Airu replied as a dreamy smile appeared on her face, accepting the mental commands, causing her to then ask. "How may I please you now, Master...?"

"Now you can clean my cock for me." Davis said in reply, smirking as Airu nodded her head with a blank look on her face as she said. "As you command Master..."

The entranced blonde then placed her right hand around Davis' member, before slowly placing her mouth around it, bobbing her head up and down as her tongue danced around his cock, causing Davis to groan at the feeling.

"That's it... that's a good girl... feel yourself becoming more and more obedient to me... falling more and more under my command..." Davis groaned out, placing his hands behind Airu's head as she felt her mind being filled with thoughts of serving and obeying the Momotiya in any way he desired.

But wanting more out of the blonde, Davis removed her from his cock, while Airu looked up with a blank smile as she awaited her next command, which came as Davis said. "Now my slave, stand, place your hands on the wall, and spread your legs out so that I can fuck you."

"Yes, my Master... your slave obeys..." Airu replied as she stood and took her position, her ass sticking out as she then added. "Please take your slave, Master... Use my body and mind as you desire..."

Davis smirked as he moved behind Airu, placing his hands on her hips, before ramming his cock into her waiting pussy, the blonde continuing to stare blankly forward as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship began to fuck her pussy.

"Airu, your pussy... feels good... nice and tight..." Davis groaned, while his right hand reached around and began to grope and massage the blonde's breast.

"Thank... thank you, Master... I'm glad my body is to your liking..." Airu said in reply, a blissful smile on her face as her Master continued to ram his cock into her tight folds.

Davis continued to fuck Airu for the next hour or so, loving the power he now had over the blonde, before he felt his climax approaching, causing him to groan out. "Airu... when I cum... you cum with me... and accept your... your role as my loving and devoted slave..."

"Yes... Master... I will... be happy to be your slave..." Airu replied, before Davis let out a loud groan, cumming inside of her, causing Airu to arch her back as she came, her folds clamping down on her Master's cock, milking his seed into her, and cementing his control over her.

Once he calmed down, Davis pulled his cock out of the blonde, before Airu turned and stood at attention, a blank smile on her face as she looked upon her Master and said. "I am your slave, my Master... Command me as you see fit..."

"For now, just wait by the bed while I have a little 'fun' with Yoshi." Davis replied.

"Whatever you say, Master..." Airu said, following Davis' words as she walked over to Nene's bed, taking a spot beside it, while the brunette continued to stare with a blank smile at the ceiling.

And with Airu and Nene handled for the time being, Davis then looked at his slave in the room as he called to her. "Come to me, Yoshi."

Doing as she was commanded, Yoshi stepped forward, standing before her Master, awaiting his next orders.

Curious, knowing Yoshi was older than him and was fairly sure she had some experience when it came to sex, Davis asked. "Yoshi, have you ever had sex before?"

Yoshi nodded in reply, before admitting. "Yes, Master... Marcus and I... we have been intimate..."

From Yoshi's reply, Davis smiled as an idea came to him.

"Alright then, Yoshi. I want you to pleasure me the way you like. Surprise me." The maroon haired boy commanded, which caused Yoshi to nod.

"As you command, Master..." The auburn haired woman then said in reply, before acting on Davis' orders, catching him off guard as she threw her arms around his neck, pushing him onto the bed and claimed his lips in a deep and longing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Yoshi remained on top of Davis, showing a great passion as she started to kiss around his neck and chest, making sure her body pressed and rubbed closely against his, making the Motomiya groan a little at Yoshi's actions, as well as feeling her hard nipples against his body, his manhood hardening at what he continued to experience.

Feeling her Master's cock starting to rub around her pussy, Yoshi stopped her kisses and started to move her body, Davis expecting her to give him a blowjob, but was caught off guard when Yoshi turned her body around, facing his member, but also positioned herself so her pussy was hovering above Davis' face, letting him see it dripping with her sexual fluids.

"Master, make me feel good and I will do the same..." Yoshi said, surprising Davis at his slave giving him orders.

But Yoshi showing some authority made Davis smile, respecting the auburn haired woman, where he then let his tongue out and started to run it across Yoshi's slit, licking at the sexual fluids already escaping.

"Oh Master..." Yoshi moaned, before moving her head down and wrapping her mouth around Davis' cock, licking and sucking on it as she vigorously moved her head up and down on it, causing the maroon haired boy to groan but continued to lick her, sliding his tongue into the auburn haired girl's tight folds and making her moan through her ministrations.

Davis continued to lick Yoshi out, while loving the skill she was showing as she continued to suck on him, reminding him of Sora when she would give him a blowjob, and knowing it would not be long before his release.

And after several more minutes of Davis and Yoshi pleasuring one another, Yoshi let out a loud moan as she climaxed, while Davis licked her pussy clean with a smirk, his ego inflated at the idea that he made such a skilled woman cum so easily.

A moment later, Davis then let out his own groan of pleasure, cumming into Yoshi's mouth as the auburn haired girl drank it all, before licking his cock clean.

"That felt really good..." Davis commented, looking down at Yoshi and smiling at her.

"Thank you, my Master..." Yoshi replied with a blank smile, before she crawled a little further onto the bed, shaking her ass slightly, before looking behind her and begging. "Please fuck my ass, Master... Please put that large, hard cock of yours' inside of me..."

Rising from the bed, Davis nodded as he got behind Yoshi, smirking as she began to moan a little as she felt his cock trace around her passage, before making her cry out as he grabbed her hips tightly and pushed his manhood inside her ass, filling both Master and slave with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh Master... so big... so good...!" Yoshi moaned as she rocked her body in sync with her Master's thrusts, her actions causing Davis to groan out. "Man... Yoshi... you're so tight..."

Davis then reached around with his left hand and massaged Yoshi's breast, causing her moans to get louder as she said. "Yes, Master... oh yes... You are amazing...!"

The pair continued fucking for a while after that, with Davis picking up the pace as he felt his climax approaching, where he soon groaned out. "Cum... cum with me Yoshi...!"

And after reaching his limit, Davis groaned loudly as he came, releasing his cum into Yoshi's ass, triggering her own climax and cumming, her sexual fluids spurting out, over her thighs and staining Nene's bed sheets, not that any of the girls cared.

Catching his breath once again, Davis removed his cock from Yoshi's ass, while the auburn haired girl moaned lightly, causing him to smirk at seeing the satisfied smile on her face as she remained in position.

Then remembering he had two more slaves to look into, Davis looked at his pets and instructed. "Yoshi, Airu, pleasure Nene until I get back, Nene, you cannot cum until I tell you to."

"As you command, Master... your slaves shall obey..." The three girls said mindlessly in reply, before Yoshi crawled until she was between the brunette idol's legs and began to lick at her pussy, while Airu got onto the bed and kissed Nene as her hands reached down to massage her breasts.

Smirking at the scene, Davis headed out of the bedroom and walked towards the guest room, thinking about what to do with his new slaves.

He would program Nene as he had done to Kari, Sora, Rika, and Zoe, filling her with dreams of serving and pleasing him, while Airu would be at his command whenever he wanted, leaving Yoshi, Angie, and Mizuki to go about their lives, at least until he gave them the command to serve him again.

Opening up the guest room door, Davis' smirk grew at the sight of Angie and Mizuki, both naked and in a sixty nine position, licking the other's pussy.

"You girls enjoying yourselves?" Davis then asked, causing the two to stop and moved so that they were kneeling on the bed, looking at their Master with blank, but blissful smiles as they replied. "Yes Master... we enjoy obeying your commands..."

"Good, now it's you turns to please me." Davis said with a smirk.

"Yes Master..." Angie and Mizuki replied, causing Davis to close the door behind him as he enjoyed his pets, loving every moment of his life, and looking forward to the next bit of fun and the next slave for his harem.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Davis sighed as he relaxed in a large jacuzzi pool inside the Nonaka residence in Shinjuku, his arms laying on the side of the pool as the lower half of his body was submerged, while leaving his chest dry.

But what made Davis smile was the two other occupants who stood up together, the water running down their sexy and naked bodies, one with her red hair flowing down her upper back, a look of pure lust in her amethyst eyes, while the other mirrored her companion's look with her brown eyes, as they asked with seductive purrs while their hands caressed their own breasts. "How may we please you, Master?"

Davis took a moment to think, before saying with a smile. "Rika, come pleasure me. Kari, you may pleasure yourself while you watch."

"As you desire, Master." Both girls said lustfully, as Kari moved to the side of the pool, sitting on the side, as her left hand traveled down her stomach as began to lightly finger her pussy, while her right hand massaged her right breast, causing the brunette to moan lightly as she watched her slave sister and Master with a lustful smirk on her face.

Rika, meanwhile, slowly walked through the water, towards Davis, swaying her hips as she did so, her eyes filled with excitement as a seductive smile graced her face, while her hands continued to caress her breasts.

Once she was close enough, the red haired Tamer then wrapped her arms around her Master's neck, pressing her body as close to his, before pressing her lips against him, moaning as she felt Davis' hands move down her back and squeeze her ass cheeks, while allowing his tongue to explore and dominate her mouth.

"Master... Rika..." Kari moaned out, continuing to pleasure herself as she gazed and smiled at the pair, before commenting. "You two look so sexy..."

Davis then broke the kiss, gave Kari a smile at hearing her comment, before turning back to Rika, kissing her neck and moving down above her chest, causing the redhead to moan deeply as she said in a tone of lust and longing. "Oh, Master... so good... you make me feel so good... so hot and horny for you..."

"Glad to hear it, my sexy vixen." Davis replied, causing Rika to moan at the nickname, before she felt herself get lifted out of the water, causing the Nonaka to open her eyes, where she saw that her Master was sitting on the edge of the pool, and her pussy was just inches away from his hardened member.

"Oh... take me Master... fuck your slave... use my body as you desire...!" Rika moaned, shifting slightly in Davis' grip as her lower lips caressed the tip of his cock.

Rika's submissiveness and her moans made Davis smile, before giving the red haired Tamer exactly what she desired, pulling her down, causing his manhood to enter her waiting pussy.

"Oh, Master...!" Rika let out, throwing her head back at the wonderful sensation of her Master inside of her again, before moving her body up and down, allowing Davis' member to move in and out of her.

The red haired Tamer's moans then increased as Davis moved his right hand up her body, caressing her skin as he did so, before gently massaging her right breast, pinching her nipple every now and then, making the Nonaka scream in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Yes... oh yes Master... play with me... I live to serve your desires...!" Rika moaned out in excitement and lust, quickening her pace as she bounced up and down on Davis' shaft, wanting to please her Master even more.

Focusing as best she could, continuing to move her body up and down Davis' manhood, Rika moved her head down, claiming her Master's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one Davis not only returned, but dominated as his tongue entered and explored Rika's mouth.

"Oh yes... right there... fuck her nice and hard Master..." Kari moaned out, her fingers moving at the same pace as Rika's thrusts, staring lustfully at the erotic scene in front of her.

'Wow, Kari's really getting into this.' Davis thought, somewhat surprised at how wild the seemingly innocent Digidestined of Light could get.

'And man, Rika is just a little sex kitten underneath that cold attitude.' He then thought as Rika melted under his touch, moaning with desire as her Master continued to make love to her, while Davis groaned at her pussy clamping around his manhood.

After a few more minutes of pleasure, Rika's pace quickened as she began panting, saying through her moans. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm so close..."

"Me... me too, Master... oh, so good..." Kari moaned, her fingers going deep inside of her, her release approaching.

"Then cum... cum with me, my pets...!" Davis groaned out with a smirk.

"Yes, Master... Yes, Master...!" Both girls cried out in unison, before arching their backs as they cried out in pleasure as they both climaxed, Rika's tight folds clamping down on Davis' cock, causing the Motomiya to let out a loud groan as he came inside of her, while Kari's body shook from her orgasm, her hips moving as though her Master's cock was inside of her as well.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis looked over at Kari, her hands behind her on the ground, helping to keep her up, as the brunette panted with the afterglow of her orgasm, before he looked Rika in the eyes, who smiled lovingly at her Master.

"Go over and clean Kari for me, put on a show." Davis then instructed, his words made Rika smile and nod as she obeyed, sliding herself off of Davis' cock, got back into the water and moved over to Kari, kissing the brunette while rubbing her right hand around Kari's womanhood, wiping up Kari's sexual fluids in the process.

After getting some of Kari's cum on her fingers, brought her fingers between them as they parted from their kiss, before both girls licked the fingers clean, smiling seductively at each other as they did so, partly from the enjoyment of their actions, but namley at knowing it was all for Davis.

Rika then moved her lips back to Kari's, the two girls giving each other a slow but passionate kiss, while their hands moved and explored each other, Rika massaging Kari's breasts, while Kari groped the redhead's ass cheeks.

"This feels good, doesn't it? Putting on a show for Master?" Kari asked with a smirk as she broke the kiss, gripping Rika's ass cheeks a little bit, causing the Tamer to moan in pleasure.

"So good... so good to please our Master..." Rika moaned in reply, enjoying Kari's erotic actions, but also remembered it was only part of her Master's commands, causing the red haired Tamer to then kiss her way down Kari's body, getting in between her legs and started to lash at her wet pussy.

"Oh, Rika... that's it... make me nice and hot for our Master...!" Kari moaned out, continuing to show a more dominant side as she placed her right hand on the back of Rika's head, keeping Rika down and licking her snatch, while the redhead, still wanting to put on a show for Davis, moved her hands up and once again groped Kari's breasts.

Continuing for a few more minutes, Kari then let out a cry of pleasure as she released her hold over Rika's head, taking a moment to catch her breath and sigh as the redhead licked her clean, before moving her hands to Rika's head and pulled her up, taking a moment to look at her own pussy and smiled.

"You did a great job. Now come here, sexy." Kari purred, forcing Rika into a passionate kiss, making the Nonaka moan in Kari's mouth, while Kari mentally smirked, tasting herself on Rika's lips.

"That was a great show, my sexy slaves..." Came the voice of their Master, causing Kari and Rika to break their kiss and look up behind them with seductive smiles at seeing Davis standing above him, his cock once again hard, as he continued. " Now let's move this party into the bedroom."

"Yes Master!" Kari and Rika replied happily, with Kari getting to her feet, while Rika got out of the water, before both moved to the sides of their Master, moaning as Davis placed his arms around their waists, moving them forwards as they ran their hands across his muscular chest, getting aroused once again at the prospect of serving their Master.

Both Kari and Rika mentally sighed at being so close to the maroon haired boy; he was their Master after all, for whom they exist to serve and pleasure, and nothing pleased them more than obeying and pleasing him.

And once they made it to the bedroom, the two girls happily moved to the bed, getting onto it, moving to their knees as they turned and faced their Master, their legs slightly spread and their hands behind their heads, jutting their breasts out for the Digidestined of Miracles' viewing pleasure.

"Please Master, use your sex slaves as you desire, we exist only to please you." Kari and Rika said with lustful tones, their eyes filled with longing for their Master as they licked their lips with desire, which made Davis smirk at the words of his slaves, moving slowly to the bed as their eyes filled with excitement and anticipation, before taking his left index and middle fingers and slowly inserting them into Rika's wet folds, while mirroring his actions with his right hand on Kari, causing both girls to moan lustfully at his touch, while doing their best to stay in position.

"Oh, yes... oh, yes, Master... so good... so amazing...!" Rika moaned as she moved her hips and began to ride Davis' fingers as she closed her eyes, getting lost in the pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh, Master... your fingers are so amazing... oh, yes... please play with your sex toy...!" Kari then added with her own moans, mimicking Rika as she too began to ride her Master's fingers.

As Kari and Rika remained on their backs, both moaning at the pleasure their Master was giving to each of them, feeling his fingers continue to rub in and out of their pussies, Davis smiled down at the pair, glad to see both girls were happy with him, before deciding to increase their pleasure, where the maroon haired Digidestined then removed his fingers from Kari and Rika's pussies, both moaning and whimpering a little at the loss.

But looking at Davis, seeing his smile, both smiled back, knowing their Master had something even more enjoyable planned for the both of them.

"Rika, lie down on the bed, Kari, I want you to lie on top of her, and both of you spread your legs." Davis instructed, smirking at the glint of excitement on both girls' eyes.

"Yes, my Master, as you wish." Rika replied first as she lay back on the bed, spreading her legs and allowing Davis to see her increasingly wet pussy.

"Oh, Master, I hope you enjoy us." Kari then said with a tone of longing and desire as she climbed on top of Rika, both girls moaning as their breasts pressed against each other, while feeling their pussies rub closely to one another, before Kari wrapped her legs around Rika's and spread her's as well, both girls looking at their Master with desire and longing.

"Master, please do with us as you desire, we're so hot and horny for you, please take us." Both girls said in unison with lustful tones, causing Davis to smirk as he moved closer to the bed, joining Kari and Rika as he positioned himself, making Kari moan first as she felt Davis' hands move onto her legs, before both moaned at the feel of their Master's member rubbing around their pussies, teasing them.

Kari then let out a loud, lustful moan as she felt her Master's cock slide into her, her tight folds wrapping around it as Davis pushed his member deep into her, filling the brunette with pleasure.

"Master... you are so deep... so good... I love it... I love you...I love being your slave...!" Kari moaned in pleasure, happy to submit herself completely to Davis if it meant she could be with him and make love whenever he desired her.

"And I love you, Kari..." Davis groaned in reply, lowering his body and kissing the back of Kari's neck, making her moan and shiver at the sensation.

After a few more minutes, Davis pulled his cock out of Kari, who whimpered a little at the loss, before he pushed it into Rika's pussy, causing the redhead to moan loudly as her Master began to fuck her as well.

"Yes... oh, yes...!" Rika let out. "Master... fuck me... fuck your slave... I live only for your pleasure, and I... I love it...!"

"I love it as well..." Davis groaned in reply, stopping for a moment as he gazed over Kari's shoulder, smiled at Rika and added in a honest tone. "And I love you just as much..."

Feeling both her heart and her body warm up, Rika started to move her hips up and down, trying to get as much of her Master inside of her as possible, while trying to satisfy her needs as she moved her head up and claimed Kari's lips in a deep and longing kiss.

"Good girls... I love to see you getting along so well..." Davis groaned, encouraging the girls to continue making out, all the while their Master rotated between making love to each one of them, his cock sliding in and out of one pussy for several minutes, before switching to the other, continuing to do so until both Kari and Rika were completely satisfied.

After a while however, Kari began to moan loudly, causing her to say. "Master... oh, Master... I'm... I'm so close...!"

"Me... me too, Master..." Rika added, moaning loudly as she too felt her climax approaching.

"Then cum for me... cum for me, my slaves...!" Davis groaned as he rammed his cock deep into Kari's tight pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Master...!"

This sent the Digidestined of Light over the edge, causing her to cum all over her Master's cock, while her tight folds clamped hard around his shaft, making Davis groan at the sensation.

"Oh, Kari...!" Davis groaned in response, but still feeling that he could go on for a few more thrusts, removed his cock from the brunette and continued to fuck Rika, causing the redhead to cry out in pleasure. "Yes, Master... Yes... I can feel it... I can feel it...!"

Not holding back, Rika then let out a loud cry of ecstasy, her own climax hitting her as she came, her tight folds wrapping around Davis' shaft, sending him over the edge as he groaned loudly, cumming inside of the red haired Tamer.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis removed his cock from Rika, hearing the redhead moan lightly, before Kari rolled off of her, as both girls got into kneeling positions on the bed, their Master's cock inches away from their faces.

The girls then closed their eyes and smiled dreamily as they began to lick the maroon haired boy's shaft, cleaning their fluids off of his member, loving the taste as well as the idea that they had pleased their Master.

Davis, meanwhile, smiled at their actions, before placing his hands under their chins and tilting their heads up, causing both girls to look up at their Master with loving eyes.

"Sleep time." Davis then said, causing the two to close their eyes as their smiles faded, before reopening their eyes to show them whited out as they then asked. "What is your command... Master...?"

"Get cleaned up and redressed." Davis said, both girls obeying as they went to put their clothing back on, while Rika tied her hair back into it's ponytail, and followed their Master's command.

-A few minutes later-

Both Kari and Rika stood mindlessly at attention in the living room, while Davis, who was also redressed, began to instruct. "Both of you will only remember this encounter as another dream, and nothing more. You will remember it clearly and love it."

His words made both girls nod, accepting the mental commands, causing Davis to smile, before turning his complete attention to the Digidestined of Light. "Kari, you will head home and lie down on your bed, where you will awaken shortly as though you just took a nap."

"What you do next is up to you." Davis then added, smiling slyly at an idea as to what Kari would do with herself.

"Yes Master..." Kari replied, taking her D-3 out and moving towards Rika's computer, where she held out the device and disappeared in a flash of light, where soon she would wake up in her bed, moaning from the erotic dream she just had with her love.

"Rika, lie down on the couch, when you hear me say wake, you will wake up like you had just fallen asleep, remembering that I had come over to visit." Davis then said to the redhead.

"I obey... my Master..." Rika said in reply, before moving to the couch and lying down on it, closing her eyes as though she fell asleep, causing Davis to then call. "And wake."

Rika then opened her eyes, which had returned to normal, as she looked around and asked, bewildered. "What... where...?"

"You ok, Rika? You kind of fell asleep there." Davis asked as he moved towards the couch, getting on one knee as he got eye leveled with the redhead, making her blush a little.

"I... I'm fine..." Rika said as her cheeks burned bright red, first, out of embarrassment for having fallen asleep when she had guests over, second for the amazing dream she had, and finally for the fact that the main focus of said dream was looking down at her with a smile that made her want to kiss him.

"It's ok, as cute as you look when you are asleep, I just didn't think you wanted to sleep when Jeri finally arrived." Davis said, having had Rika invite her brunette haired friend over before his fun with her and Kari.

Normally such comments would make Rika punch whoever said that, but hearing Davis, her long time secret crush, say she was cute, just made the red haired Tamer blush more, causing her to almost stutter as she replied. "Th...Thank you..."

The redhead then got up and started to get things ready for Jeri to come over, smiling to herself at having Davis over as well, while the maroon haired boy sat on the couch, looking forward to the next visitor to the Nonaka residence.

-A little bit later-

Having finished cleaning up her room, Rika wiped the sweat off of her forehead, waiting for her friend to show up.

Heading out of her room, Rika smiled as she looked at Davis and said. "Jeri should be over soon."

"Good, because your Master commands." Davis replied with a smirk as Rika's eyes closed, reopening a second later, revealing them to be whited out as she then said, showing she was back under Davis' power. "Your slave awaits your command, Master..."

"Now here's what I want you to do..." Davis then began to say, giving several instructions for Rika to follow before she would get to Jeri.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the Nonaka residence, Jeri Katou had just arrived outside the Nonaka residence, making her way to the main house with a smile on her face.

And just like her friends, the brunette had also changed in appearance.

Her body had developed nicely, gaining a shapely figure and a set of C-cup sized breasts, while her hair had grown, now passing her shoulders and was no longer tied up on one side.

And though glad to have been invited over, part of Jeri was wondering why Rika had wanted to see her, but another part of her was thinking her friend wanted to talk about her crush, who Jeri knew quite well, but kept quiet out of respect for Rika's privacy.

Once at the door, Jeri knocked on the it, expecting the Nonaka to answer any second now.

However, the moment the door slid open, Jeri was caught by some surprise to see who was within Rika's home.

"Davis?" Jeri asked, part of her wondering if the maroon haired boy was the reason Rika wanted her over. "What are you doing here?"

"Best if I just show you." Davis said, quickly holding up the Mesmerizer and hitting the button before Jeri could ask anymore questions, causing the flash of light to appear.

And when it died down, Davis smiled, seeing Jeri standing at attention with a blank look on her face, her eyes whited out, where she then said in a mindless tone. "I await your commands, Master... use me as you see fit..."

"Glad to hear it. Now follow me." Davis said as turned and walked into the house, Jeri mindlessly following him as she closed the door behind her.

Jeri followed her new Master into Rika's bedroom, where the red haired Tamer stood mindlessly at attention, completely naked, before the brunette walked over and stood next to her new slave sister, awaiting her next commands.

Looking at Jeri, Davis then said to her. "Jeri, strip naked for me."

"Yes, Master... as you command..." Jeri replied in a distant tone, relieving herself of her green dress, letting it slip to the floor, leaving the brunette in a yellow coloured bra and a matching pair of panties.

And after removing her underwear, Davis smirked at seeing's Jeri's completely naked form, seeing that while she wasn't as developed when compared to Kari or Rika, Jeri was still attractive and sexy.

With Jeri naked, the Digidestined of Miracles then removed his clothing, before telling Jeri. "Now Jeri, lie down on the bed on your back, and spread your legs."

"I will obey you, Master..." Jeri replied as she moved to the bed, lying down on her back and staring mindlessly at the ceiling, spreading her legs to reveal her wet pussy to her Master.

Taking a moment to admire Jeri's body, Davis then join her on the bed, giving the brunette a passionate kiss, one she mindlessly returned, while his right hand gently massaged her left breast, a light blush appearing on her cheeks from the pleasure she was receiving.

Breaking from her lips, Davis then asked. "So Jeri, how do you feel?"

"So hot... so aroused... want more..." Jeri replied with some desire in her trance-like tone, making Davis smile at her.

"Then that's what you'll get." Davis said back, continuing and increasing his actions on Jeri and her body, moving his head down to her chest, kissing and licking around her right breast, while he moved his right hand further down her body, to her pussy, which the Motomiya began to gently rub and massage, increasing the brunette's pleasure as she let out several small moans of desire.

After fingering Jeri a little bit longer, feeling her getting quite wet, Davis moved back and looked over Jeri once again, smiling at what he saw, as well as feeling his member harden as he gazed at the brunette, her nipples had hardened, her pussy was covered in her sexual fluids, while her cheeks were flushed, showing just how much she longed to have her Master take her.

Davis, feeling similar desires to his new slave, then placed his hands on her hips, before slowly pushing his cock into her waiting folds, groaning at her tightness, while Jeri's blank smile grew at the pleasure she was now receiving.

"Man, you feel good, Jeri..." Davis groaned as he began to thrust his cock in and out of the brunette, smiling at seeing her face as she sighed with pleasure, before he asked. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, Master... it feels so good..." Jeri replied, her body starting to subconsciously move in sync with Davis' thrusts, wanting more pleasure.

Davis continued to enjoy his new slave for a while, his hands even reaching under and groping her ass cheeks, before he felt his climax approaching, causing him to groan out. "Cum... cum with me, Jeri..."

"Oh, Master...!" Jeri called in reply as she had her climax, arching her back, releasing her sexual fluids as she felt her Master fill her with his seed.

Once he caught his breath, Davis pulled out of Jeri, realizing that he was still slightly drained from his earlier fun with Kari and Rika.

But seeing Jeri's naked form gave him another idea for amusement, as he looked over at Rika and said to her. "Rika, go please Jeri. Jeri, please Rika as well, fuck each other as I watch."

"Your slaves hear and they obey, Master..." Both girls replied, before Rika mindlessly walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Jeri, giving the brunette a loving and passionate kiss, one she returned as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, kissing her back.

As Jeri and Rika continued to kiss each other, both moaning in the other's mouth, their moans increased as they increased their actions, Rika getting a little more dominant as she moved her hands around Jeri's back, to her ass and began to rub it, while both shifted around, causing their pussies to continue to press and rub around the other.

"Keep going." Davis said as he sat down on a chair nearby, liking the erotic actions of the duo.

"Tell each other how you feel. Really get into it." The maroon haired boy then ordered, smiling as Rika and Jeri broke their kiss and stared at each other with desire.

"Rika, you are so beautiful, so sexy... I want you..." Jeri said, which made Rika mindlessly smile at Jeri's words and say in reply. "And I want you... I want to continue to 'enjoy' your body..."

After their words, the girls then resumed their kissing, while Rika's hands slowly made its way down Jeri's body, each slowly inserting her fingers into the brunette's pussy.

"Rika!" Jeri moaned at the sensation, arching her hips a little, her way of telling Rika she desired more.

"Just stay down and we can both enjoy each other." Rika said with a light purr, giving Jeri's left cheek a small kiss, before she resumed to finger the brunette, making Jeri not only moan at the pleasure she was feeling, but also returned it, sliding her fingers in and out of Rika's snatch, causing the Nonaka to moan with desire.

"Oh, Jeri... that's it... that's a good girl..." Rika moaned out, giving Jeri's neck a light kiss, before capturing the brunette's lips in another passionate kiss, one Jeri happily and eagerly returned.

For another several minutes, Jeri and Rika continued to kiss each other and 'play' with the other's pussy, both breaking from their kisses to moan and comment on how good they were feeling.

However, feeling their climaxes approaching, both girls started to moan louder, while their bodies shifted around.

"Rika, I cannot hold it... I... I'm so close..." Jeri moaned in warning, her current mindset making her uncertain how to react on it.

"Then cum... cum with me, you sexy tigress..." Rika moaned out, her words made Jeri nod in reply, letting out a cute little growl at the nickname, before the brunette then arched her back and let out a loud cry as she finally had her climax.

"Rika!" Jeri called, cumming all over Rika's fingers, a moment later, the redhead let out her own cry of pleasure as she came all over the brunette's fingers.

Satisfied from their climaxes, Jeri and Rika removed their fingers from the other's snatches, before Rika rolled to Jeri's left, both panting as they stared with blank smiles at the ceiling, while Davis smiled, enjoying the show, as he moved to the bed to join his pets.

-A few hours later-

"...and wake." Davis said as he snapped his fingers, causing Rika and Jeri, who were both redressed, to awaken as they smiled at the maroon haired boy.

"Thanks for coming over, Davis." Rika said with a smile, one mirrored by Jeri as she added. "It was good to see you again."

"Likewise. I'll see you girls later." Davis said in reply as he headed out of the Nonaka residence, looking forward to his destination.

Meanwhile, inside the Nonaka household, Jeri looked at Rika and smirked, seeing the bright smile on the redhead's face as she watched Davis leave.

"Wow, you are crushing on him so hard." The brunette said with a smirk, which grew when Rika's cheeks burned bright red.

"It's not... I..." Rika quickly tried to say, trying to think of something to make up to tell the brunette, before growling slightly as Jeri merely giggled at her.

"You should tell him how you feel, you know." Jeri then said, causing Rika to look downcasted.

"But... he's with Kari." She tried to reason.

"I know, but I'm sure Davis has a heart big enough for two." Jeri then said with a more friendly tone.

"And I bet that's not the only thing that he has that's big." She then commented, smiling at seeing Rika blush again.

But as Rika thought more on it, she thought to herself. 'I really need to talk to Kari about this.'

-Later-

Back in Odaiba, sitting on her family's couch, home alone, Yolei sighed in frustration, first from not being able to find anything to watch on TV, and second from the news she got the other night.

First she had learned that Kari had finally accepted a date from Davis, something she found hard to believe, before getting even more shocked when she learnt that it was a double date with Sora joining them.

She confronted the two about it at lunch the next day, and neither denied it, talking about how wonderful a night it was, as well as how caring and sweet Davis was and what a gentleman he was.

Yolei then asked if anything happened afterwards, as she figured the two would not like the idea of Davis choosing one over the other, but to her shock and awe, she was answered by a bright blush on both girls' faces, and Sora just replying, 'He's more than enough to share'.

Now the lavender haired girl was frustrated over the idea that the boy she always argued with, the one most of the times she considered reckless and an idiot, was able to not only get into Kari and Sora's pants, but was also able to satisfy both of them at once.

Yolei was then brought out of her internal struggle as she heard the door knock, moving over to it as she asked. "Who is it?"

"Yolei, it's me. Kari said you wanted to talk to me." Yolei heard Davis say from the otherside.

"That's right." Yolei said in reply, approaching the door, planning to bombard Davis with questions and accusations.

But after opening the door, Yolei was met by a bright light, all thoughts left her mind and her eyes whited out, making Davis smile and put away the Mesmerizer.

"Now are you just going to stand there or will you let me in, like a good slave?" Davis asked Yolei, who nodded her head as she replied. "Yes Master... your slave will obey..."

The lavender haired girl then moved to the side and let Davis in, closing the door behind him and followed her new Master back into the living room, where he sat on the couch and examined his newest pet.

Taking in Yolei's appearance, Davis had to admit to himself that the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was quite beautiful.

Though her eyes were now whited out, he remembered the warm brown they were before he had brainwashed her, while now taking in her form, finding her body almost as beautiful and as sexy as Kari's.

And with Yolei under the effects of the Mesmerizer, both her mind and her body were his, to do with as he desired.

"Yolei, listen to me..." Davis started to say, smirking as he gave Yolei her commands, looking forward to how she would react.

-A little bit later-

Yolei opened her eyes as she sat up in her bed, looking around her room with a confused and bewildered look on her face.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked herself, her expression matching the confusion on her face.

And her confusion increased as she looked down at herself, making her blush as she covered her naked body and asked. "And why am I naked?"

"I can tell you exactly why." She heard a male voice say, causing Yolei to look back up and saw someone standing at the foot of the bed, her mind registering who it was as she was filled with joy, happiness, and arousal.

"Oh Master, I didn't see you there." Yolei replied with a smile, getting to her knees and bowing in respect, her body heating up as the maroon haired boy's eyes roamed her naked form as she let the covers fall off of her, revealing her large C-cup breasts to her Master.

"How may I be of service, my Master?" The lavender haired girl then asked, forgetting her confusion and focusing on only pleasing the man she believe she was born to serve and please.

"How about we start with something we both can enjoy?" Davis asked in reply, smiling at Yolei's eagerness, before his smile turned into a smirk as he said. "How about you kiss my feet and tell me how amazing I am."

"Yes, Master! Anything for you." Yolei replied happily as she got off the bed, getting on her hands and knees, where she then crawled over to the Digidestined of Miracles, kneeling before his being.

And in position, Yolei then leaned her head forwards and gently began to kiss her Master's feet, moaning slightly from the idea of obeying her Master, while her body heated up further, hoping that her Master would reward her for obeying him.

"Oh Master... you're so handsome... so smart... so wonderful... I feel unworthy compared to you... I am honored to be your slave..." Yolei said in between the kisses, getting more aroused by her own words, while Davis smiled from a combination of his own arousal and Yolei so submissive due to the mental commands that were now set in her head.

"And you are such a good girl." Davis said, causing Yolei to moan in delight, feeling happy to be complimented by her Master.

"Now be a good slave and get on the bed on all fours, present your ass to me." Davis then commanded as he started to remove his clothing, a sight that filled Yolei with lust and desire.

"As you wish, Master." Yolei replied, doing as Davis had commanded as she got into position, her wet shaven pussy and ass exposed completely to the maroon haired Digidestined.

After joining her, getting behind the lavender haired Digidestined, Yolei then began to moan as she felt her Master's fingers rub her folds gently, making her even more wet, before getting slightly confused when she felt his large member close to her tight passage.

"Master...?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

However, her nerves faded when she felt her Master lean over her, kiss her neck and then whisper into her right ear. "It's ok. You love it when I ravage that sexy ass you have."

Like a switch in her mind, Yolei's nervousness was replaced with lust and eagerness as she slightly pushed herself back, hoping to encourage her Master to fuck her already.

"Forgive my ignorance, I must have forgotten." Yolei apologized, getting more into the idea of being taken from behind as she rubbed her buttocks close to Davis' member.

"It's alright, my pet. Nobody is perfect." Davis replied, his words made Yolei smile and say in reply. "Other than you, my beloved Master."

"For now, I just want to hear you moan for me." Davis replied with a smirk, before he began to push his cock deep into her tight passage, causing Yolei to at first moan loudly, then start to scream in pleasure.

"Master... oh, Master... your cock, so deep... feels amazing...!" The lavender haired girl moaned in pure pleasure, which increased when Davis reached around with his right hand and started to gently massage her right breast.

"And you're nice and tight... I love it...!" Davis groaned out as he continued to fuck Yolei from behind, smirking as he heard her moaning, as well as her continuing to moan, begging him not to stop.

As time went on, Yolei allowed her arms to relax, lying face down on the bed and allowing her Master to continue to fuck her, while Davis smirked at seeing the girl who would argue and belittle him in the smallest of complaints, now in such a submissive pose for him, begging for him to ravish her.

Eventually, after another few minutes of anal pleasure, Davis quickened his pace, feeling his release approaching, while Yolei's moans grew louder and louder, Davis then groaning out. "Yolei... when I cum... you'll cum with me... and be my slave for as long as I desire..."

"Yes... Yes, Master... I will be yours'... I want to be your slave...!" Yolei moaned in a desire filled reply, her moaning and excitement increasing as the two continued their actions.

And after several more thrusts, Davis was unable to hold back as he then let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Yolei's ass, causing the lavender haired Digidestined to arch her back as she cried out in pleasure and ecstasy, cumming as her sexual fluids stained her bed.

A few minutes later, after catching their breaths, Davis pulled his cock out of Yolei, causing her to moan a little, before she got on her knees and turned to face her Master, looking at him with love and devotion in her eyes as she said. "You're my Master, command me as you see fit."

"Glad to hear it, my sexy slave." Davis said in reply, putting his hand behind her head, giving Yolei a quick kiss on the lips before looking at her with a smile, having further plans for his new slave girl.

Davis then got off the bed and lifted a bag as he handed it to Yolei, saying. "Whenever you come over to my house and see that I am the only one home, you will be my maid and wear that for my viewing pleasure."

"As you desire, my Master." Yolei replied with a smile as she looked at the content of the bag, a silver bra and panties, with a matching mini skirt, causing her to shiver with delight as she imagined serving her Master in the outfit.

She then looked at Davis as he finished getting dressed, where he said. "Now I have to get going, but I do have one more surprise for you."

Davis then opened the bedroom door, where Airu stood, wearing an outfit similar to the one Yolei was given, with a smile on her face as she bowed to Davis and said. "Your slave is ready to serve you, my Master."

"Good girl, Airu." Davis said in reply, before looking at both girls and instructed. "Now I want you both to fuck each other, play with each other, and make each other cum, knowing it pleases me."

"Yes Master." Yolei and Airu said in reply, where the blonde looked at Yolei lustfully, moving towards the bed as she removed her outfit, while Yolei looked back at her with equal lust.

Leaving his pets to their fun, Davis headed out of the room, smirking as he made his way to his next destination and his next slave.

-Thirty minutes later-

Davis waited outside the terminal at the airport, resting on Jun's car as he waited for the one he was there to pick up arrived.

From Sora, Davis had learnt that Mimi was coming to town for a short visit, and that she was going to pick up the Digidestined of Sincerity.

But after 'convincing her' that she was busy, Sora had asked Davis to pick up their friend instead, something he wholeheartedly agreed to.

And after waiting a little while longer, Davis then saw his passenger, walking towards him with several suitcases in tow behind her.

But more focused on Mimi, Davis took time to admire her figure.

Mimi had re-dyed her hair strawberry pink once again, while she wore the same outfit he first met her in, which consisted of a blue and red shirt that had a star on the lower section, a white mini skirt and a pair of white high heeled boots.

But unlike before, the outfit showed how much she had physically changed, with the shirt showing off her tone stomach, while outlining her large D-cup breasts, while the mini skirt showed off her smooth legs, showing how sexy the Digidestined of Sincerity had become.

Despite liking what he saw, Davis pulled himself to the task at hand as Mimi came up to him, her brown eyes filled with joy as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and said. "Thanks for picking me up, Davis! It's so great to see you again, and after so long."

"No problem, Mimi. It's great seeing you as well." Davis replied, putting his arms around her in a friendly way, while thinking of the fun that would soon come.

Meanwhile, as she embraced the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Mimi was having her own internal talk.

Her hands felt the muscles under Davis' shirt, causing her to think. 'Wow he really does have a great body, no wonder Kari won't stop talking about him.'

But focusing back on reality, Mimi then broke the embrace, allowing Davis to put her luggage in the trunk, before getting into the passenger seat, while Davis sat in the driver seat, a smirk on his face once he saw no one else around.

"So... how was your date with Kari...?" Mimi started to ask, wanting to hear from Davis any juicy details she could squeeze out of him as she turned to him, before she was met with a bright flash, wiping away all though from her mind as she sat still in her seat, now staring at Davis with whited out eyes.

"How may I serve you... my Master...?" She then asked in an emotionless voice, showing that like Kari and the other girls, she was now at Davis' command.

Caressing her upper leg for a moment, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his hand, Davis smirked as he then took a purple crystal pendant out of his pocket, thinking of trying something different with the pink haired girl, causing him to start to instruct as he began drive. "Now Mimi, I want you to listen to me..."

-An hour later-

Davis followed Mimi down the hall, her eyes back to normal as she smiled happily, while the maroon haired boy begrudgingly towed her luggage behind him.

"Here we are!" Mimi then said happily as she opened the door to her hotel room, while Davis could not help but deadpan at the room, which looked more like a luxury suite.

"Geez. Sora said you were just staying for the week. This room makes it look like you plan to move back." The maroon haired Digidestined commented, making Mimi smile and say in reply. "I know, but I want to live this week in style."

Davis rolled his eyes at Mimi's antics, while remembering Mimi's parents, knowing that they would pay any expenses for their princess.

But focusing on his plan, Davis put the bags to the side, before reaching into his pocket as he began to say. "By the way, I got this yesterday for Kari. Do you think she'll like it?"

Dangling the pendant in front of the pink haired girl, Davis smirked as he saw Mimi's eyes get drawn to it, seeing that his mental commands were already working on her.

"Wow... it's beautiful...it's so... so..." Mimi started to say, but found herself getting lightheaded the more she looked at the pendant, especially when Davis began to swing it back and forth, her eyes following it as it moved.

"That's it Mimi, just watch the crystal go back and forth... back and forth..." Davis said, sound like a hypnotist at a magic show, smirking as Mimi followed his commands to be hypnotized by the sight of the crystal.

Inducing her a little bit more, Davis eventually said. "On the count of three, you will fall into a deep trance and you will obey any and all commands I give you. One... two... and three!"

Davis then lowered the pendant as Mimi's eyes closed, her head slumping into her chest as she stood still, causing Davis to smirk again at seeing his new form of mind control was working.

"Mimi, can you hear me?" Davis then asked, smiling as she nodded her head and replied in a tired voice. "Yes... I hear you..."

Seeing Mimi under his power, Davis moved on with his plan as he instructed. "Mimi, when I put the pendant around your neck, you will awaken and be my obedient and devoted sex slave, wanting nothing more than to please me in anyway I desire, no matter what I command you, and you will love every moment of it. Obeying me is pleasure, do you understand?"

Mimi nodded.

"I will be your slave... I want to please you... Obeying you is pleasure..." She replied, accepting the commands, while Davis smirked at her reply, before moving forward and placing the pendant around her neck.

When he stepped back, Mimi lifted her head, blinking her eyes a few times, before smiling seductively at the maroon haired boy, moving her hands up and caressing her breasts through her shirt with a look of desire and lust in her eyes as she asked. "How can your fuck toy please you Master? Please... use my body to your desire."

"I intend to, my lovely and sexy slave." Davis replied with a smirk while Mimi moaned at being called sexy by her Master, before Davis then commanded. "First, strip for me, I want to see my pet's hot body."

"Right away, Master. I will strip and show you my hot body." Mimi said as she happily obeyed, starting off by first removing her shoes, kicking them off of her feet, then turning around as she slid her mini skirt down her legs, letting Davis see her pink coloured thong and tight ass cheeks.

"Oh, you were wearing that under that short skirt now?" Davis asked with a smirk, while Mimi looked back at him with a smile as she replied. "Yes Master, they make me feel sexy."

"I think you'd look even sexier without them." Davis commented in reply, causing Mimi to smile lustfully as she slipped them off, before standing and facing the maroon haired body, allowing him to see her very wet and shaven pussy.

The pink haired sex slave then smiled as she reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and revealing a matching pink bra that barely contained her breasts, throwing the shirt to the side, before reaching behind her back and unclipping the bra, letting it fall to the ground and revealing her hardened nipples.

Wearing only the necklace now, Mimi placed her hands behind her head and spread her legs, smiling seductively as she begged. "Pleased Master... please take me... I'm so horny... so wet for you... I need you, please use me as you desire..."

Smiling at the combination of seeing Mimi's naked form and hearing the desire in her voice, Davis helped relieve some of the longing in Mimi's loins as he pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply, making her moan in her Master's mouth at the kiss, as well as feeling her Master's covered erection rubbing closely to her body.

And as he continued to kiss her, Davis continued to show his dominance as he guided him and Mimi to the bed, pushing her onto it, before climbing on top of her, looking down at her with a sly smile that made her smile back, longing for his touch.

The maroon haired boy then leaned forward and kissed Mimi's neck, causing her to moan loudly, which increased as her Master began to kiss down her body.

"Oh... Master..." Mimi moaned out, her body filled with surges of pleasure each time Davis kissed her body, while Davis smirked, purposely avoiding her breasts as he kissed down her stomach.

Davis then stopped kissing Mimi just before he reached her wet folds, causing the pink haired girl to whimper, wanting to feel pleasure from her Master, before she felt Davis get off of the bed, causing her to look up, confused at first before smiling with almost animalistic lust as she watched him undress, licking her lips at his muscular chest and hardened member.

Quickly getting on her hands and knees, Mimi crawled on the bed until she was close to Davis, her eyes filled with desire as she stared at his muscles, before she began to gently kiss and lick his chest, moaning as she felt his muscles against her lips, while Davis groaned as his pet pleased him.

"Good girl, Mimi... that feels very good..." Davis groaned out, causing the pink haired girl to look up at her Master happily as his hand caressed her cheek.

"But I want you to make me feel even better." He then said with a smile, before commanding. "Now use those nice breasts to please me."

"Oh yes, Master! Right away!" Mimi replied happily, before moving onto the floor on her knees, smiling lustfully at Davis' member, before placing her breasts around it, slowly moving then up and down as she pushed them tightly around Davis' shaft.

"That's it, Mimi... that feels really great...!" Davis groaned out, especially when Mimi began to lick and suck on the tip of his cock each time it appeared between her breasts, making her smile at both knowing that she was pleasing her Master, as well as enjoying the taste of his pre-cum.

Mimi smiled as she continued her actions, sliding her breasts around Davis' manhood, moving her head down as best she could, kissing around the tip, before taking as much as she could in her mouth, filling the Digidestined of Sincerity with excitement, knowing that her actions were pleasing her Master were greatly turning her on.

"Look at you, Mimi..." Davis spoke up, moving his right hand down her back, past her ass and to her pussy, rubbing it a little as he then commented through his own pleasure. "Getting all wet... You must be really into this..."

"Oh yes... yes Master... I love pleasing and obeying you...!" Mimi moaned as she took her mouth off of his cock for a moment, before quickly resuming her actions, eager to taste her Master's cum already.

And after thirty more minutes of pleasure, Mimi got her wish as Davis groaned out. "Mimi... I'm close... get ready..."

Hearing his words, Mimi wasted no time, removing her breasts from Davis' cock as she fully wrapped her mouth around it, bobbing her head up and down while her tongue licked around his shaft, adding to his pleasure and causing Davis to groan as he came, releasing his cum in Mimi's mouth, which she happily drank it all, loving the taste.

Finished pleasuring Davis for the time being, Mimi removed her mouth off of Davis' cock, looking up at him with a look of joy and desire, while seeing that his member was still hard, causing her to use her right hand to gently caress and stroke it, hoping that her Master would take her soon.

"That was amazing, Mimi." Davis said as his hand caressed her hair, causing Mimi to sigh with pleasure, before he added with an alluring tone. "Now I think you deserve a reward. Get back on the bed on all fours and present yourself to me."

From hearing the command, Mimi felt her pleasure and excitement increase, making her smile at Davis with longing as she happily obeyed and got into position.

"I'm ready, my Master." Mimi purred as she got on all fours, looking over her shoulder and at the Digidestined of Miracles. "Take me."

Davis smirked at Mimi's submissiveness and her eagerness, before he joined the pink haired girl on the bed, moving behind her as he placed his hands on her hips, making Mimi moan deeply, not only for feeling his hands on her skin again, but also for feeling the tip of his cock caressing her wet folds.

Her moans the slowly got louder as Davis slowly pushed his cock into Mimi's tight folds, groaning as he felt her walls wrap tightly around his shaft, before pushing all the way in, causing Mimi to cry out in pleasure.

"Master...!" Mimi moaned, throwing her head back as she felt Davis' cock push into her pussy.

"Oh, Master... you are so deep... it's so good... So good...!" She then let out, moaning through each thrust as Davis reached around with his right hand, massaging the pink haired girl's breast and pinching her nipple, adding to her pleasure.

"Better than anyone else you've been with...?" Davis groaned out as he continued to fuck Mimi from behind, smirking as he saw her nod her head in reply.

"Yes... oh yes, Master... so much better...!" Mimi cried out, getting lost in a haze of pleasure and obedience for her Master, closing her eyes as she focused solely on the pleasure she was receiving, not even caring when she felt herself get lifted up, her back against her Master's chest while she rode him and he began to kiss her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Davis said between his kisses and groans, whispering into Mimi's ear enticingly. "Maybe I can 'enjoy' you a little more often... Maybe we can have some extra fun with Kari or Sora..."

"Yes... Yes...! Whatever you desire, my Master... my mind and body are yours'...!" Mimi moaned as her mind was filled with images of her, Kari, Sora, and some of the other girls she knew bowing and pleasuring their Master, as well as each other, arousing her that little more.

"Glad to hear..." Davis said in reply as he brought his left hand up under her chin and tilted her head, bringing Mimi in a hot and passionate kiss, one she eagerly returned as she continued to ride him.

After a while, however, as much as Mimi was enjoying the pleasure of her Master as he continued making love to her, the pink haired girl's moans and thrusts became more frantic as she felt her release close, causing her to moan out. "Oh Master... Master... so close... I'm so close...!"

"Then cum... cum with me my hot, sexy pet...!" Davis groaned in reply as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy, causing Mimi to cry out in pleasure and ecstasy as she then came, her sexual fluids dripping down his cock and her legs, while her folds wrapped tightly around his cock, causing Davis to groan as he felt his own climax, cumming inside of her.

With their orgasms over, both Master and slave panted in the afterglow of their sex, before Davis lifted Mimi off of his cock and lay her down on the bed, on her back, where she smiled dreamily at him.

"Master, you were wonderful..." Mimi panted, continuing to gaze upon the maroon haired Digidestined with longing and loyalty, making Davis smile as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"So were you, my pet." Davis said in reply, before he then said. "Your Master commands."

Mimi blinked her eyes and reopened them, showing them whited out, before saying with a distant tone in her voice. "Your slave obeys..."

With Mimi back under his complete control again, Davis then instructed Mimi to get herself clean, which he did himself, before redressing, while having the pink haired girl lie naked on the bed, making her forget about the necklace and remember their love making as nothing more than a dream, while also leaving a trigger to make her his slave again whenever he wanted.

Leaving the room, Davis kept a big smirk on his face as the now sleeping and naked form of Mimi moaned his name."Davis... keep going... That's it... Kari? No, I don't mind if she joins us..."

-Later-

Walking down the hallway to Kari's apartment, Davis kept on smirking as he thought about how his life had changed since finding the Mesmerizer, and was looking forward to more to come.

Though he was a little tired, Davis was hoping for some fun with Kari for the night, as he opened the door to Kari's apartment, but was confused when he saw it was empty.

Walking towards the bedroom, Davis heard voices from behind the closed door and heard a voice he did not expect to hear tonight, which asked. "Are you sure this will get his attention?"

"Trust me, he'll love it, and you'll love what follows." He heard Kari then reply, before hearing Sora's voice add. "And after that, you'll be hooked."

Both flattered and curious, Davis decided now was a good time to open the door, before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Kari and Sora, both naked, were on either side of the bed, while in between them was Rika, who was also naked, save for her hair braid, and a set of handcuffs, which were cuffed to each of her wrists and the other ends the bedposts, a bright red blush on her cheeks, while Kari and Sora smiled seductively at their lover.

"Look who wanted to join in tonight." Kari said with a slyness in her voice as she caressed Rika's stomach gently, causing the redhead to unintentionally moan at her touch, while hoping that Davis would like what he was seeing, getting a reply as Davis then broke from his initial shock and smiled, closing the door behind him, where he then thought. 'This is going to be a very fun night.'


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed since Mimi arrived and Rika joined in the fun with Davis, Kari, and Sora of her own free will, but they were weeks Davis would never forget.

During the week of her visit, the Digidestined of Sincerity had pleased her Master in many ways, which included a foursome with him, Kari and Sora.

Kari and Sora greatly enjoying Mimi's body, while the pink haired girl happily pleased Davis with her body, though none of them would remember.

And after her visit to Odaiba was over, returning home from her trip, Mimi would only remember everything as nothing more than a set of erotic dreams.

Likewise, Sora, Zoe, and Nene each got to live out their dreams as Davis' sex slaves, even if they would only remember it as dreams themselves, with the brunette giving Davis a private show, in only her panties, making sure to press her body as close to him as possible as she danced, before taking him into her bedroom for an 'aftershow performance'.

Now Davis stood in Kari's bedroom with a smirk on his face.

Getting the idea from his fun with Mimi, Davis decided to use the crystal pendant idea with Kari, where he first told the brunette that he read a book on hypnosis and asked if she would not mind giving it a try.

For the brunette, her constant dreams of being Davis' slave, as well as her love and desire for him, were more than enough of a push to say yes, while taking the advice Yolei gave her the other day that she should act out on her desires with Davis every now and then, though Kari did not know that she only told her this to please her Master.

Once he put Kari under, after making her susceptible to the crystal like he done with Mimi, Davis put a scenario into her head to follow, and now he was watching as it played out in front of him.

Currently, Kari stood in front of him, wearing a one piece white suit that showed off her arms and legs, while clinging nicely to her body, showing off all her assets.

A tail similar to a cat's poked out from the back of the costume, a set of false cat ears sat atop her head, while a white eye mask covered her face, though showed off her brown eyes, which were filled with a strong determination as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Davis.

"Alright, criminal scum, no more running. I've finally caught you. Now it's time to bring you to justice." Kari said with complete seriousness in her voice, making Davis smirk and cross his arms, liking the super heroine act Kari was putting on.

"You think I'm just going to turn myself in like that?" Davis asked, wanting to see how Kari would react.

"To be honest, I hoped you would see the error of your ways, so I wouldn't have to fight you, or damage that handsome face of yours'." Kari said back, clenching her right hand and slamming it into her palm.

'Interesting, I didn't tell her to think that.' Davis thought with a smirk, finding it interesting that she still found him handsome, despite her temporary mindset.

"So, will you come the easy way, or the hard way?" Kari asked as she gained a smirk, getting ready to fight.

Davis just smirked as he brought up his right hand and let the pendant drop out as he said. "Actually, I have a better idea."

"What are...?" Kari started to ask, before finding her eyes drawn to the crystal, her mind getting foggy as her arms dropped to her side, her eyelids feeling quite heavy as she tried to ask. "What are... you...?"

"It's alright, my sexy kitty heroine, just watch the crystal, feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into my power." Davis said with a smirk, loving that Kari's mind was following the script he put into it to the letter, as Kari started to sway side to side, her eyes focused on the crystal.

"No... I..." Kari tried to protest, but soon lost her struggle as her eyes closed and her head slumped into her chest, falling under the mental commands set in her head, which made Davis smile, walk up to the entranced brunette and pat her head.

"That's a good girl, you don't want to fight me, you to be a good little kitty and want to serve me." Davis said, moving his hand down Kari's head and caressed her cheek.

"Don't... want to fight... want to serve you... want to be a good kitty..." Kari replied in a distant voice, making Davis smile.

"Open your eyes, but remain under my power." Davis then instructed, taking his hand away from Kari's face and watched on as Kari lifted her head and opened her eyes, showing them glazed over, while a distant smile appeared on her face.

"Good girl, you want me, you want to please me, I am your Master and you will obey." Davis then instructed as he walked behind her and gently caressed her ass cheeks through her costume, getting no physical response from Kari, but smiled as she then said in reply. "Yes, Master... I want to please you... I will obey..."

Moving to sit on the bed, Davis then instructed. "Now my pet, strip out of that outfit for me."

"As you command..." Kari replied, her tone remaining distant, though contained some loyalty within it as she did as she was told, starting off as she placed her hands on the sides of her suit and began to slowly pull it down her body, which made Davis smile to see that Kari was completely naked behind the super heroine outfit, leaving the brunette standing in front of Davis, her breasts and pussy revealed to him, showing a little arousal, before she then reached up and removed her mask and cat ears, letting both fall to the floor next to her outfit.

Kari then placed her left leg on the bed, close to Davis, before peeling her boot off of her leg, repeating the process with the right boot, placing them with her outfit on the floor, where the brunette then stood at attention, awaiting her next order.

"Very nice." Davis commented, both at Kari obeying his command, as well as her beautiful and seductive form, reaching forward and giving her left breast a rub, teasing her a little, but saw she didn't respond to his actions, save for her smile growing.

Standing up for a moment, Davis removed his clothing, before sitting back down on the bed, naked and erect, where he then commanded. "Now my slave, pleasure me, use that sexy body of yours' to make me feel good."

"As you command, my Master..." Kari replied, walking to the bed, where she then took a seat in Davis' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him passionately, pressing her breasts against his chest as she did so.

The entranced brunette then moved her legs so that she was straddling Davis' legs, before lowering herself onto his waiting shaft, moaning lightly as she felt her Master's cock slide into her pussy, where she began to move up and down on it with growing passion.

"Yes... that's it... that's it, my pet...!" Davis groaned, enjoying the pleasures of Kari's body again, before saying. "You are doing a great job... Keep... keep going..."

But seeing Kari continue to merely move up and down, moaning a fair amount, Davis then added. "Let it out, my pet... Tell me how it feels..."

"Yes... Master... Yes... So good... so deep... I love it...!" Kari moaned, placing her hands on Davis' chest as she continued to ride him, while moaning as she felt his hands squeeze her ass cheeks, helping to guide her up and down on his member.

"You are mine... you only want to serve and please me..." Davis groaned as Kari continued to ride him, while he leaned in and began to kiss and suck on her breast.

"I... am... your slave... I want... to serve... and please you..." Kari moaned as her head was clouded in pleasure and the desire to obey.

For another hour, Davis and Kari continued in their love making and roleplay, Kari's bedroom filled with the sounds of their pleasure, however, Kari's moans soon became cries of pleasure as she quickened her place, slamming her body down each time, both feeling their orgasms approaching.

"I... I'm close... Cum... cum for me... my pet..." Davis then groaned out.

"Yes Master... I will obey... Oh, Master...!" Kari cried out as she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy, her tight folds clamping around Davis' cock as she came, causing Davis to groan as he released his seed into her, while Kari climaxed alongside the maroon haired boy, releasing her sexual fluids all over his manhood and upon her bedsheets, leaving Davis sitting in place, while Kari collapsed forward onto his chest, panting, while a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Master... so good..." Kari panted, remaining close to Davis as she rested, making Davis smile down at Kari and gently stroke her hair.

And after giving Kari a moment to recover her energy, Davis then placed his hand under Kari's chin and lifted her head slightly, looking into her glazed over eyes, and leaned in to kiss her, before whispering into her ear. "And wake."

The next moment, Kari blinked her eyes and they returned to normal, awakening not only from her trance she was in, but from the trance that made her act like a super heroine, where the brunette then remembered everything.

Kari lifted her head slightly as she looked at the discarded, skimpy outfit she wore, remembering actually thinking she was a super hero and that Davis was a criminal she was after.

She also remembered going into a trance for him, and the sweet feeling of her mind becoming clear of all thought, save the desire to please and obey Davis, as well as the mindless sex she just had with him, and it turned her on in ways she never thought possible.

"Well Kari, what did you think?" Davis asked, wondering how Kari felt after their little fun, getting his answer immediately as Kari turned her head back to him and crashed her lips against his in a heated kiss, one he gladly returned.

"That made me so hot, so horny, please take me, make love to me!" Kari cried out as she broke the kiss, pushing Davis back onto the bed as she once again began to ride his cock, with Davis smiling at Kari's reaction and at finding a new way to spice up things in the bedroom.

-Much Later-

After several hours in Kari's bedroom, not leaving until the brunette was completely satisfied, Davis, after tucking Kari's sleeping form back into her bed, headed over to Shibuya, where he then made his way to Zoe's house, looking forward to some time with the hot blonde, as well as her helping him claim another slave for his harem.

At first Davis was interested in Zoe for fun, believing that she and Takuya had a thing, only to learn while she was under his power that Takuya was dating a girl from his school, while the blonde herself had indeed developed a huge crush on the maroon haired boy, and that her new dreams of him excited her to no end.

This put a smile on Davis' face, knowing that Zoe was enjoying this as much as he was, as he arrived at Zoe's house and knocked on her door, where it opened a moment later, making Davis smile, as well as being glad he called earlier.

"Welcome, Master. Your sex slave is ready to please you." Zoe said with a smile and seductive purr, obeying the trigger that Davis placed in her mind to make her his obedient sex slave.

Smiling at Zoe, Davis took in her figure, as well as liking what she was wearing.

The Warrior of Wind was currently wearing a tight, pink corset that clung nicely to her body, as well as a matching pair of silk panties.

Moving aside, Zoe then allowed Davis into her home, closing the door behind him, where she then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, moaning as she felt his hands move down her body and caress her ass cheeks.

"Oh, Master..." Zoe let out, moaning at his touch and desired more, wanting him to take her.

But before that, Davis wanted to have a little entertainment, where the Digidestined of Miracles then broke from the embrace, much to Zoe's disappointment, took a seat on the couch and looked over at her, raising his right arm and moved his index finger back and forth, telling her to come over to him.

Smiling seductively, Zoe obeyed and walked over to him, standing in front of her Master, where he then said with a slyness in his voice. "Why don't you put on a show for me, dance and entertain me."

"As you desire, my Master." Zoe replied with another purr in her tone as she closed her eyes, swaying her hips to a dance only she could hear, while her hands moved up her thighs, caressing her skin as she moved them over her body, twirling and spinning as she danced for Davis, looking at the leader of the younger Digidestined with a lustful smile, glad to see her performance was to his liking and knowing he would 'reward' her very soon.

Davis, meanwhile, sat back and enjoyed the show, smirking as Zoe bent down, her tight ass facing him, before coming back up as the blonde continued to dance, with Davis remembering how much he enjoyed the blonde, especially the last time they were together, where he enjoyed her body as Kazemon.

Eventually, Zoe made her way back over to her Master, sitting in his lap facing him as she continued to move her body to her dance, making sure to rub her near naked body close to him, before turning around and grinding her ass against his covered crotch, causing Davis to groan slightly, much to Zoe's delight, feeling his erection growing and rubbing against her ass.

Telling Zoe wanted more than to merely dance for him, as well as in the mood, Davis moved his hand around the back of Zoe's head, gently pushing forward and engaging her in a deep and longing kiss, one she gladly returned, moaning in Davis' mouth from the sensations she felt and what she hoped what would come next.

But breaking the kiss a minute later, Davis smiled at Zoe as he then said. "Before we have our 'fun', I want you to please me a little more."

"Give me a blow job, my sexy pet." He commanded, which made Zoe smile and nod.

"Right away, Master. Anything for you." Zoe happily replied as she slid off of Davis' lap, first removing her corset, revealing her naked breasts, before turning around and helping her Master remove his pants and boxers, drooling with lust and excitement at seeing his cock in front of her.

Filled with desire, Zoe wrapped her mouth around Davis' member and slowly bobbed her head up and down on it, her tongue dancing around the length that filled her mouth, adding to Davis' pleasure.

"That's it Zoe... that feels good...!" Davis groaned out as the blonde happily continued to suck and lick his cock, eager to please and taste her Master, moaning herself as she felt his hands caress the back of her head, encouraging her to go further in pleasuring the maroon haired Digidestined, taking several more inches into her mouth.

Continuing to please her Master, Zoe not only continued her actions, sucking Davis off, but also added to them, moving her left hand to his balls, where she rubbed and massaged them, causing Davis to groan at the sensations that filled his body, while his hold on Zoe's head tightened a little.

But after another ten minutes, Davis felt his release approaching, causing him to groan out in warning. "Zoe... I'm close... get ready...!"

From his words, Zoe could only nod in reply, continuing to give her Master the best blowjob she could, moving her head back and forth across his cock, until Davis then let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his cum into Zoe's waiting mouth, which she happily swallowed, joyed to know her Master was satisfied, as well as enjoying the taste of his sexual fluids.

Zoe then removed her mouth from Davis' cock as she looked up as him with love and worship in her eyes, sighing as Davis caressed her cheek, catching his breath as he then said. "Good girl, Zoe, that was amazing."

"Thank you, my Master. I'm so happy I could please you." Zoe replied in a voice filled with joy and longing, where she moved onto the couch and sat on Davis' right, taking her Master's hand as she placed it on her stomach, a seductive smile on her face as she slid it down, into her panties, allowing Davis to feel her very wet pussy.

"Can you feel how hot, how wet I am for you, my Master? Please, please take me, ravage my body." Zoe begged with a seductive purr, removing Davis' fingers and bringing them close to her face, where she seductivly licked her fluids off of them, staring into his eyes lustfully as she did.

"Gladly my pet. Why don't you take your panties off and go stand by the wall and lean against it for me?" Davis asked in a sly voice, smirking at the look of absolute joy on Zoe's face.

"Right away!" Zoe said, most excited, before she stood up and did as Davis had told her, where she then removed her panties, walked over to the closest wall and placed her hands against it, sticking her ass out and shaking it enticingly.

"I'm all yours', Master. Come. Fuck your sex toy." Zoe purred seductively, looking forward to once again feel her Master's shaft inside of her, smiling happily as she watched Davis stand up and removed the rest of his clothing.

And her smile increased that much more, a look of pure joy appearing on Zoe's face as Davis got behind her, placed his hands on her sides and pushed his manhood into her, filing the blonde with absolute pleasure.

"Yes...! Yes, Master...! Oh, take me... Take me...!" Zoe moaned as Davis moved his cock in and out of her folds, groaning at how tight she felt as her walls clamped around his member.

"Man, you feel good, Zoe..." Davis groaned as he continued to fuck the blonde, moving his right hand up her body and gently massaging her breast, adding to the Warrior of Wind's pleasure as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Thank you... Thank you, my Master... I live to please you... any time... anywhere you want... I will always obey you...!" Zoe cried out, getting lost in a haze of pleasure and obedience to her Master, imagining pleasing him with her other slave sisters, or with anyone he so desired.

"Glad to hear it..." Davis groaned, before pulling his right hand away from Zoe's breast and giving her ass cheek a light slap, causing Zoe to cry out from the sudden action, feeling some pain and surprise, before it turned into pleasure.

"Oh Master!" Zoe moaned, closing her eyes and allowing her Master to use her body as he wished, feeling nothing but pleasure, Davis feeling similar as he continued to make love to Zoe, groaning at the combined feelings of her pussy and it clamping around his shaft.

For another half hour, all Zoe did was moan in joy, rocking back and forth, placed between the wall and her Master, pleasure filling her entire being as she felt Davis' manhood continue to push and slide in and out of her.

"Master... Master... I'm... I'm so close..." Zoe soon moaned out, her eyes slightly glazed over from the pleasure.

"Same here...!" Davis groaned in reply, keeping up his pace and thrusts until he was unable to hold back a loud groan as he had his orgasm, cumming and filling Zoe with his seed.

"Oh, Master!" Zoe cried out at the feeling, cumming alongside her Master and released her sexual fluids, her folds squeezing Davis' cock in the process, causing him to groan at the feeling.

As they caught their breaths, Zoe keeping her hands against the wall, having just enough stamina to keep from falling, Davis then leaned forward and kissed Zoe's neck, causing the blonde to moan lustfully, before the maroon haired boy whispered into her ear. "Your Master commands."

With his words uttered into Zoe's head, Davis pulled himself out of Zoe as she turned to face him, her eyes whited out, as she stood at attention and said in a monotone voice. "Your slave awaits your command, Master..."

"Very good to hear, my slave. Now, we're both going to go to the Digital World, and you're going to help me get my next slave." Davis said as he put on his clothing.

"Yes Master... I shall obey..." Zoe replied as she followed her Master, still naked, into her room towards her computer, the pair retrieving their respective Digivices, before Davis opened a portal up to the Digital World, entered and began the next slave whom Davis would add to his harem

-A few minutes later-

As Davis stood, surveying the forested area of the Digital World, he took a moment to look next to him, seeing Zoe, now as Zephyrmon, the Warrior of Wind standing at attention with her eyes whited out, while Davis admired her body.

"So Ranamon will meet us nearby?" Davis asked Zephyrmon, who nodded her head as she replied. "Yes, Master... She's relaxing at a nearby lake..."

"Alright then, until we meet her and I put her under my control, you will act normal around me." Davis instructed, not wanting to tip the Warrior of Water off before he could claim her.

"Yes, Master..." Zephyrmon replied, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them and revealing they had returned to normal.

"So, which way is it to...?" Davis started to ask as he looked around, before being caught completely off guard as Zephyrmon pinned him to a nearby tree.

Wondering what was going on, Davis looked at the Warrior of Wind, only to see pure animalistic lust in her eyes as she all but growled out. "Fuck me... Ravish my pussy... Mate with me, now...!"

"Your Master commands!" Davis quickly called, causing Zephyrmon to relax her body and release her hold over Davis as she stood back at attention, her eyes whited out again, causing Davis to sigh after catching his surprised breath.

"What was that? I said to act normal." Davis said, wondering what was going on.

"You did, Master... But I'm normally aroused being around you... and my Beast Spirit picked up on it, causing me to want to mate with you..." Zephyrmon replied in a monotone voice, causing Davis to almost smack his head for forgetting that Zephyrmon was still a beast type Digimon and acted in such a way, especially with how Zoe usually acted as her.

"Alright, in a moment you will follow your command again, but tone down the lust and arousal a little as best you can." Davis then instructed, hoping it would give him enough time to get to Ranamon before Zephyrmon tried to pounce on him and tear off his pants.

"Yes, Master... I will tone it down..." Zephyrmon replied, once again closing her eyes, before reopening them as they returned to normal.

"Ranamon should be this way." She then said, pointing to her left.

"Alright let's go find her." Davis said in reply as he started to walk, before feeling Zephyrmon's hands on his shoulders, where he slowed down a little, curious as to what the Wielder of Wind was doing.

"You have such great muscles, Davis." Zephyrmon purred, moving her left hand to her mask and sliding it down, revealing the black markings on her cheeks and her blue lipstick coloured lips, her lips going around the side of Davis' neck, kissing and licking the maroon haired Digidestined, sending a small shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"And your scent..." Zephyrmon then said, ceasing her kisses and sniffed around Davis' neck and his hair. "So masculine, so sexy..."

As Zephyrmon continued to kiss, lick and sniff Davis, she moved her right hand down to the front of Davis' pants, lightly massaging his growing member through his pants, making Davis do anything he could to control himself, while thinking in his head. 'This is toned down to her!?'

The Digimon of Wind then gave his cheek another kiss, before whispering seductively into his ear. "We better get moving, sexy, we don't wnat to keep Ranamon waiting too long now."

Zephyrmon then walked past Davis, a smirk on her face as she swayed her hips, causing Davis' eyes to look down at her barely covered ass cheeks, causing him to mentally groan as he thought. 'Please let me make it to Ranamon before she does jump me!'

-Several minutes later-

Finally arriving at a clearing, and several attempts of Zephyrmon trying to seduce him, Davis made his way through some shrubs, looking ahead to see that in the water that filled the area was Ranamon, the Warrior of Water lying on her back as she relaxed in the water.

But what caught Davis' eyes the most was seeing Ranamon's clothing, including her shell-like helmet resting on the side of the water's edge, leaving Ranamon swimming completely naked.

Seeing the Wielder of Water without her clothing was a surprise to Davis, but looking at her, he came to see why so many Digimon desired her.

While Ranamon's skin colour remained the same, it was no issue to Davis as to what colour she was, namely because Davis was more focused on Ranamon's assets, her shapely body, C-cup sized breasts and shaven pussy, making her look irresistible.

And as she continued to relax in the water, her turquoise coloured hair, now free from her helmet, flowed around her, arousing Davis at the sight of the naked Warrior of Water, which Zephyrmon picked up upon and caused her to lose some control over her desires as she wrapped her arms around Davis, nuzzling her head into his neck, while pressing her body against his back, making sure the Motomiya felt her breasts rubbing around his body.

"Oh, Davis... please mate with me... I can't control myself much longer..." Zephyrmon moaned out, rubbing her covered pussy against him back as she did so, certain that she would lose control to her animistic desires, tear off their clothing and mount the maroon haired Digidestined.

"First, please bring Ranamon over here, would you?" Davis asked in reply, trying his best not to turn around and just take Zoe and enjoy her beast form already, happy to see her eyes light up in excitement.

"Right away." Zephyrmon replied, releasing her hold over Davis, pulled her mask back up and flew off and over to the Warrior of Water.

"Hey, Ranamon!" Zephyrmon then called in a happy voice, smiling under her face mask as she saw Ranamon open her red eyes and smile back at her.

"Hey Suga. I've been waiting for you, just taking a relaxing swim." Ranamon replied, though noticed Zephyrmon's hands slightly twitching every now and then.

"Mind coming with me for a sec? I want to show you something." Zephyrmon asked, peking Ranamon's curiosity.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Ranamon said in reply as she used her command over the water to rise out of it, causing her hair to fall down her shoulders, just reaching her upper back, before Ranamon then created several water pillars that she walked across, where she then got back to the land and followed her friend into the brushes, noticing a bounce in Zephyrmon's step as she did so, making Ranamon wonder. 'What is up with her? She actin' funnier than a Jokermon with a bagful of ichin' powder.'

However, once she got through to the other side, Ranamon was caught off guard by a flash of light, stripping away all thought and free will from her mind, leaving her blank as her eyes whited out, looking at Davis with a blank look as she asked in an emotionless voice. "How may I serve you... my Master?"

"I have some suggestions." Zephyrmon spoke up as she circled the entranced form of Ranamon, feeling her body heat up at having both Davis and the naked Warrior of Water in her presence.

"Zephyrmon, your Master commands." Davis then said, letting out a sigh of relief as he looked at Zephyrmon, who had her hands all over Ranamon's breasts, taking them off and stood beside the Wielder of Water, her eyes once again whited out.

"I will obey... my Master..." Zephyrmon responded in monotone, awaiting her next command as she stood attention next to Ranamon.

"Now Zephyrmon, strip naked for me." Davis instructed, wanting to finally see the Warrior of Wind naked after all her attempts to seduce him since they arrived.

"Yes, Master... I hear and I obey..." Zephyrmon replied in a distant tone, doing as commanded as she then pulled up her bikini-like top over her head, her mask following as she removed the garments and dropped them to the floor, revealing her bare breasts to her Master, who smirked at seeing Zephyrmon in control of herself, as well as her amazing figure.

Continuing to strip, Zephyrmon then took hold of the panties she wore and slid them down her legs, followed by her leggings, which she then stepped out of, leaving her standing naked before Davis.

Looking at Zephyrmon, Davis couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was amazed at how hot she was, part of him now regretting not letting Zephyrmon's beast side kick in and wind up with them mating in the woods wildly.

But knowing he now had time, a sly smile appeared on the maroon haired boy's face as he walked up to Zephyrmon, wrapped his arms around her and said. "I am going to enjoy you first."

From his words, Zephyrmon merely nodded in reply, unable to speak, for Davis closed the distance between them with a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue pushing into Zephyrmon's mouth, which she mindlessly accepted, though Davis' dominance made her moan a little, while her body got hotter for him.

Breaking the kiss, Davis continued to increase the arousal of the Warrior of Wind, copying her actions she had done to him beforehand, kissing and licking around her neck, while moving his right hand down her body, first feeling her breasts, rubbing and massaging them, before going lower, reaching Zephyrmon's womanhood, which he gently ran his fingers around, feeling her lower lips wet with her sexual fluids.

"Zoe, you are getting so wet. You must really want me." Davis commented, teasing the Warrior of Wind a little as he allowed the tips of his middle and index fingers inside of her, making Zephyrmon moan through her trance.

Continuing to finger the Wielder of Wind, Davis then said. "Come on, tell me what you want."

"You..." Zephyrmon replied, before she let it out. "I want you, Master... I want you to take me... to mate with me..."

"Likewise." Davis said in reply, removing his fingers from Zephyrmon's pussy and relieved himself of his clothing, leaving him naked and revealing his member to both entranced Digimon under his control.

"Now then, Zephyrmon, you wanted me to ravish you, right?" Davis asked, causing Zephyrmon to nod and say in reply. "Yes, Master... My body is so hot for you..."

"Then turn around, get on all fours and get ready." Davis replied with a commanding tone, watching with a smile as Zephyrmon obeyed his words, watching as the Warrior of Wind then turned around, before she got down on all fours, positioning herself so her butt was in the air, making Davis that much harder.

Getting behind grabbed Zephyrmon's hips firmly, Davis moved his hips forward, the tips of his member just rubbing around the Wielder of Wind's pussy, which made her moan a little, which caused Davis to then lean closer, moving to Zephyrmon's left ear.

"Zephyrmon, as we begin, you will let all your passion out. I give you permission to go as wild as you like." Davis said, kissing the back of Zephyrmon's neck, before he pushed his manhood into her vagina, causing the Warrior of Wind to comply to the new commands as she then loudly moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Zephyrmon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Davis' cock inside of her, causing Davis to nod and groan in agreement as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued pushing and pulling his dick in and out of Zephyrmon's pussy.

"Fuck me... Keep going... Oh, Master...!" Zephyrmon let out, continuing to allow Davis to dominate her, the pleasure she felt making her mind a haze as she crossed her arms and rested on them, drooling and moaning as she felt Davis continue to ravish her.

"Zephyrmon, you are so... so tight... I see why you really wanted this now..." Davis commented in reply, keeping up his thrusts and causing Zephyrmon to moan in joy.

"But I think we can make this more enjoyable..." The Motomiya then commented, ceasing his actions, but intriguing Zephyrmon as to what her Master had in mind, thinking Davis was going to either use his hands to play with her body, switch positions or even go for anal.

However, Zephyrmon was just as pleased when she heard her Master call Ranamon over, the naked Warrior of Wind looking over her shoulder to see Ranamon standing beside her Master.

"Zephyrmon, let's make Ranamon feel a little more 'welcome'." Davis then said, making Zephyrmon smile and nod, getting the idea.

"Ranamon, get in position before Zephyrmon and enjoy her licking that wet pussy of yours'." The Motomiya instructed.

"Yes, Master..." Ranamon replied as she got in position, sitting on her knees as she got in front of Zephyrmon, grabbed the sides of her head and brought Zephyrmon's face close to her vagina.

And after Davis resumed, pushing his cock back into Zephyrmon's folds, Zephyrmon, after letting out another cry of pure pleasure, focused on pleasing Ranamon, pushing her tongue into Ranamon's waiting folds.

"Oh my...!" Ranamon let out at the feeling of Zephyrmon eating her out, causing the Warrior of Water to act on her needs as she held tighter onto Zephyrmon's head, pushing it closer and deeper, forcing the Warrior of Wind to continue licking.

"That's it, sweetie... You... you really know how to please a woman..." Ranamon then moaned, keeping her hold on Zephyrmon's head, the Wielder of Wind not only happy to know that her new slave sister was enjoying her, but from hearing the groans from her Master, she knew Davis was 'enjoying' her as well.

For another ten minutes, Davis, Zephyrmon and Ranamon remained in their respective positions, Davis continuing to groan as he mated with the Warrior of Wind, who remained between her Master's member and Ranamon's pussy, her body filled with pleasure, as was Ranamon's.

And knowing she was unable to hold that pleasure, Ranamon's moaning increased as she warned. "Zoe, I can't hold it... I'm gonna... gonna cum...!"

"Swallow it...!" Davis ordered, keeping up his thrusts, groaning at the tightness of Zephyrmon's pussy as he continued mating with her.

"Zoe!" Ranamon then cried out as she had her climax, releasing her love juices into Zephyrmon's waiting mouth, which, per the command, she swallowed, savouring the taste of the Wielder of Water.

With her orgasm over, Ranamon released her hold on Zephyrmon's head and lay on her back, a satisfied smile appearing on Ranamon's face.

"Oh, sweetie... that was just wonderful..." Ranamon said with a smile, making Zephyrmon smile back as best she could, for Davis was still behind her, ravishing her and filling her with nothing but pleasure, which aroused Ranamon a little as she then got into a sitting position and watched on as Davis and Zephyrmon continued to mate.

Both Davis and Zephyrmon were feeling such great amounts of pleasure as they continued to mate for another twenty minutes, their moans and groans filling the forest, while their actions continued to arouse Ranamon, the Warrior of Water starting to masturbate as she watched Davis slide his cock in and out of Zephyrmon's snatch, part of Ranamon wishing it was her in Zephyrmon's position.

However, after several more minutes of Davis' cock entering and leaving her, Zephyrmon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing her to moan out. "Master... Oh, Master, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Davis groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Warrior of Wind reached her climax moments later and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Davis' manhood, triggering the Digidestined of Miracles' climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Zephyrmon's waiting womb.

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Davis removed his manhood from out of Zephyrmon's threshold, before managing to rise to his feet, having some energy left over, while Zephyrmon collapsed onto her stomach..

"Master... So big... so good..." Zephyrmon managed to say, reverting back to her human form, to which Zoe, who was still naked, but grasping her D-Tector, remained on her stomach, while a dazed smile appeared on her face, satisfied from her orgasm, making Davis smile at seeing the blonde satisfied.

However, looking over at Ranamon and seeing her continuing to pleasure herself, Davis smiled as he walked up to Ranamon, his member inches from her face.

"Be a good girl and clean it, then you can feel what Zoe felt." He said, his words making Ranamon smile with excitement.

"Whatever you say, Master." Ranamon replied, moving her head forward, taking Davis' cock in her mouth, sucking it, while her tongue ran around the shaft, which caused the Digidestined of Miracles to groan at the eager and enjoyable actions of Ranamon's blowjob.

Removing her lips from Davis' manhood, showing it was still hard, Ranamon smiled at Davis, who smiled back, ready to make love to the Warrior of Wind, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then grabbed Ranamon's hips, repositioned the Wielder of Water so she was back on the bed, while he was on top of her.

In position, Davis and Ranamon looked at the other, seeing nothing but longing for the other, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then inserted his manhood into Ranamon's vagina, making the Digimon of Water moan from the sensation.

"Master... Master, it feels amazing... You are making me so hot for you...!" Ranamon then moaned out, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to thrust in and out of Ranamon's vagina.

"Same here..." Davis groaned in reply as he continued to fill the Wielder of Water with pleasure and his member. "You are just as tight as Zoe... You are incredible...!"

From Davis' comments, Ranamon smiled, glad to know her body was to the liking of her Master, encouraging her to continue to please him as she then wrapped her arms and legs around Davis, pulling him close to her, where their lips met in a longing kiss.

For a few hours, Davis and Ranamon remained in their position, the Warrior of Water continuing to moan at the feel of her Master's huge cock inside of her, while Davis groaned at Ranamon's vagina clamping around his cock, filling him with great amounts of pleasure.

However, both soon started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Davis to groan out. "Ah, I... I can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Master... I... I'm going to cum too...!" Ranamon moaned in reply, both continuing their actions for a few more minutes, until Ranamon felt her peak.

And, with one huge erotic scream, Ranamon had her orgasm, crying out in ecstcay as she had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Davis' manhood, which sent Davis over the edge, causing him to groan ou as he came shortly after the Warrior of Water, releasing his cum into Ranamon's pussy, and leaving her in a state of pure bliss.

-A little while later-

Davis, now redressed, stood in front of Ranamon, who had also put her outfit back on, and Zoe, who had changed back from Zephyrmon and put on a clean outfit, both standing mindlessly at attention, their whited out eyes staring forward as they awaited their Master's command.

"Now my pets, once I leave, you will wake up and follow the commands I have given you, do you understand?" The Digidestined of Miracles asked, having given both girls a list of commands to follow, smirking as they nodded their heads in unison.

"Yes, Master... We hear and shall obey..." Zoe and Ranamon responded, causing Davis to turn and head back to the portal to the Real World, a smile on his face as he thought of his next targets.

-Later-

Having arrived in the hometown of Marcus Damon and the DATS HQ, now turned police station, a few minutes prior, Davis made his way to the apartment, according to Yoshi, that belonged to Miki and Megumi.

A smirk on his face, the maroon haired boy thought about the two older members of DATS, and imagined all the possible things he could do with them as his slaves.

After taking the elevator to their floor and arriving at the door, his hand in his pocket clenching the Mesmerizer, Davis smiled and knocked on it, waiting patiently for one or both of the girls to answer.

But as the seconds turned into minutes, Davis quickly realized that neither Miki nor Megumi were home, causing Davis to groan in frustration at having come all the way for nothing.

"That was a great workout..." Davis then heard Megumi's voice from down the hallway, causing him to turn and see both her and Miki walking down the hallway, chatting amongst the other, while Davis found himself admiring both their attire and bodies.

Looking at the pair, Davis saw that both women had a similar mature beauty as Yoshi's, their bodies were in peak condition, while also showing off their sexuality.

Both girls were wearing sports bras, Miki's was black while Megumi's was white, showing off their large D-cup breasts, with towels around their necks that they occasionally used, wiping the sweat from their faces, and tight yoga pants that clung nicely to their thighs and legs, showing off their tight asses as well.

While Megumi had her hair in its usual style, a short, honey blonde, tying hers' with a purple hair braid, Miki's black coloured hair was now in a ponytail, keeping her hair in place.

Focusing once more, Davis put a smile on his face as Miki noticed him, causing her to ask as she and Megumi got closer. "Hey Davis, why are you here?"

"Hey, I found something strange in the Digital World, and Yoshi told me how skilled you two are with tech, so I decided to show it to you and to check it out." Davis replied as he took the Mesmerizer out of his pocket and held it up to the girls, causing both to lean in and they looked at the device curiously, not noticing the mischievous smirk on the maroon haired boy's face as he pressed the button.

-A few minutes later-

Now in the apartment of Megumi and Miki, Davis smirked at the position he had gotten into.

With Megumi and Miki both under the effects of the Mesmerizer, Davis had relieved himself of his clothing, once again leaving him naked, where he took a spot on the girls' couch and relaxed, enjoying not only the comfort of the couch, but also the actions he had assigned to the pair, to which Megumi was standing behind the couch, completely naked, her eyes whited out and a distant smile on her face as she rubbed her breasts around Davis' neck and back, giving the Digidestined of Miracles a massage.

Miki, on the other hand, was also naked, her eyes whited out too, while she was positioned in between the Motomiya's legs, taking his member in her mouth and mindlessly giving him a blowjob.

"That's it, Miki... good girl... keep pleasing your Master..." Davis groaned as the raven haired girl merely nodded her head, continuing to bob her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue swirling around his member as she licked his pre-cum.

"And Megumi..." Davis started to say, looking over at the brainwashed blonde with a smile. "Keep it up. You are doing an amazing job..."

"Thank you, my Master... I live to serve you..." Megumi replied, continuing to rub her breasts against his body.

"I know." Davis said in reply, smiling slyly at Megumi's submissiveness and actions, before moving his head upward and claiming her lips in a sudden kiss, one she instinctively returned.

But wanting more out of his new pets, Davis rose his hand, causing both girls to stop, with Miki standing up at attention while Megumi walked around and stood next to her, each awaiting their next commands as Davis got up and wrapped his arms around their waists, squeezing their ass cheeks as he said. "Now, let's go into one of your rooms and have some real fun."

"As you desire, Master... we will obey..." The girls replied as Davis lead them into the bedroom, his hands roaming and groping their bodies as he did so.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Davis was curious as to which girl owned it, finding the room covered with pics of Megumi and Miki, engaging in various activities, including them attending high school together, hiking together, and one Davis believed was their first day on the DATS force, partnered with their PawnChessmon.

But what caught Davis' eye the most was the bed, which was twice the size the one he had back in his apartment, causing him to comment. "Man, you girls have it sweet."

"So whose room does this belong to?" The leader of the younger Digidestined then asked curiously.

"We share it, Master..." Miki replied, her words surprising and intriguing Davis as certain thoughts about Megumi and Miki's relationship came to his mind.

"Have you two ever made out with each other before?" Davis asked, interested to hear what the answer would be.

"We've kissed and experimented a little when we were younger, Master... that was before we realized we were into guys, but nothing since then... we still remain good friends though..." Megumi replied with a distant smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks, causing Davis to smirk as he thought that their relationship needed a little 'tweaking'.

"Interesting to know, but from now on, you both will be lovers. Not only will you be completely attracted to each other, finding each other sexy and wanting to try new things with each other, but you also want to do similar things with Yoshi, as well as Marcus and myself. And if Yoshi ever offers you the idea of having a foursome with Marcus, you will both agree to it." Davis instructed, smirking as both girls nodded their heads.

"As you command... Master... We hear and we obey..." Both girls replied in mindless voices, causing Davis to smirk as he patted their ass cheeks, before moving over to the bed and lying down on his back.

"Now I want to see how well you girls can please one another, put on a show for me." Davis instructed.

"Yes, Master..." Megumi and Miki replied as both faced one another, smiling with a longing look, before the pair engaged in a deep and very passionate kiss.

As Megumi and Miki kissed each other, Davis continued to watch on, enjoying the sight before him, which continued to get better as the pair got deeper in their actions, Miki becoming the more dominant as she grabbed the back of Megumi's head, keeping her locked in their kiss, which made the blonde moan, but returned the kiss, while she removed Miki's hair braid, letting her raven coloured hair flow freely around her shoulders and back.

Parting their lips for a moment, Megumi and Miki gazed at each other, smiling blankly at the other, before both sat on their knees, getting on the end of the bed, where the blonde moved closer to Miki, filling the raven haired woman with pleasure as she felt Megumi start to rub her fingers around her pussy.

Feeling Megumi's fingers rubbing at her womanhood, Miki remained in place, but began to moan and shift around a little, telling Davis that she was enjoying the feelings of pleasure her brainwashed friend was giving her.

And while feeling himself getting more turned on, Davis knew he would enjoy Megumi and Miki a little more if they put their minds into their actions.

"Alright, girls, more action and more talking. Tell each other how you feel, and how good you make each other feel." The maroon haired Digidestined then said, his words causing a spark to go off within the pair, to which Miki then let out a loud and pleasure filled moan as she rubbed her right hand on the back of Megumi's head.

"Megumi, you are so good... You are making me feel so good...!" Miki moaned, her words causing the blonde to stop for a moment, look up at her partner and say. "I am glad to hear that. I adore you."

"And I feel the same way." Miki then said, placing her hands on Megumi's cheeks and pulling her in for another heated kiss, parting moments later, where both stared at each other lustfully.

"Please, let me show you how much I mean it." The raven haired woman then offered in a seductive tone of voice, making Megumi smile and nod in response.

And Megumi's smile, as well as her arousal increased as Miki placed her hands on the blonde's body, gently lowering her to her back, before Miki turned around, the pair now in a sixty nine position, staring at the other's wet pussy, where Miki then moved her head down and let her tongue out, running it across Megumi's slit and filling her with pleasure.

"Oh, Miki...!" Megumi cried out, enjoying the feeling of Miki's tongue inside of her, causing the raven haired woman to then return the pleasure as she began to lash at Megumi's vagina.

The pair continued for another thirty minutes, both feeling nothing but pleasure, love and desire for each other as they continued their erotic actions.

But both stopped when they heard their Master speak up, causing both to stare at their Master, awaiting his commands.

"Megumi, Miki, stop for now." Davis ordered, before smiling slyly as he then said. "I think it's about time we all had some 'fun'."

"Yes, Master." Megumi and Miki replied, smiling back at Davis with longing looks, waiting for their Master to take them.

"Megumi, you first." Davis then said, grabbing the blonde by the wrist, where he then lay her on her back, climbed on top of her and inserted his manhood into her vagina, filling Megumi with absolute pleasure.

"Master!" She cried out as Davis began to thrust in and out of her, while Davis groaned out from the tightness of Megumi's pussy, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

But remembering about his other slave, Davis turned his eyes to Miki, who looked at him and Megumi with lust.

"Miki... join us... Come and sit on Megumi's chest..." Davis groaned out, his words causing Miki to nod in reply as she obeyed and got in position, facing her Master, while her womanhood was hovering above Megumi's head.

"Megumi, I think you know what to do..." Davis then groaned, causing the brainwashed blonde to nod in reply, before she began to lash at Miki's threshold, her tongue running along the raven haired woman's slit.

For another hour, remaining in their position, Davis, Megumi and Miki continued indulging in their pleasure, filing the bedroom with the sounds of their pleasure.

However, from the pleasure she had received from Megumi beforehand and currently, Miki felt she was close to her climax, her hands grasping Megumi's head a little tightly as she moaned.

"Megumi... Master, I cannot hold it... I'm... I'm cumming...!" The raven haired officer warned, her mind unsure what to do, but got an answer as Davis pulled her down and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, filling Miki with further warmth and pleasure, causing her to then break from her Master's lips as she then reached her peak and climaxed, triggering Davis' orgasm as he filled Miki with his cum.

And while Miki had her climax, her love juices were then released into Megumi's waiting mouth, the blonde smiling as she savoured the taste of her raven haired lover, while Miki smiled back at Megumi, before collapsing into her Master's arms, exhausted, though satisfied.

"Master, you and Megumi... wonderful..." She managed to say, resting her head on Davis' chest, causing him to smile at the mind controlled woman as he gently stroked her hair.

"You rest for now." He told Miki, guiding her so she was resting beside Megumi.

"Megumi, it looks like it's just us for now." Davis then commented, making the blonde smile, moving her hips a little, causing her and Davis to feel some pleasure from the Motomiya's member still inside of her.

"Please, Master... please continue..." Megumi moaned, wanting more.

"My pleasure." Davis replied, grabbing Megumi's hips and pushing his cock as deep as he could, causing Megumi to cry out as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Master, you are so big... Ah... I... I can feel you... So deep inside me...!" Megumi moaned out, feeling nothing but pleasure as Davis continued to fuck her.

"Yes... Yes... Oh, Master it feels so good...!" The blonde went on to say as Davis not only continued, but also added to Megumi's pleasure, moving his hands to her breasts, where he began to massage and fondle them.

For the next hour, the two of them continued in their lovemaking, Megumi continuing to moan and cry out in pleasure, looking to her side to see Miki smiling at her, before the raven haired woman moved her face close to Megumi's and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, one the blonde gladly returned.

But after several more minutes, Davis and Megumi started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Davis to groan out. "Ah... I can't hold it... I'm so close... I'm... Ah... I'm about to come...!"

"Same here, Master...Ah... I'm about to come too...!" Megumi moaned in reply after parting from her kiss with Miki and focused on her Master, as she and Davis continued on for several more until the blonde was unable to take anymore and let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy as she experienced her climax that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis manhood, while Davis then had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Megumi and causing her to collapse on her back, leaving her lying beside the smiling form of Miki.

While Davis remained on top of Megumi, having energy to spare, Megumi continued to look at Miki with a content smile.

"He's wonderful..." Megumi then commented, causing Davis to smile, getting a little ego boost, before he moved down and engaged the blonde in a quick, though still enjoyable kiss.

"So were you." Davis replied, making Megumi smile at her Master, before she watched on as the maroon haired Digidestined got off of her and repositioned himself, alongside both women, so Miki was on all fours, Megumi was beneath her, while his cock was lined up to Miki's wet pussy.

"But now it's your turn." Davis then said as he grabbed her hips and pushed his member into her folds, making the raven haired officer moan out in pleasure.

"Yes... Ah... Oh, Master... Master, it feels so good...!" Miki moaned out in pleasure from the feeling of her Master deep inside of her, as well as the feel of Megumi's breasts and pussy rubbing against her own.

Moaning herself from the pleasure she was feeling, Megumi leaned her head forward and captured Miki's in a heated kiss, one the raven haired girl eagerly returned, before the blonde broke the kiss and said, her tone full of love and longing. "I'm so glad our wonderful Master brought us together... I love you Miki..."

"And I... oh... I love you, too..." Miki moaned, finding it hard to speak as she felt Davis' cock continue to slide in and out of her.

But after some time, Davis and Miki began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer.

"I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to cume inside that tight pussy of yours'...!" Davis groaned, which caused Miki to moan in reply, her tone full of need and desire. "Me too... Ah... I can't... I can't... Oh, Master...!"

Unable to contain her pleasure, Miki then cried out as she reached her climax and came, followed by Davis, who groaned out loudly as he climaxed again, releasing his cum inside of Miki, leaving the raven haired woman and the blonde satisfied.

-Several Hours Later-

With a large smirk on his face, Davis made his way down the hallway to his apartment, looking forward to his evening plans.

After spending a few more hours with Miki and Megumi, Davis left them with a series of commands to follow, bringing them closer to each other, while being at the maroon haired Digidestined's call whenever he wanted.

Now, as he made his way home, Davis smiled, knowing that his parents were out of town, while Jun, thanks to her following his mental commands, finally scored a date with Matt, and would be out all evening, leaving Davis to whatever plans he wished for the night.

And while he was exhausted from his day, Davis knew he had other ways to entertain himself for the night, smirking as he opened the door to his apartment, where Yolei and Airu stood, dressed in their slave outfits, which consisted of a silver bra, matching panties, and a matching mini skirt, with bright smiles on their faces as they bowed to Davis.

"Welcome home, Master. Your slaves await your commands." The two girls said in unison with voices filled with love and obedience.

"Good to see you, girls." Davis said as he approached them, the two standing back up as Davis wrapped his arms around them, giving both of their ass cheeks a squeeze, causing both Yolei and Airu to moan lustfully, before their Master gave them both a passionate kiss on the lips, one they gladly returned.

"Now, here's what I want both of you to do..." Davis started to instruct with a smirk, looking forward to tonight's entertainment.

-Meanwhile-

Walking down the hallway to Davis' apartment, Kari had a big smile on her face, feeling happy with her life, and excited to spend more time with her love.

Ever since she started dating Davis, Kari felt nothing but joy, happy to spend time with the Digidestined of Miracles, while also loving their sex life, even wanting to try new things to keep Davis pleased.

She giggled a little when she remembered telling Tai that she was dating Davis now, her older brother happy to hear that they were together, before he looked gobsmacked when he heard that Sora went on a date with them, and that it was Kari's idea.

Remembering his look, Kari did not have the heart to tell him that Rika had also joined them in their fun and games as well, not sure if his brain could process such information.

The brunette then sighed as she remembered earlier, when she allowed Davis to hypnotize her, and how much it turned her on to mindlessly do as he told her.

'Maybe I can convince him to make me his little hypnotized pet...' Kari thought with a dreamy look, thinking more on her dreams of being Davis' slave, and thinking of how she could actually make them happen.

But breaking from her thoughts, Kari found she had arrived at the door to Davis' apartment, knocked on the door, before smiling brightly when the maroon haired boy opened the door for her and smiled back.

"Hello Davis." Kari said, kissing his cheek, sighing as Davis placed his hands on her waist.

"Hello yourself, beautiful." Davis replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan a little, before he brought her inside, closing the door behind her.

However, once they made it to the bedroom, Kari's eyes widened at seeing Yolei and Airu, both naked, standing at attention on either side of the bed with lustful smiles on their faces.

But before Kari could question what was going on, Davis whispered into her ear. "Time to serve your Master."

Instantly, the confused look disappeared from Kari's face as she closed her eyes, before reopening them with lust and longing, where she then turned to Davis and said. "Your sex slave is ready to please you, Master. Please use me as you see fit."

Sitting down at his desk chair, Davis smiled at Kari and instructed. "First, strip naked for me."

"Anything for you, my beloved Master." Kari replied in a tone of love and loyalty, happily obeying the words of the Digidestined of Miracles as she removed her clothing, surprising Davis a little when he saw that Kari was not wearing a bra under her outfit.

Seeing Kari then stand at attention with a seductive smile on her face, her eyes filled with desire, Davis looked at Yolei and Airu and instructed. "Yolei, Airu, you will follow and obey Kari's commands until I say otherwise."

"Yes Master." The two replied with a bow, making Davis smirk, before he then looked at Kari and said. "Kari, have fun with your new pets, put on a show for me."

"Right away, Master." Kari replied, smiling at Yolei and Airu as some ideas came to her.

Walking up to Yolei, Kari circled around the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, taking in her figure, before going in front of her, smiling slyly at the lavender haired girl, where she then pulled Yolei close to her and engaged her in a deep and longing kiss, one Yolei happily returned.

But Yolei suddenly broke from Kari's lips, letting out a yelp when she felt the brunette's left hand slap her butt.

"That was for how you treated our Master in the past." Kari said with a stern look on her face, only to then smile as she cupped Yolei's cheek and added. "But I can see you are trying to make things right with our Master."

"Yes, Mistress Kari, I want to make Master happy." Yolei replied, sighing as Kari caressed her cheek.

"Airu." Kari then called, causing the blonde to walk over to her, looking at the brunette with a curious expression. "Yes, Mistress Kari?"

"I need a little help for our 'fun'." Kari replied, before smiling with a slyness as she explained. "I am going to 'reward' the new Yolei, while I want you to punish the old one, the bad Yolei who continued to defy the word of our wonderful Master."

"Oh yes, Mistress, please let me help you. Anything for our Master." Airu replied, eager to please her Master in anyway she could.

"I like that enthusiasm." Kari commented, kissing Airu, which made the blonde moan in Kari's mouth.

"And I want you to use that in Yolei's punishment." Kari added, before telling both girls. "While I 'reward' Yolei with pleasure, Airu, you are to punish her. Spank her, make her beg, do whatever you think will make Yolei realize her mistakes."

"And my lovely Yolei..." The Digidestined of Light then said, moving her hand down her body and began to rub her chest as she commanded. "I want you to say what is on your mind. Tell me how you feel and how you regret what you did and said to our Master in order to try and make him look foolish."

"Oh... yes, Mistress... I will obey..." Yolei moaned through the pleasure as Kari continued to grope her breasts, not noticing Airu walk behind her, before raising her right hand and bringing it down on the lavender haired girl's ass cheek, causing Yolei to let out a mix of a yelp and a moan from the sensations.

But not giving Yolei anytime to react, Kari continued to rub the lavender haired girl's breasts, teasing her a little as she gave Yolei's nipples a small squeeze, while the brunette began to kiss around her neck and collarbone.

"Oh, Mistress... so good... so good...AH..!" Yolei started to moan, before feeling Ariu's hand slap her ass cheek once again, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her body.

"You heard our beloved Mistress." The blonde commented, roughly pushing her fingers inside Yolei's pussy as she then said. "Say how bad you feel for what you did to our Master."

"I can't see anyway you could be mean to someone as perfect as him." Airu went on to say, a combination of her new feelings toward the Motomiya, as well as wanting to make her Mistress happy with her.

"Oh...oh, yes, you're right... I.. I was wrong to doubt our Master... I should have been grateful to be in his... his presence... Ah... I'll be a good girl... a good slave to our Master from now on...!" Yolei moaned out, throwing her head back as she cried out in pleasure, getting lost in the actions of her new Mistress and fellow slave, the blonde continuing to roughly finger Yolei's pussy, while Kari not only kept rubbing Yolei's breasts, but got a little bolder as she began to bite the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's neck a little.

"Yes... Oh, Yes...! so good... so good... punish me... make me the perfect pet for our Master...!" Yolei cried out, moving her hips with Airu's fingers, feeling her climax slowly start to approach.

"Silence!" Airu scolded, slapping Yolei's ass as she informed. "You are not supposed to be enjoying this completely."

"Oh... yes, sorry..." Yolei tried to reply, before moaning as Kari pinched both her nipples, the brunette smiling at Yolei submitting, as well as how good a slave Airu was being, giving the Digidestined of Light a new idea.

Removing her hands from Yolei's body, much to the disappointment and confusion of the lavender haired slave, Kari then said. "Yolei, as much as you have shown your need for our Master, it is time we changed things up a little bit."

"Airu." Kari called to the blonde, making her look at her Mistress with a curious smile.

"What is it, Mistress Kari?" She asked.

"Lie on you back and spread your legs out." Kari instructed, before explaining. "Yolei is now going to 'reward' you for your loyalty, while I finish with her punishment."

"Yes, Mistress Kari!" Airu and Yolei said excitedly, where the blonde did as commanded, lying on the bed and spreading her legs, a big smile on her face as she waited for her 'reward,' before moaning loudly as she felt Yolei get on top of her, where the lavender haired girl's tongue started to lick around her wet folds.

"Oh... Yolei...!" Airu moaned, smiling to see the lavender haired girl bent over, her hands on the blonde's legs, as she happily licked away, before seeing their Mistress join them on the bed, her right hand moving around and inserting her index and middle fingers into Yolei's snatch, causing her to moan lustfully as she pleasured Airu.

"That's it, Yolei, that's a good girl." Kari said with a smirk, continuing to tease Yolei's pussy. "Keep licking, make Airu feel nothing but pleasure."

From his chair, Davis smiled, loving the erotic show that was happening in front of him, before his smile grew as he heard the door knock, happy to see that his text messages did their job.

Leaving the room for a moment, Kari, Yolei and Airu continuing their actions, Davis opened the door, smirking at the lustful and seductive smile of Sora, Rika, Zoe, and Nene on the other side as the four girls said with seductive purrs. "We're here to serve you Master, command us as you see fit."

"I definitely plan on it." Davis replied with a sly smile, leading the girls into the apartment and closing the door behind them, where the rest of the evening was filled with the sounds of passion and pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed, but the end results were worth it in Davis' eyes as he stood in his living room, admiring the site in front of him, which consisted of Kari, Rika, Sora, Zoe, Mimi, and Nene all kneeling in front of him with love, lust, and worship in their eyes, where all asked with seductive tones. "How may we serve you tonight, Master?"

No longer were the girls under the mind controlling effects of the Mesmerizer, but were willingly serving Davis as his slaves, after a few months of conditioning and suggestions in their minds, some of the girls submitting to the mental conditioning sooner than the others.

The first being Kari, for her actual love for Davis made her want to continue to show it, even if she had to 'share' him.

And after thinking on it more, the maroon haired boy decided to to keep these six to himself as his own personal harem, with Kari as his official girlfriend, the other five joined in for the fun, while those not part of his harem, Davis, knowing each had those they love, 'assisted' in bringing them closer to another.

Angie and Mizuki both asked out Mikey together, shocking the Fusion Fighter's General to the point that he could not say no as the two dragged him to their first date, winding up with them back at Mikey's, in his bed and making love.

And even after satisfying both girls, Mikey continued to make both feel good, to the point he passed out, face first into Angie's breasts, both finding Mikey's continued habit of over helping others somewhat adorable.

But while he slept, Angie and Mizuki talked on ways they could make it so Mikey was more dominant in their new relationship.

In the DATS world, Yoshi surprised and shocked Marcus when she invited Miki and Megumi into their relationship, Marcus thinking it was a weird joke at first, before the three girls all stripped off their clothing, showing they were serious.

And after getting his head around it, Marcus agreed, starting off their new relationship with a night of amazing sex, his stamina leaving Yoshi, Megumi and Miki all drained, but greatly satisfied.

Yolei, meanwhile, continued her relationship with Ken, but now acted completely submissive to the Digidestined of Kindness, a mental command Davis had set within Yolei, compelling her to do whatever Ken told her, as well as to make love to him whenever they had the chance, while secretly coming to serve her real Master and his personal pets whenever called upon.

Jeri's relationship with Takato also hit a new level, with the once shy and innocent brunette convincing the leader of the Digimon Tamers to treat their relationship like that of a Master and a slave, one that Takato slowly but surely got into, to the point he would have Jeri come over and wear nothing but a collar he had obtained for her, which she happily wore as she obeyed her Master's commands, both domestic and sexual.

Finally, Airu, following her Master's commands, asked Yuu out on a date, promising to stop trying to make him her subordinate, an offer the blonde did not believe at first, but after Airu explained that her reason for wanting Yuu was actually her way of trying to get him as her boyfriend, to get him to know her, to love her, he eventually accepted, starting his own relationship with his fellow Digimon Hunter, eventually leading to them making love.

And while Yuu was a virgin, Airu not only helped Yuu into relaxing, during their pleasure, she was a lot more submissive than he would have imagined her to be, offering to pleasure him, begging for his touch and even calling him Master, while adding that she was his subordinate.

But with Davis, focusing on his slaves for now, he smiled, a smile that made his slave moan with desire, before he said. "Kari, Rika, you two are first, the rest of you pleasure each other until it's your turn."

"Yes, Master." The gathering of girls replied happily, with Kari and Rika more excited, both getting up and following Davis into the bedroom, while Sora and Mimi turned to each other, embracing one another in a passionate kiss and fingering the other's vagina, while Zoe and Nene mimicked their actions, filling the other with great amounts of pleasure.

Inside the bedroom, Kari and Rika crawled onto the bed, looking at their Master with lust as they watched him strip, licking their lips in anticipation for the pleasure they knew they would receive.

But before getting their pleasure, Davis joined the pair on the bed, sitting between them with a smirk.

"I think you girls know what to do." He commented, smiling as Kari and Rika smiled back and nodded in reply, continuing to smile as they leaned in and both kissed their Master on his lips, leading to a passionate three-way kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a moment, Kari and Rika started kissing around Davis' neck and collarbone, making the Digidestined of Miracles moan and chuckle a little, their kisses ticking him a little, before his moans grew louder as both girls moved down his body, kissing and licking his chest.

"That's it, girls... You're both so good at this..." Davis groaned out, causing the two to stop and look up at him lovingly.

"Thank you, Master. We live to serve you." Rika replied with a seductive purr.

"And if you think that is good, just wait for what is next." Kari added, her smile and tone somewhat sly, before she and Rika moved their heads down to their Master's erect member, each licking around the tip, smiling, not only from the sounds of Davis' pleasure, but also enjoying the taste of his pre-cum filling their senses.

With Kari and Rika licking around his manhood, Davis gripped the bedsheets, groaning in pleasure at the sensations he was receiving from his loving slave girls.

"Kari... Ah... Rika, you... you two are just... perfect...!" Davis groaned, his words warming both Kari and Rika's hearts, as well as making them that much more aroused for their Master.

Continuing to please Davis, showing their love and cooperation, Rika moved aside for a moment, allowing Kari to take all of their Master's cock into her mouth, moving her head back and forth, before Rika moved behind the Digidestined of Light, placed her hands on Kari's thighs, moved her head forward and her tongue out as she began licking Kari's pussy.

"Oh Rika... that's it... put on a show for our Master..." Kari moaned, removing her mouth from Davis' cock for a second, before wrapping her lips around it once again.

Davis smiled at seeing his slaves please not only him, but also each other, smirking as Rika's hands snaked up Kari's body and began to massage the brunette's breasts, adding to Kari's pleasure which encouraging her to pick up the pace as she began to bob her head up and down her Master's shaft.

Another twenty minutes passed between Davis, Kari and Rika, with both girls continuing to do their best in pleasuring their Master, which got a most desired result.

"Kari... I cannot hold it..." Davis groaned, knowing he was close to his climax, which just made Kari smile and continue her actions, moving her head up and down her Master's member until he was unable to hold back his pleasure and had his climax, groaning loudly as he filled Kari's mouth with his seed.

Happy she had pleased her Master, Kari removed her mouth off of Davis' cock, feeling her arousal increase to see it still hard, before getting another idea to keep her Master in the mood.

Looking over at Rika, Kari gently placed her right hand under her chin, lifting Rika's head up, where she then kissed the red haired Tamer deeply on the lips, making Rika moan, not only enjoying the kiss, but also sharing what cum was still in her mouth with her, which caused Rika to return the actions, not only kissing Kari back, but also placing a hand on her chest, rubbing the brunette's breasts.

As much as Davis was enjoying the sight of Kari and Rika making out and pleasuring each other, he wanted to return the pleasure to his slaves, causing him to start with Kari, grabbing the Digidestined of Light and lay her on her back, before getting on top of her, staring down at her with a look of longing and desire, one Kari returned.

"Are you ready?" Davis asked, tracing the tip around her lower lips, which made Kari moan a little, before she smiled and nodded, excited.

"I am. Please, my Master, please make love to me." She replied in a longing tone, which made Davis smile and nod.

Leaning down, Davis then gave Kari a loving kiss as he inserted his manhood into her vagina, causing Kari to break the kiss and let out a loud moan of pure pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Master...!" Kari let out, wrapping her arms and legs around Davis' body, holding him close to her as they began their lovemaking.

"Kari, you are so tight... feels so good..." Davis said through his groans, before saying with a sincere and honest voice. "I... I love you... I love you, Kari..."

"And I love... I love you... I love you so much...!" Kari replied, continuing to cry out in pure joy as Davis continued to make love to her, thrusting in and out of her.

As Davis and Kari continued making love, both feeling nothing but pleasure, Rika took a spot before her Master and slave sister, watching with arousal as she began to pleasure herself, sliding her left fingers along her slit, rubbing it gently and causing the Nonaka to moan, increasing further as she soon slid her fingers inside her pussy, masturbating at the erotic actions of the Digidestined pair indulge in their love and pleasure.

While an hour had passed, Rika having climaxed a while ago from pleasuring herself, she continued to watch her Master and slave sister continue, seeing their movements turning frantic, telling both were close to their orgasms.

"Master, I can't... I can't hold it...!" Kari moaned in warning, keeping her arms and legs wrapped around her Master's body, wanting him to come inside of her, to fill her with his seed.

And after several more thrusts, Kari got what she longed for, feeling absolute joy as she heard Davis groan her name, while cumming, which caused Kari to then cry out soon after, having her release, cumming all over Davis' manhood and leaving the Digidestined of Light lying on the bed with another satisfied smile.

With their lovemaking over, Davis remained on top of Kari, smiling at her, causing her to smile and pant as she looked lovingly at her Master, before the Digidestined of Light moaned a little as she felt Davis remove his manhood from her pussy, showing it was still hard, making Rika smile with lust.

"Rika." Davis said, looking over at the excited Tamer.

"What is it, my Master?" She asked in a curious tone.

"How do you want it?" Davis asked in reply, smiling at Rika with a seductive look, which made Rika smile back, before turning around and getting on all fours.

And with that, Davis got behind Rika, grabbed her thighs, causing Rika to moan in pleasure, before she screamed in ecstasy as she felt Davis' cock push into her tight folds.

The pleasure continuing as Davis then reached around and began to grope Rika's breasts, which made Rika moan louder.

"Master, oh, yes... Master...!" Rika let out, not caring about her loud cries, all that mattered to her was Davis and the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh, yes... Oh, yes, Master... it's so..." Rika then started to moan, but was unable to finish her words, for she was then silenced as Kari sat in front of her and crashed her lips against the redhead's, causing both slave girls to moan as they kissed passionately with one another, their tongues fighting for dominance with one another.

"Perfect..." Kari said in a content voice, finishing Rika's sentence, smiling at the red haired Tamer, who smiled back, not only from knowing Kari was right, but namely from the pleasure she continued to feel as her body rocked back and forth from Davis continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of her pussy.

Looking at Kari, Rika saw a look in the brunette's eyes, a look of longing, which Kari acted on as she placed her hands on Rika's head and guided it head down, positioning Rika so her head was close to her pussy.

And getting the idea, Rika smiled, before letting her tongue out, causing Kari to moan as Rika began to lash at her pussy, focusing as best she could on making the Digidestined of Light feel good, while Davis continued to make Rika feel good, continuing to make love to her.

With his amazing stamina, Davis continued to make love to Rika for over an hour and a half, the red haired Tamer forced to break away from Kari's pussy every so often to moan and comment on how good she felt, as well as how good Davis was at satisfying her.

But after a few more minutes, Rika's moans increased as she felt her orgasm coming close.

"Master, I cannot hold it... I'm... I'm cumming...!" The Nonaka cried out, crying out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood.

"Rika!" Davis groaned in response, having his orgasm moments after Rika's, filling the Nonaka with his seed and leaving her in a state of pure happiness as she then collapsed, falling into Kari's waiting arms.

Finished making love to Kari and to Rika, Davis, after removing his manhood from Rika's pussy, lay on his back, smiling as Kari escorted the Nonaka to him, where both girls each took a spot by his sides, resting their heads on his chest.

"Master, you were just amazing." Kari then said, smiling at her beloved as she then claimed his lips in a loving kiss.

"As were you, Rika." The Digidestined of Light went on to say, giving Rika a loving kiss after finished kissing her Master.

Davis smiled as he held the two close to him for a few moments, with Kari and Rika lovingly caressing his chest with their hands, before he smiled and said. "As much as I would like to lie like this forever, I think the others deserve a turn right now."

"Of course, Master." Kari and Rika said in unison, slightly disappointed that they could not rest near their Master for longer, but more than excited and happy to allow their slave sisters a chance to experience the pleasure they had just experienced.

The trio then got off of the bed, with Kari and Rika still close to Davis as he wrapped his arms around their waists and lead them out of the room, where they saw both Sora and Mimi on their knees, passionately kissing each other as they pressed their bodies close to each other, their hands moving in and out of each other's pussies, while over to the side, Zoe and Nene were in a sixty nine position, happily licking at each other and oblivious to everything else around them.

Opening up her eyes slightly, Sora looked behind Mimi to see her Master, Kari, and Rika smirking at them, causing the orange haired girl to break her kiss with Mimi as she moved her lips around her neck, causing the pink haired girl to moan loudly at the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Sora... that feels so good... I love playing with this hot body of yours'..." Mimi moaned out as her hands moved up and began to grope the Digidestined of Love's breasts.

"And I love playing with yours'..." Sora moaned in reply, before gaining a mischievous glint in her eyes as she then. "But you know what's even hotter than playing with your body?"

"Our sexy Master?" Mimi asked, the thought of the Motomiya making Mimi wet.

"Our sexy Master watching as we fuck each other!" Sora replied lustfully, pushing Mimi on to her back, where she saw Davis, Kari, and Rika smirking at her, before Sora laid on top of her, causing both to moan as their breasts and pussies rubbed against each other once again.

"Oh yes... oh yes... Fuck me Sora... Fuck me as Master watches us...!" Mimi moaned loudly as Sora repositioned herself so that both girls were rubbing their pussies against one another, both moaning and sighing from the pleasure they were giving each other.

And not just wanting to look on, but to also add to the pleasure, Kari and Rika knelt on the sides of Sora and Mimi, making their moans increase as Kari slid her right fingers into Sora's pussy, while Rika slid hers' into Mimi's, the brunette and red haired Tamer both smiling at seeing and hearing the moans from their slave sisters, as well as looking on at their Master, smiling to see him obviously enjoying the sight before him.

"Kari? Is Sora as wet as Mimi?" Rika asked, teasing Mimi as she ran her fingers slowly around her lower lips, making the Digidestined of Sincerity moan louder.

"Oh yes, she's quite wet." Kari replied with a smirk, her fingers circling around Sora's wet folds as the Digidestined of Love moaned loudly, before the brunette added as her smirk grew. "She must really want our Master."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Rika then said as she and Kari helped the two older girls up, their eyes glued to the naked form of Davis, namely his fully erect cock, as they licked their lips in lust and anticipation.

Smiling at the two, Davis walked up to them, placing his hands around their waists as he said. "Right this way for another round of amazing pleasure with two of the sexiest girls I know."

"Oh yes, Master!" Sora and Mimi cried out, pressing their bodies close to Davis as he lead them into the bedroom, before looking over his shoulder at Kari and Rika and said. "Have fun with those two, please have them ready for their turn when it's time."

"Whatever you wish." Kari replied seductively in a loving tone, before she and Rika walked over to Nene and Zoe, where the Digidestined of Light and the red haired Tamer each sat beside the pair, Kari then grabbing Nene by her waist and pulling her into her lap, making the brunette let out a muffled moan from the sensations of Kari claiming her lips in a deep and heated kiss, rubbing and massaging her pussy in the process, while Rika copied Kari's actions on Zoe, making the Warrior of Wind let out her moans as Rika rubbed her pussy and kissed around her neck.

-Meanwhile-

Back inside the bedroom, Davis was locked in a passionate three-way kiss with Sora and Mimi, while his hands reached down and gave their ass cheeks a squeeze, causing both to moan into the kiss.

"Oh, Master..." Mimi let out, before commenting. "It feels amazing when you touch us. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

"Well he's had a lot of practice." Sora said in a rather slutty tone as she licked and kissed her Master's muscular chest, continuing to smile as her Master's pleasure filled groans filled her ears.

Giving Davis' cheek a light kiss, Sora broke from her Master's embrace and walked over to the bed, making certain to slowly sway her hips as she did, before climbing onto the bed as she got on all fours, smirking seductively when she then looked back at the maroon haired boy, shaking her ass invitingly.

"Please, Master. Ravage me, fuck me, fuck your sex toy...!" Sora said lustfully as she looked back at him.

"How can I say no to a woman as sexy as you?" Davis asked in reply, his words making Sora continue to smile, desiring her Master that much more.

And while Mimi could tell Sora was the lucky one, the first of them to indulge in the pleasures of their Master, she gave a small smile as she then moved aside, giving room for Davis and Sora, while the Digidestined of Sincerity watched on with a longing smile.

Davis then walked over to the bed, placing his hands firmly on Sora's ass cheeks, causing the orange haired girl to moan lustfully, especially when she felt the maroon haired boy's cock so close to her tight passage.

"Oh, Master..." The Digidestined of Love let out, before her moans then turned into cries of pure pleasure as she felt his cock slide into her ass, filling her with nothing but pleasure and ecstasy.

"Yes...! Yes...! Take me, Master...!" Sora cried loudly as Davis began to slide his cock in and out of her, the Motomiya groaning at how tight she felt, but continued to focus as best he could in pleasuring Sora, not only keeping up his thrusts, but also moved his left hand down Sora's body, to her breasts, which he began to rub and massage.

"Master, you are so good at this..." Sora moaned, smiling as she then commented. "You really know how to make a girl feel good..."

"And you aren't so bad yourself." Davis replied, keeping his focus on Sora as he moved his head down and kissed the back of her neck, making her moan at the sensation.

All the while, from the side of the bed, Mimi looked on lustfully, her hands groping her breasts as she moaned, her body getting hot and aroused from watching Davis and Sora indulge in their pleasure, while looking forward to soon feeling her Master's hands on her body, as well as having his wonderful cock inside of her.

For over an hour, Davis continued to ram his cock in and out of Sora's tight passage, with the Digidestined of Love adding to her own pleasure as her left hand snaked down her body and began to finger her own pussy, filling her body with pleasure and making her more aroused.

"Sora, you are so tight... feels so good..." Davis groaned, smiling at both the pleasure of Sora's ass, as well as the orange haired girl moaning and nodding in reply, before confusing the Digidestined of Love a little when she felt him pull out of her, while Mimi subconsciously licked her lips at seeing Davis' member out in the open.

"Not just yet." He told Mimi, noticing the pink haired girl all hot for him, turning his attention back on Sora as he placed his hands on her thighs and repositioned the Digidestined of Love so she was lying on her back, now smiling with lust as she saw her Master's manhood now pressing close to her folds.

And staring at one another, seeing what they wanted, Davis then pushed forward, causing Sora to cry out as she felt all of Davis' cock fill her waiting pussy.

"Oh, Master!" Sora let out, feeling a rush of pure pleasure the second Davis was inside of her, which just continued as she felt Davis move his hips back and forth, his manhood going deep inside of her before going out, leaving the tip in as the maroon haired Digidestined resumed making love to her.

"Master... Master, oh, yes...!" Sora cried out, holding Davis close to her as he continued his actions, filling Sora with nothing but pleasure.

However, from both forms of pleasure her Master had given her, Sora began to moan, her breathing increased, turning to panting as she felt she was close.

"Master, I cannot hold it... Oh, Master... I... I'm going to come...!" Sora moaned in warning, doing her best to keep from climaxing, wanting to be with Davis as long as possible.

But after several more minutes of pure pleasure, Sora was unable to contain herself and cried out in ecstasy as she came, her pussy clamping tightly around Davis' manhood as she had her orgasm, triggering Davis', which made him groan in response, releasing his seed into Sora's waiting pussy.

With their climaxes coming to an end, Davis looked down at the Digidestined of Love, smiling at her as she smiled back with a look of content.

"Oh, Master... you were wonderful..." Sora commented, looking at Davis with a combination of love and satisfaction.

"As were you." Davis replied, leaning down and claiming Sora's lips in a loving kiss, one she eagerly returned.

Removing his cock from Sora, earning a small moan from the Digidestined of Love, who remained in place, now watching as Davis turned and sat down on the end of the bed, feeling his energy quickly returning and his member becoming hard again as Mimi smiled lustfully at him, swaying her hips and she walked over.

"So are you ready to have me, my handsome Master?" The Digidestined of Sincerity asked in a seductive and enticing tone, before sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around Davis' neck, looking at the Digidestined of Miracles with longing eyes, while her wet pussy hovered slightly over his erection.

"What do you think?" Davis asked back, smiling slyly at Mimi as he moved his body up a little, causing the tip of his cock to rub against her threshold, which made Mimi moan with delight, before she pressed her lips against her Master's in a heated kiss, one Davis gladly returned, while his hands began to explore her body, with the left hand gripping her ass cheeks and the right going to her breasts.

Though as much as Mimi was enjoying the feel of Davis' hands on her, desiring Davis more than anything, Mimi lowered her body, moving herself down and impaling herself upon her Master's erect member, causing both to break from their kiss and let out cries of pleasure.

"Mimi, you are so tight..." Davis groaned, before looking at the pink haired girl with a smile, placing both hands on her hips as he began to help guide her up and down his shaft.

"You must really want me..." Davis then commented, teasing Mimi a little, but looking at her, Davis could see the longing she held for him.

"Yes... yes I do... I want you, only you, my Master... I love you...!" Mimi all but cried out as she continued to ride her Master's cock, her pleasure increasing when Davis leaned forward and began to lick her breasts as she rode him.

"I love you, Mimi..." Davis then whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down Mimi's spine from her Master's words, as well as him teasing her a little, giving her ear a little bite, before continuing to make love to her.

"And you too, Sora... I love you... I love all my girls..." Davis groaned, looking over at the Digidestined of Love, who was now lying on her side, watching on with a smile as Davis continued to guide Mimi up and down his dick.

But while knowing their Master was telling the truth, hearing the honesty in his voice, Sora and Mimi knew that their Master's heart would always put Kari first, not that neither minded, having been open to the realization that being part of Davis' harem was the best thing in their lives, while both could also see the reasons Davis cared so deeply for Kari, now seeing the brunette as a sweet, caring and sexy woman, one they would be pleased to call Mistress.

Mimi did not know how much time had passed, her mind lost in a sea of pleasure as she continued to ride Davis' cock, before she quickened her pace, feeling her climax slowly approaching.

"Master, I... I can't... I can't... Oh, Master!" Mimi suddenly cried out as she came, crying out in pure ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member.

"Mimi!" Davis groaned in response, having his release as he felt her tight folds clamp around his cock, groaning from the sensation.

And as the afterglow of their climaxes wore off, the pink haired girl then collapsed into her Master's arms, panting as she rested against his chest, while Davis caressed her head, giving her forehead a kiss.

"Master, you were incredible..." Mimi panted, her tone loving and satisfied as she began to gently kiss around his chest.

"And so were you, my sweet Mimi." Davis replied, placing his hand under Mimi's chin, lifting her head up and guiding her lips to his, kissing her deeply, before feeling someone press their body against his back, breaking his kiss and looking behind him to see Sora, sighing contently as she gently began to kiss his neck.

"You are so wonderful Master... we're so lucky to be yours'..." Sora said between each kiss, causing Davis to smirk.

After allowing the girls to kiss him for a bit, Davis got their attention as he then said. "I think it's time to allow Zoe and Nene to have their turns."

"Of course, Master." Sora and Mimi said in reply as they got up with their Master and headed for the door, the maroon haired boy eager to see how Kari and Rika were doing with his other two slaves.

And he was not disappointed, for once Davis opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Zoe on top of Nene on the couch, their bodies pressed against each other and their legs spread, with Kari and Rika on either side of them, their hands stimulating the blonde Warrior of Wind and brunette idol's bodies while they kissed each other.

"That's it, good girls. Keep going." Kari said, encouragingly as she massaged Zoe's ass cheeks. "We want you both nice and wet for our Master."

"Yes, Mistress Kari." Zoe replied as she parted from Nene's lips.

"We will do whatever you say, we want to please our Master." Nene added, her mind already full of images of their Master making love to her.

"Well looks like you don't have to wait any longer." Rika then said with a smirk as she saw her Master, Sora and Mimi standing at the bedroom threshold, causing Kari to smirk as she and Rika held the other two girls' legs open.

"So Master..." Kari began to say, smiling with seduction as she then asked. "Who do you want first?"

"I think I'll take them both. Thank you, my sexy angel." Davis replied with a smirk as he walked over to the couch, where Kari and Rika got up and allowed their Master some room, standing alongside Sora and Mimi as all four watched their maroon haired Master get between Zoe and Nene's legs, the tip of his cock brushing against their wet pussies, causing both to moan erotically.

"Oh, Master... take us... Take your loving slaves...!" Nene moaned from underneath Zoe, while the blonde added. "Yes, Master... fuck your sex toys... we need you...!"

From their words, as well as the desire and the need in their tones, Davis decided to give them what they wanted, starting with Zoe, who then let out a loud, lustful moan as she felt her Master's cock slide into her, her tight folds wrapping around it as Davis pushed his member deep into her, filling the blonde with pleasure.

"Master... you are so deep... I love it... I love being yours'..!" Zoe moaned in pleasure, happy to please her Master, to be part of his harem, to be his slave.

"And I love you, Zoe..." Davis groaned in reply, lowering his body and kissing the back of Zoe's neck, making her moan and shiver at the sensation.

After a few more minutes, Davis pulled his cock out of the Warrior of Wind, who whimpered a little at the loss, before he pushed it into Nene's pussy, causing the brunette to moan loudly as her Master began to fuck her as well.

"Yes... oh, yes...!" Nene let out. "Master... fuck me... I live only for your pleasure... I love it...I love it...!"

"I love it as well..." Davis groaned in reply, stopping for a moment as he gazed over Zoe's shoulder, smiled at the brunette and added in a honest tone. "And I love you just as much..."

While Kari, Rika, Sora and Mimi smiled, already being told by Davis how much he loved each of them, hearing it again made Zoe and Nene's hearts and her bodies warm up, causing Nene to move her hips up and down, trying to get as much of her Master inside of her as possible, while also trying to satisfy her needs as she moved her head up and claimed Zoe's lips in a deep and longing kiss.

"Good girls." Kari commented from the side, encouraging the girls to continue making out, all the while their Master rotated between making love to each one of them, his cock sliding in and out of one pussy for several minutes, before switching to the other, continuing to do so until both Zoe and Nene were completely satisfied.

However, after an hour, Zoe began to moan loudly, causing her to say. "Master... oh, Master... I'm... I'm so close...!"

"Me... me too, Master..." Nene added, moaning loudly as she too felt her climax also approaching.

"Then cum for me... cum for me, my slaves...!" Davis groaned as he rammed his cock deep into Zoe's tight pussy, causing the Wielder of Wind to cry out in pleasure as she was sent over the edge, causing her to cum all over her Master's cock, while her tight folds clamped hard around his shaft, making Davis groan at the sensation.

"Oh, Zoe...!" Davis groaned in response, but still feeling that he could go on for a few more thrusts, removed his cock from the brunette and continued to fuck Nene, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. "Yes, Master... Yes... I can feel it... I can feel it...!"

Not holding back, Nene then let out a loud cry of ecstasy, her own climax hitting her as she came, her tight folds wrapping around Davis' shaft, sending him over the edge as he groaned loudly, cumming inside of the brunette idol.

Removing his cock from Nene, Davis sighed and sat on the side of the couch, before smiling as he felt six bodies press against him, seeing his slaves circling him, as they all looked at him with love and worship.

"Thank you, Master." Kari said in a loving tone, taking a spot behind the couch as she wrapped her arms around Davis' body and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Davis replied, making sure to embrace each of his slaves, making sure that each knew he cared for them.

"So are you girls ready for another long night?" Davis then asked, smirking as he already knew the answer, seeing the lustful smile on their faces as they all said in unison. "Yes Master!"

-The next morning-

Davis woke up with a smile on his face.

He did not have a blanket over his body, but then again it was hard to get cold with six naked women pressed against his naked form.

Managing to get out of the bed quietly, making certain not to wake his pets up, partly from the satisfied smiles all six girls shared, Davis then made his way to his dresser and began to get ready for the day, making certain to pick up the Mesmerizer from its hiding place, residing in the very back of his top drawer.

But before he picked it up, Davis noticed something flashing on the side of it, causing him to turn it around, where he finally noticed several empty bars on it, with the last two flashing red.

And while Davis knew he was no genius like Izzy or Thomas, it didn't take him long to realize what this was, the Mesmerizer was almost out of power.

It made sense to Davis the more he thought on it, Datamon had created the device for the sole purpose of enslaving Tai's group at the time, which only had fourteen members back then, and Davis had over used it a bit since he found the device.

Knowing that Datamon was gone for good, and with no knowledge on how to recharge it, Davis realized that he might only have one more chance to use the device, to which he decided to use the rest of its energy for a promise he made to himself the day he first used it.

-Sometime later-

Davis walked into his living room, smirking internally at seeing Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Renamon and Beastmon, all standing in the living room with confused looks on their faces, four confused as to why their partners wanted them to talk to Davis, while the last one wondered the reason Davis wanted to speak with them privately.

"Hey Davis, what's this all about?" The feline Digimon asked, wondering what her partner's boyfriend wanted to see her and the others about.

"I'd like to know that as well." Renamon added, wondering what the man that had her partner acting strangely wanted from her.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it doesn't take too long." Beastmon said, before yawning and adding with a dreamy smile. "I was planning on taking a little nap, then I was thinking of seeing what Mikey was up to."

Smirking at their confusion, and at his plan, Davis then took the Mesmerizer out of his pocket and said. "This won't take long, I just wanted to show you this."

With that, Davis hit the button, causing a flash of light, before he saw all five Digimon with whited out eyes, standing at attention, as they said in mindless unison. "We await your commands... Master..."

However, before Davis could say anything though, the Mesmerizer made a sound like it was powering down, before bursting into a small cloud of data in his hand, dissolving away, causing the maroon haired Digidestined to quickly look at the Digimon, before sighing with relief to see that the loss of the Mesmerizer did not snap them out of their trances.

Composing himself, Davis then smirked as he looked at the five and began to say. "Alright girls, this is what I want you to do..."

-Much later-

Coming back from the Digital World through Davis' computer, landed a familiar figure, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

"Davis, I'm home." Veemon called, only to then notice the room was empty.

And from the lack of a reply, Veemon guessed Davis wasn't even home, which left Veemon wondering where Davis was.

However, Veemon broke from his thoughts upon his partner when he heard a voice call out for him.

"Veemon?" He heard Gatomon call.

"It's good to hear your voice again. Please come into the living room, we have a surprise for you." The Digimon of Miracles then heard Gatomon say, her tone sounding quite friendly, but Veemon felt as though something was off.

'What is Gatomon doing here? And what did she mean by 'we'?" Veemon asked himself, still confused as to why Gatomon was in the Motomiya's apartment, who else could be with her and why she was there to begin with.

However, after opening the door to Davis' room, Veemon saw Gatomon, sitting on the couch, smiling at the 'V' marked Digimon, alongside Biyomon and Palmon.

"What are you guys doing here?" Veemon then asked, too distracted by the three female Digimon on the couch that he failed to notice the one sneaking up behind him.

That was until they grabbed him.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing I ever lay my eyes upon." He heard a voice comment as he was suddenly picked up, looking over his shoulder to see Ranamon holding him, while looking down at him with a smile.

"Ranamon?" Veemon questioned, having met the Warrior of Water a few times in the past, but was confused as to why she was with the others, as well as why she was all over him.

"What are you doing here?" The Digimon of Courage and Friendship then asked, remaining confused Ranamon's antics, while blushing a little at feeling her breasts pressing against the back of his head, which she noticed, but just smiled.

"All will be explained later, cutie." Ranamon replied as she sat on the couch, resting Veemon in her lap, joining Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon.

"For now, let's just enjoy the entertainment we set up for you." Gatomon said, moving closer to Veemon, which caused him to continue blushing, while Veemon was also curious and still confused as to what they had planned, before getting another surprise as Renamon and Beastmon exited from Jun's room and walked in front of the couch, revealing both were naked, Beastmon no longer in her revealing clothing, but now showing of her naked form, including her perky breasts and sleek pussy, while Renamon's privates were no longer concealed underneath her fur.

And with the pair in position, Gatomon nodded, making Renamon and Beastmon nod in reply as both began to dance, swaying their hips, jutting out their breasts and even moving around so their bodies were close to touching, enticing the 'V' marked Digimon.

Though as much as Veemon was enjoying his 'surprise', knowing something was going on, the Digimon of Miracles questioned in a serious voice. "Alright, what is going on? Why are you all acting like this?"

"After Davis invited us over, we had a small talk with him and he made us realize just how amazing you are." Gatomon replied, moving closer to Veemon, her face inches from his as she then said. "You have always been there for us, and knowing you, you'll just continue to be just as caring, which is why we have decided to become your slaves."

From Gatomon's reply, Veemon was left awestruck.

"S... slaves...?" He stammered out, which made Gatomon smile at Veemon's confusion, finding it cute.

"Yes. We want to be your slaves." Biyomon then said, taking a spot beside Gatomon.

"We have all come to realize how much you mean to each of us. You are brave, funny, generous and very loving. It's those qualities that make you perfect to be our Master." Palmon added, smiling as she then said. "And whatever you say, we will do it. We will do anything to make you happy."

"And we mean anything." Ranamon said in a seductive tone, running her hands up and down Veemon's chest, before moving them closer to his legs.

"Whoa!" Veemon called, causing Ranamon to stop her actions as she looked at Veemon with a cute and curious expression and asked. "What whoa? What's wrong, Master?"

"What's wrong is you guys." Veemon replied.

"I don't know what is going on exactly, but I know you guys are not yourselves. Whatever Davis told you, you have to get it out of your heads, because I think you might have been brainwashed." The Digimon of Miracles then said, unsure why the girls were acting so strangely, or if Davis actually had anything to do with it.

All Veemon knew was that Gatomon and the other female Digimon needed to stop.

But seeing and hearing Veemon's refusal to be their Master, Gatomon let out a small sigh.

"Master, I'm sorry about this, but you left us no other choice." The Digimon of Light said, sounding sincere in her apology as she closed her eyes, before reopening them seconds later, revealing them to be glowing pink.

"Gatomon? What are you...!?" Veemon questioned, but was unable to stop the Digimon of Light.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon announced, releasing the pink energy from her eyes as rings of light, affecting Veemon, causing his eyes to dull and glaze over, his body to relax in Ranamon's embrace, while his mind was emptied of all thought, left open to any and all of Gatomon's thoughts and suggestions.

And with Veemon staring blankly at her, Gatomon cupped Veemon's cheek.

"Master, we are sorry for what we did, but I know you will thank us in the long run." The feline Digimon said, before she got ready to turn Veemon into their awaiting Master.

-Several weeks later-

Davis smiled as he stood in the crowded stadium in Hong Kong, Kari pressed close to him as the two watched the show, glad to be away from home for awhile, while Veemon and his slaves had some 'alone time'.

In front of them, Nene performed on the stage, happy to be pleasing her fans, but more happy as her eyes never left the sight of her Master and Mistress as she danced in her red outfit.

And while the crowd was happy and cheering for the brunette, they were also cheering for her surprise guest, as Rika, dressed in a light blue version of Nene's outfit with her hair down, sang and danced with her.

Since this was not her world, the redhead was a completely new face to the crowd as Nene introduced her as her close friend and fellow idol, and the crowd quickly loved her, though Rika's attention was focused solely on her beloved Master.

Davis smiled to himself, still not believe the turn of events that happened by accident months ago when he found the Mesmerizer, and how wonderful his and Veemon's lives were now.

And he loved every moment of it.

The End.


End file.
